Full Moon, Full Heart
by BelleDayNight
Summary: After a disastrous date, Kagome has been turned into a werewolf by Naraku. Koga, prince of wolves, saves her. Her best friend, Inuyasha, is the best werewolf hunter in the world. Inuyasha and Naraku are hunting Kagome and only Koga and his ally, Sesshomaru can save her. Kagura and Sesshomaru have a dark history, can he forgive her now? They must work together or die apart.
1. Part I

_A/N: I originally wrote this fanfiction in 2003. It was titled Heart of a Wolf. I took it down from FFN after I revised it into an original novel back in 2006. I was able to restore the original version from an old floppy disc and will be condensing the 22 chapters into something more tame like 10 or less chapters. I realized I kept going back and forth between Kouga and Koga, the original translations I read back in the early 2000s was Kouga and then when the American company got a hold of it - suddenly it's Koga. As I was researching about Shintoism and some Japanese lore, I decided to keep the entire story in Japan instead of traipsing all over the world. It really has evolved the story greatly from its original. Enjoy this little diversion. After a year of hiatus, thanks to the pandemic and America being given orders to stay at home - I found a bit of free time and inspiration._

 _1/20/19 and 4/3/2020_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Full Moon, Full Heart**

Summary: After a disastrous date, Kagome has been turned into a werewolf by Naraku. Koga, prince of wolves, saves her. Her best friend, Inuyasha, is the best werewolf hunter in the world. Inuyasha and Naraku are hunting Kagome and only Koga and his ally, Sesshomaru can save her. Kagura and Sesshomaru have a dark history, can he forgive her now? They must work together or die apart.

.

.

 **PART I:**

 **.**

 **.**

Not even in her worst nightmares would Kagome Higurashi wouldn't have found herself in such a predicament. She was being hunted. It was the middle of the night, in pouring cold rain, under the full moon's light that illuminated the darkness. She ran on all four legs, muscles still quivered from the trauma of the transformation.

A week ago, she had ignored the warnings of her best friend, Inuyasha. He had not wanted her to go out with that rich, dangerously seductive Naraku. She had figured his disapproval was based upon jealousy. She never knew just how right he was about the monster.

Naraku had taken her out to the most expensive restaurant in all of Japan. His plate of Kobe beef cost more than her month's salary. He had showered her with gifts and complements over the last few weeks. He was devilishly handsome in his designer suit with his long, raven hair.

And most excitedly — he was interested in her! Kagome wasn't anyone special. Her family ran an old Shinto shrine in the more rural outskirts of Tokyo. As soon as she'd finished school, she'd left for the big city and started working at a Youth Center. Helping those in need was in her DNA, but she was no priestess. There was no such thing as evil spirits and youkai. She knew her grandfather believed, but she didn't.

Kagome had picked the most scandalous outfit in her closet for her date. It was a flirty red dress, and she complimented it with curly hair cascading down her back, and piercing hazel eyes that promised mischief with just the right amount of eyeliner. She chose a pair of ruby earrings that dangled in the shape of stars — a gift from Naraku.

Foolishly, she thought the look in Naraku's dark eyes was nothing more than mischief — he offered nothing but lies.

After dancing until the last call at a nearby club, they were walking down an alley. He had been annoyed with any man that appreciated her looks too noticeably. She hadn't done anything to gain their attention, but she did dress up for him. If she did it right, others should have appreciated it. Whatever innocent flirtations happened then mattered little, now that she was running for her life.

Naraku had been angry and once they were alone in the alley, he showed his true colors. He had slammed her against the bricks lining the alley way and trapped her body between his arms. He leaned close, his lips brushed against her ear causing her earrings to tickle her neck. "My Beauty, you seem to attract too much attention. I think I would prefer to have you all to myself," he whispered, sending chills down her spine.

She had been confused when he pulled back. His eyes shone with anger. "Naraku, are you okay? What are you talking about?" A hint of fear creeped into her voice.

Naraku flashed a chilling smile. "After this, no one will want you, but me. No one will love you, but me. I will be the only one who will accept you, Beauty" Naraku leaned forward and fast as lightning he sank fangs into the flesh of her throat.

The pain had been so intense— akin to molten lava racing through her veins. She couldn't think, let alone scream. The only thought forming in her mind was, _Where did he get fangs?_

Naraku pulled back with a satisfied leer and then licked the blood off his fangs. "In seven days, you will become a creature of the night."

"Vampire?" Kagome croaked in terror.

Naraku laughed softly. "Kukuku, you are not one of those monstrosities. You are now a lycanthrope. I shall find you on the light of the full moon." He started to back away, his face covered in shadows. "A word of warning— I wouldn't tell your friends about this new development in our relationship."

The terror was gone, replaced with fierce anger and indignation as she realized the back of her favorite dress was ruined from the filth on the bricks and the front was wet with blood. Anger was good.

"Yeah, right. My psycho date just decided to bite a chunk out of my neck and turn me into a werewolf. I think I'd like to tell my friends, or at least the police so that we can lock you up in the looney bin where you belong." She poked him in the chest, ignoring the jab of pain in her finger as he was immobile. "If you were a werewolf, I've seen _Silver Bullet_. " She recalled the Stephen King movie from a horror movie binge-watching session with her best friend Inuyasha. "You kill the werewolf that sired you and you become human again."

Naraku grasped her shoulders tightly and forced a brutally possessive kiss upon her. "I warn you for your protection. If you tell them of this, you will be the one slaughtered. I am the only one who can understand."

Then he was gone, leaving behind a gust of cold wind to chill her to the bone.

Kagome reached for her purse to call the police, but she had left her iPhone at home — again. She wiped the back of her hand across her lips, fluffed out her hair, and started to make her way to the bus stop. It had been a terrible date, but Tokyo had one of the best public transports in the world. She could get home without Mr Psychopath. Of course, she could have called Inuyasha, but she didn't want to deal with his condescension.

Kagome had felt fine all week, until the next full moon rose.

The only plus side to the whole nightmare — she didn't look like the hideous humanoid wolf monster from _Silver Bullet_. She looked like a normal wolf — covered with fur, long tail, four legs, and a snout.

Unfortunately, wolves didn't live in down-town Tokyo and weren't hunted down by militant parties.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Is there any update on Naraku's whereabouts?" Koga asked. He was surrounded by several of his pack mates. He was the prince of his tribe and field leader. It was at once a social position and yet very lonely. As heir to the kingdom, he had no true friends, but countless loyal subjects.

"A week ago, one of our brothers saw him take a mortal woman on a date to a club and then disappear into an alley. He believes that he may have bitten her," Ginta answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" Koga demanded with his tail swishing angrily.

Ginta suddenly found the ground very interesting. "Our brother kind of forgot about the incident until a few hours ago. You know how Ue is. When his stomach is empty, he gets distracted."

Koga groaned. "This is what I get for allowing a wolf who's name means 'hunger' to scout on his own." He closed his eyes and sighed, striving to control his temper. He'd been trying to control his temper for thousands of years, but maybe he would succeed one day. "I suppose that part doesn't matter now," Koga sighed. "What does matter, is Naraku has broken every code that we have struggled to uphold for the last few centuries. It is forbidden to transform a human into one of us." An image of the suffering and carnage their tribe went through hundreds of years ago when Naraku last made the same mistake flashed through his mind. "We must find this woman."

"It's the full moon tonight. She won't be able to control the transformation. Hakkaku and I would gladly agree to help you seek her out," Ginta answered.

Koga nodded. "So be it. Fetch Hakkaku and meet me at the gates within five minutes. We have little time to lose."

"What about us?" Squirrel-chaser asked, gesturing to himself and the other trio of young pups. Koga had a hard time taking these young wolves seriously. Their chosen names didn't inspire confidence.

"Go find Ue, let him know I'm displeased about his hunger getting in the way of his duties. From now on, he's to report to Lady Chou, head of food supplies. And you are all still too young to be out under the full moon. Also, see to whatever my aunt needs. She's always needing more eager helpers."

"We can help you," Squirrel-chaser whined.

"We are only as strong as our hungriest belly," Koga assured him. He bumped against his shoulder playfully. "Trust me, making sure everyone is fed is important."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"We are gaining on the beast." Sango answered with grim satisfaction, tracing her fingers over a paw-print in the soft mud. More than any of them, she loved the hunt.

Inuyasha was puzzled by the wolf's odd behavior. There was no pattern to its run. Was it lost? Did it not know where to go? Was it ill? Was the storm affecting its innate navigational system? "This beast will be traveling in circles if it keeps up this run," Inuyasha declared. He ran his fingers through his long silver colored hair. He looked over at their team's priest for confirmation.

"It's already going in circles, it was in this area before the rain started. I also believe we are seeking a female wolf." Miroku answered with a meditative expression as the rain continued to pour. He shook his head, only to shower Sango with the water that was previously locked into his short ponytail.

Sango glared at him with a sour expression. "How do you know it's a female?"

Miroku grinned back mischievously. "Sango, do not be jealous over a little female werewolf. You are still my only love." He shrugged, the priest beads wrapped around his wrist clicking together. "I can just tell these things."

"Keh, of course you would be able to track a woman a mile away. That's probably why she's running away," Inuyasha teased. Fortunately, the creature had gone a fair distance from Tokyo. Only 136 kilometers separated Tokyo from Mount Fuji and a werewolf could make that run in less than two hours.

It was hard to focus on the wayward wolf. Packs were both easier and harder to track. The prints were easier to find, but the pack magic made them near invisible. Inuyasha, however, was worried about his friend, maybe girlfriend, definitely more than a friend— Kagome.

He had called her earlier that evening only to get an out of service range message on her phone. Usually she was home on Thursday night's because she always had to be at work early on Fridays. He was worried that she had gone out with that Naraku character again. Naraku was bad news. Of course, he didn't have proof that Naraku was a bad dude, but his gut told him he was shady and toxic.

Inuyasha was descendant from an Inu-youkai. His instincts made him a superb hunter, but it also made him a bit of a caustic personality.

That caustic personality made it hard for him to connect with others outside of his field of expertise. It's what made his friendship with Kagome so important to him. She didn't know why he was so ornery, yet she cared for him anyway.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kagome couldn't run any more. She wasn't a runner. The longest race she'd ever done was a 10K years ago and she hated every minute of it.

Her instincts screamed at her to leave the city. Without knowing where she was going, other than the Southeasterly direction, she dashed as far as her paws could take her.

Eventually, she collapsed near a fallen tree. Her cold nose brushed against the moss covering it, tickling and triggering a sneeze. She was a big, wet-dog creature. Her fur stank like wet-dog. Her sense of smell was overwhelmed by too many things to even try to identify them all. Her bones still ached from the transformation and now her muscles were useless cords of meat.

She could go no farther.

A twig snapped behind her. Wearily, she turned to face the direction of the sound. A large black wolf approached. It had eyes so dark they looked black and also very familiar.

"Right on time, Beautiful. You are even more beautiful like this, Kagome." Naraku approached with the sure step of a skilled predator. "You headed straight for the mountain. That's superb."

"Why?" Kagome asked — her emotions warred between exhaustion, scared, and angry. Her language wasn't any human language, yet she knew he understood, same as she had understood him.

"Because he's a sick bastard that has no regard for the rules," a new voice answered. This one belonging to a wolf with a gorgeous coat of brown fur and piercing blue eyes. He led two other wolves that were much smaller than himself. He met her gaze.

' _God, she's beautiful,_ ' Koga thought to himself as he stared at the black furred she-wolf. He'd never had such a strong, instantaneous attraction to anyone before. The intensity worried him and pissed him off at the same time. He began to growl angrily. How dare Naraku bring such a curse to an innocent- again! He directed his gaze at the traitor before he scared her with his wrath.

"Your highness, what a pleasure it is to see you again," Naraku greeted with a venomous sneer. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue this conversation with my new mate."

Kagome's jaw slackened at the declaration. " _His mate?"_ she thought.

Koga growled again. "You are not worthy to claim such a prize."

As Koga and Naraku began to circle one another, the other two wolves stood flanking Kagome on either side.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked.

"It is against tribal laws to convert a human to a wolf. We realize you were taken against your will and are here to offer you help in adjusting to your new life." The tan wolf answered. "I'm Ginta and he's Hakkaku," he said gesturing to the chestnut colored wolf.

"New life? But, can't that brown wolf just kill Naraku? Because he's the one that sired me, " Kagome said. "If he dies, then I'll be human again."

"That's not entirely accurate. Even if Naraku was killed, you would remain wolf. I'm afraid there is no cure. But we can help you at least to learn how to cope," Hakkaku answered.

"So you're Genta," she said looking at the tan wolf. "And you're Hakkaku," she said towards the other. "Who is he?" She stared at the large sable brown wolf that challenged Naraku.

"That's our prince — Koga," Hakkaku answered.

"Prince?" Kagome echoed. Was she trapped in some sort of Disney nightmare? Would seven dwarves and a dragon emerge from the forest next? Maybe a flying carpet?

"We'll have more time to explain later. Something is coming." Ginta sniffed the air. " Three humans — hunters — are quickly approaching."

Koga and Naraku stopped circling one another and as one glanced in the direction of the woods of the three hunters.

"They're getting faster," Naraku mused. He looked past Koga. "Worry not, Kagome. I shall be back with you soon. I'll leave you to my illustrious prince in the mean time, it would be disrespectful otherwise." Then he disappeared.

He didn't run away, he literally vanished into thin air.

Koga grunted in frustration. "I hate when he does that." He hurried back to the other three. "We must leave now. We have unwanted visitors. Can you run?" Koga asked her with a brow furrowed either in concern or annoyance. His emotions were hard to read. Or maybe she just didn't know how to interpret animal facial expressions.

"I've been running all night," Kagome whimpered in fatigue. "I don't know that I can go very far."

Koga stretched his forelegs. "Hope onto my back. I'll carry you." When she didn't move he glared at her over his shoulder. "You have two other options — die at the hands of the approaching hunters or be dragged by the scruff of your neck."

Kagome didn't waste any more time. She clung to Kouga for dear life as their small party left the forest at a superhuman speed. She buried her foreign muzzle into the crook of this prince's neck and tried not to think about how her life wound never be normal again.

A short while later, perhaps half an hour, the group arrived at the tribal dwellings deep within the woods where no human could find it — for it was hidden by many ancient spells. Tunnels led them deep into the earth under Mount Fuji and into a realm not tread upon by mortals.

Koga arched his back, helping Kagome slide off. "It would be unseemly for me to carry you from this point." He left unsaid the reminder that he was royalty to his people, not a beast of burden. "There is no more danger," he explained. "Follow me."

He led her down a maze of passages into a spacious room with exquisite tapestries and paintings on the wall, a huge four-poster bed of deep mahogany wood, and bright white linen and pillows. "This is my room. You can rest here without being bothered."

He turned on various lamps using his paws and snout. "Our electricity is powered by wind and hydraulics. Unfortunately, the is no phone, internet, or satellite reception for you. We are quite isolated— a blessing and a curse both." He paused. "You'll be in your wolf form until morning, so those luxuries would be useless to you anyway."

"So I'm not stuck like this forever?" Kagome asked, hope causing her tail to wag slightly. She jumped at the unexpected sensation.

Koga opened his mouth to answer and then snapped it shut, apparently changing his mind. "We'll talk in the morning. I'll explain as best I can." He started for the door. "I'll have one of the tribeswomen bring you a change of clothing for when you regain your human form."

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome asked.

He paused at the door. "I know you don't have any real reason to trust me, but for now, you're safe. Naraku is my responsibility. I don't know if there is a way to undo what has been done to you, but I will do my best to ensure your safety and well-being in the meantime."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Less than two minutes after the wolves fled, the hunters arrived. They scanned the area using their various skills, but the trail was lost. Between the rain and the wolf magic, there were no clues as to their current whereabouts.

"Our little she-wolf is no longer alone," Inuyasha told the others. Due to the innate gifts passed down through his blood line, he had inhuman tracker skills. His observations were never questioned.

"How did they vanish without a trace?" Sango asked in frustration. "Don't give me that lame excuse of wolf magic. You know that's non-sense."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, sorting through the various scents. "She seems to have met up with some very skilled and powerful wolves. These are perhaps the ones of ancient legend." He glanced down at his watch distractedly. "If she has met their pack we might as well give up finding her tonight. There will be more full moons."

"More full moons means increased opportunity for human casualties," Sango worried.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's attention focused on the time. "Did Kagome call you back yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "My phone doesn't get a signal out here." He answered gruffly.

Miroku placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine." He smiled teasingly and waggled his eyebrows. "She's probably just on another date without you."

Inuyasha glowered at him. "You are not in the least bit amusing."

"That's what I keep telling him," Sango grumbled.

"The trail is gone. We're just wasting time out here now. We'll head back to headquarters and reassess," Inuyasha ordered his team. "We'll find these beasts later."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

No longer feeling the threat of imminent death, Kagome was re-energized. Maybe it had to do with being a werewolf creature, or maybe it was just adrenaline. After the wolf prince left, she began to explore the chambers. The walls were aligned with bookcases and paintings depicting wolves in the wild. She walked closer to the paintings and noticed the script of the artist in the corners. All the pieces seemed to be works of someone by the name of Sesshomaru.

On the nightstand stood three framed pictures. One depicted three young boys and the next one of the pictures was of the same three except as teenagers. One of the boys especially caught her attention. He was well built, had long dark hair, and had the most amazing blue eyes. Kagome gasped, realizing it was Koga in his human form and he was stunning — certainly worthy of being a fairytale prince or at least the front cover of a Harlequin romance novel.

Unfortunately, the third picture caused some unwanted feelings of jealousy to rise from deep within the pit of her stomach. It showed the striking young man perched upon a black motorcycle with silver flames.

Kagome had always loved motorcycles, but she noticed a red-headed young woman hair clutching tightly to his waist from behind.

"This is ridiculous. I just met the guy. Why should I care if he has a girlfriend?" Kagome scowled at herself. She should just go to sleep. Maybe her thoughts would find some clarity in the morning when she was no longer a canine.

She debated for about two seconds whether or not she should sleep on the bed or the floor. She was still wet from the rain, but she was cold. She jumped onto the bed and snuggled her bodies under the covers. Exhaustion had claimed her so strongly that there were no tears shed before she slipped into unconsciousness.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Koga's father and the general awaited him in the tribe's meeting room. He worried for Kagome. He had been born a werewolf and was unfamiliar with the shock she was surely experiencing. Siring a wolf had been banned centuries ago. He had never dealt with a transformed human personally.

His father, known as Heisei meaning tranquility — the great silver wolf, acknowledged him when Koga entered the room. The Wolf King was the eldest, most wise, and the pack leader. He'd lived through countless moons and always seemed to possess a certain insight he could only hope to attain one day.

"Tell us of the human, my son," King Heisei demanded, narrowing his silver eyes. They were said to glow with the light from the moon herself.

"I know little of her, other than her name and the one that sired her." Koga answered giving his father a courteous bow of submission and showing his throat.

"That is all we require," Heisei answered in a thunderous that rumbled deeply in his chest.

"Kagome, was sired by Naraku against her will. She was being hunted when we found her, " Koga explained.

"I see." Heisei shifted his silvery gaze to settle upon the general of the pack.

General Tenichi stood to his king's right on his haunches and was eager to contribute. "Sir, we must eliminate Naraku. He is a danger to our society. I suggest we also destroy all evidence of this accident."

Koga growled at the general's callous remark of eliminating Kagome. He would not allow such a thing to happen no matter his father's decision. He shook his head at his own show of emotion. It was unlike him to take things personally. Besides, this wasn't the first time General Tenichi wanted to destroy the evidence. A similar incident happened over a decade ago and his father overruled him then.

Heisei's silvery eyes darkened in anger. "We do not destroy the innocent. And if Naraku was an easy one to eliminate he would not have escaped the punishment of the tribe for these last few centuries."

"What shall we do with the girl?" Koga asked his father, ignoring the general whom he suddenly developed a bitter dislike.

King Heisei stared back at Koga quietly.

"Koga, the prince who cares for none save himself concerns himself with some human?" Tenichi spat with disgust.

"Human no more," Heisei correctly softly. "Koga, you are my son and heir. One day will lead our people. You shall tell this former human whatever it is she needs to know. I trust in your abilities to make the correct decisions."

Koga felt his ire decrease at the free reign his father had bestowed upon him. "What shall we do about Naraku? He will not give up on tracking the woman," Koga continued.

"The girl is your responsibility. It is up to you to decide how to properly eliminate Naraku from possible future troubles," Heisei answered.

Koga shouldn't have expected any real advice on stopping Naraku. His father had always been lenient on the traitor.

"Why do we not use the girl to lure him?" General Tenichi offered.

"You will not use her as bait," Koga growled.

"I see. You sound rather protective of a whelp you just met. Has little prince Kouga finally met someone he'd like to mate?" The general teased enjoying the emotions he was getting out of the generally calm, yet arrogant wolf-prince.

The fur on Koga's back began to rise. A warning snarl began to twist his lips.

"Cease this at once." Heisei demanded and the room silenced. "Koga, you know exactly who you should seek advice from in this situation. There is another human that was transformed not too long ago. You should ask him. Where is the girl?"

Koga was grateful for the fur that hid the embarrassed flush on his face. "She is asleep, in my room. I knew that no one would dare disturb her in there," Koga answered defensively.

The general snickered.

The door to the room opened and his father's sister entered. She was a ghost-like wolf with silver and white fur and the same piercing blue eyes as Koga's own. "Pardon the intrusion," Chou said. She was the only wolf that approached King Heisei without fear.

"Sister?" King Heisei asked. "What business brings you here?"

"There is a strong amount of male pheromone stinking up the den," Chou said. She directed her gaze at Koga. "Thank you for those strong-able bodied pups earlier. In a few more seasons they'll be fine warriors."

Heisei nodded. "Chou is a voice of wisdom as usual. Koga, I suggest you return to your chambers then. It is the full moon and an unmated female wolf is strongly enticing to the male half of the population. And unfortunately, the males of our tribe outnumber the females so I suggest you hurry to guard her."

Koga wasted no time in returning to his chambers.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

There was a small crowd of unmated wolves leering outside of Koga's door. They dared not move closer for they knew the owner of the room and wished to remain alive.

"Prince Koga! You have returned! Did you bring us back a present?" Yokubo, a particularly unpleasant looking wolf inquired. He squinted his eye trying to see past the scars formed over it in a recent battle. With proper nutrition and rest, they would be gone in a day or two.

"You will stay away from my woman. She is not to be touched by any, but me. Do not so much as talk to her without my permission," Koga warned.

The crowd of eight wolves quickly dissipated the scene with their tails tucked firmly under their legs. Koga watched them leave with little interest. "What am I getting myself into?"

He entered his room and noticed the girl's clothes for the morning lying on the bench at the end of his bed. She was snuggled under his covers. Well, she was snuggled as well as she could be with using her canine body to arrange the covers. It was rather awkward if you didn't know how to use your appendages.

Koga padded over towards her. She breathed in and out peacefully, no sign of the recent trauma. He reached his muzzle to bring up the blanket to cover her better, but was surprised by her weak whimper. Instinctively, he nuzzled her neck — using the same comforting technique that one, did to calm either their pups or mate. It seemed to work, but as soon as he moved to curl up on the couch on the other side of his room she started to whimper again.

Decision made, he hopped onto the bed and slid into the comfort of the covers as well. He snuggled his body against hers and buried his face into her neck. Her whimpers subsided and he breathed in deeply the calming scent she provided him of fresh rain, clean earth, and the cypress tress of the mountain region.

Koga couldn't remember feeling more comfortable in his own bed. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that although she wanted his presence now that in the morning when she woke up nude with a stranger spooned against her she might be a little upset.

Oh well, he'd just deal with bridge when he crossed it.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Inuyasha was worried. He called Kagome at least five more times before deciding to head over to her apartment in person. Even if she was on a date, surely she would have been back by now. She wasn't the kind of girl to be out all night with a guy — at least he hoped not.

Inuyasha waited in his car for about ten minutes, staring at her dark window before deciding to try the front door. It was locked. He circled around to the back and noticed the door was ajar. A sudden fear gripped his sides.

He scanned the area for signs of struggle and seeing none, entered the apartment.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" He could see better in the dark than most, but not well enough to find clues. He stumbled over a fallen lamp and then tripped over an end table. Finally he found the light switch.

The light did nothing to solve his riddle. Everything was in order as it should be with the exception of the downed lamp and end table. He noticed her cell phone sitting on the edge of the couch.

He picked up her phone and swiped the four digits for her birthday. Wrong pin. He tried his own birthday and it unlocked to his surprise. He checked the missed calls and saw his name a dozen times as well as several calls from Sango and Miroku after their unsuccessful hunt.

"No point in having a mobile phone if you don't carry it with you," Inuyasha complained.

He sniffed, but he couldn't tell much with his congestion. He started to pick up a cold from the rain exposure. No other clues. Nothing to go on. The house was empty and void of his precious Kagome. Inuyasha sat heavily upon the couch in the living room and stared at the television rethinking of his last conversation with her. She said nothing about having any plans that night.

She had actually called him, wanting to hang out, but he'd blown her off for work. Though, she didn't know his job. She would assume he purposely excluded her from hanging out with Miroku and Sango. He'd been irritable and a jerk.

He realized now that she'd been scared. She admitted to having a bad feeling about the full moon that night and didn't want to be alone. He'd promise to check on her when he finished up with his friends.

He'd been so busy dressing in his fatigues and arming himself with his favorite dagger in his boots he'd ignored the anxiety in Kagome's voice. She really didn't have things to worry about, he was out in the woods keeping the city safe from the real monsters.

He laid back on her couch, his long legs hanging over the arm. He just needed to think. It was too soon to call the police. Maybe she went to visit another friend. He'd wait until the morning and call her work.

"I'm such an idiot," Inuyasha scolded himself. If he'd only listened to her when she called, he would know exactly where she was.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kagome had the strangest dream. She had transformed into a wolf and then was chased by her best friends. Then she had an encounter with that creep Naraku, but was saved by some handsome guy with a motorcycle. But, then his annoying red haired bimbo-er, girlfriend, showed up and she got into a fight. She also felt odd because it was almost as if she had decided to sleep in the nude, but she never did that. It must be her new body pillow that her mom got her that was laying firmly against her back. Yep, that had to have been it.

But then, pillows don't have a heart beat, nor do they breathe. She opened her eyes, peaking from behind her eyelashes. They opened wide when she realized she was not in her warm bed, but rather the bed of the wolf prince.

Two strong arms were wrapped possessively around her waist pulling her taunt against a firm, muscled chest. A little lower she felt another pressure against her that she preferred to ignore for the moment. Though, apparently, he had great circulation. She directed her gaze over her shoulder to see a human Koga's nose twitched slightly. His jaw opened wide in an awakening yawn revealing sharp canines that were decidedly not human.

Kagome was speechless. She wanted to slap him and call him a pervert, but she actually enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. It was cold and he hadn't actually done anything.

His ice blue eyes opened and realization dawned on the wolf prince. He looked at her with concerned eyes and immediately unwrapped his arms from her. He moved to the other end of the bed. "I am so sorry." He told her softly in a deep, soothing voice that eased her worries. He reached onto the bench and handed her the clothes there.

He directed his gaze to the wall giving her his well-muscled, naked back. "I am sorry, Kagome. When I came back last night, you were upset, I forgot that in the morning we would turn back into human form. We were covered in fur when I fell asleep," he explained sheepishly.

Kagome snatched up the offered clothes and quickly dressed. She thought she'd be covered in grime from her run, but she was clean — as if she'd just showered. "How am I so clean?" she mumbled to herself. "I'm not mad at you," she continued. She couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't as if she found the awakening so unpleasant. For a human to do that was one thing, but two fur-covered animals?

"It's okay, I just was a little startled," Kagome explained. It was embarrassing, but it wasn't scary. Yesterday had been terrifying, but here in this underground fortress she felt apart from the terror. "I know you didn't mean anything romantic by it." She gestured towards the photograph with him and the redhead. This wolf prince wasn't attracted to her. Inuyasha wasn't attracted to her. Only that creep, Naraku, had ever found her desirable. She frowned at the direction of her thoughts.

Koga began to chuckle. It started out quiet and then it became a riotous affair of deep throated, hearty gales of laughter. "You think the girl in the photograph is some romantic interest of mine?" He cleared his throat and stopped laughing at the expression on Kagome's face. "Look, Kagome, you are lovely as a wolf and you are attractive as a woman. Though, I'm sure you don't really care about my opinion on the matter, considering we just met."

Kagome flashed him a quick, fake smile. Unfortunately, the opinion of this handsome stranger did seem to matter to her. "So, who are these people in your pictures? They must be important to you. Are these the two other wolves that rescued me?"

Koga nodded. "The one with the Mohawk is Hakkaku and Ginta is the one with the black and white mop of hair." Kouga wrapped a sheet around his waist and stood beside her looking at the pictures. He picked up the third photo. "And this is Ayame. She's the daughter of the elder leader of another tribe of wolves in China. That is my baby right there."

"I see. Well you two make a lovely couple," Kagome said curtly.

"Lovely couple?" Koga rubbed his forehead. "I must still be half asleep. You think I'm in a relationship with my motorcycle? I had wondered what the modern world of humans would evolve into, but I figured it would be more interaction with androids than with vehicles of transport."

Kagome felt like an idiot. He already said the other female wasn't his significant other. "Your baby is your motorcycle?"

Koga's sudden deep, throaty laugh sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "Now that's quite the misinterpretation we have going on! Ayame is just an acquaintance. If I had another picture on my bike I'd have it here instead of this one. I don't get out much to have photographs developed"

Kagome couldn't prevent a small smile from crossing her face. But she quickly schooled herself, she didn't want to seem any more naive. "So, I notice you have many paintings by Sesshoumaru. I'm not familiar with his name."

Koga nodded. "He's very talented. He's a close associate who likes to paint as a hobby. He claims that it relieves stress." His eyes twinkled with the mirth of an inside joke. "And I heard your comment earlier about being so clean after your adventure in the woods. It's wolf magic. It's pretty handy."

"So are you going to tell me about my new life as a —," Kagome paused, not quite ready to accept this strange reality.

"As a werewolf?" Koga finished. He sat back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Naraku sired you. It's been forbidden to sire a wolf for hundreds of years. I will need to hunt him down before he tries to do anything to harm you. You're a werewolf now. On the night of a full moon you will not be able to control your transformation."

"Does that mean I can transform on other nights on my own free will?" Kagome interrupted.

"Maybe," Koga answered with a shrug. "I've only worked with one other person not born as a wolf. If you are going to learn, you will have to practice. I think he could help you with that, if he's willing. You won't be safe from hunters on your own." He stood, the sheet fell at his waist, but he didn't seem to notice his nudity.

Kagome's cheeks burned in embarrassment and it took all her willpower to look him in the face.

"Kagome, I offer you sanctuary in my tribal home. However, you are not a prisoner. You are free to come and go as you please. Though, I ask that you not endanger others of the tribe."

"I have responsibilities — a job, an apartment, family that depends on me, friends. I will be missed. I can't just hide away in your magic home in the mountains," Kagome said. She tossed her pillow at him. "Can you cover yourself up, please?"

Koga caught the pillow and stared at it a moment in thought. Then he balanced it perfectly on top of his head. "Of course, I understand about obligations. I am a prince. You are welcome to seek safety here on the nights when the moon is full. It has been proclaimed my duty to protect you. Though, if you insist on interacting with humans you will increase your risk of being captured." Koga rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I cannot command my pack to guard you, for you are not one of us. This is an unusual circumstance. Maybe, I can ask for volunteers."

"The pillow was supposed to cover male parts," she explained.

"Oh." Koga shifted the pillow to block his front. Though, it was clear from his expression he wasn't sure why it mattered.

"What do you mean by it's your duty? I don't want to be a burden."

Koga rounded the bed and took hold of Kagome's hands. His grip was warm and dry. "You are not a burden. Female wolves are in much need in all packs. You will be a valued member of our tribe, regardless of how you became a wolf. It just might take some time to work past the prejudices of others. Will you honor me and allow me to protect you when you are away from my magic mountain — as you called it?"

"Wait, the other wolves are prejudiced against me? Why aren't you?" Kagome asked. She hadn't exactly been given a choice about whether or not to become a werewolf. Why would they blame the victim?

Koga shrugged. "Honestly, I expected to be, but I'm not. I feel connected to you somehow." His tail swished behind him irritably.

It was the first time Kagome noticed he had a tail in his human form. She smiled at him.

Koga smiled back.

He had a nice smile and he was still holding her hands.

An image of Inuyasha flashed through Kagome's mind. He offered to meet her for lunch at work today. "I'm going to be late for work! Will my coworkers or friends be in danger?"

Koga released her hands. His eye twitched slightly at the high pitch of her exclamation. "I don't believe Naraku would harm them. There would be no point, at least not right now."

"In that case, I need to go home and get ready for work. The children will be so disappointed if I am not there." Kagome's mouth went dry as her eyes surveyed Koga's muscular torso. Maybe she could call in for a few days.

"I think you should act as if nothing has changed in your life, for now," Koga finally suggested. "Maybe I can figure out the reason why Naraku targeted you specifically." He walked past her towards a pair of discarded pants on his floor and pulled them over his hips. "I'll accompany you. Should I pretend to be courting you?"

Kagome felt a twinge of disappointment at the 'pretend' comment. "We'll go together. I have no idea how to get home from here. Do you have a toothbrush I can have?"

"I have a toothbrush you can borrow," Koga answered. "I don't have a spare, but you can use mine. I promise, I don't have Rabies." He flashed her a toothy grin.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep briefly on the front steps when he heard a motorcycle approaching. He immediately became alert, hoping this wasn't a false alarm, but actually was Kagome. and whomever had kept her away from her apartment for so long.

A black bike with silver flames quickly came into view. Two occupants were perched upon it. The one on the back had familiar black tresses whipping wildly into the wind from under a silver helmet with blue flames. Her arms were tightly wound around the bastard,-er driver's body.

The motorcycle parked in the lot next to his dark green Subaru Forester. It became apparent that the passenger on the motorcycle was in fact Kagome when she removed her helmet. Inuyasha pushed himself off the steps and rushed towards her and the mystery driver.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing at my apartment?" Kagome asked, her expression a mixture of surprise, joy, and fear.

The driver stiffened as Inuyasha approached, but didn't acknowledge him. He slipped off the motorcycle and helped Kagome down by lifting her at the waist.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha demanded more harshly than he had intended. "I've been worried sick about you. You call me all desperate to see me and then you're gone when I come by to check on you?"

"What's it matter to you? I asked you to keep me company because I was going through something very difficult, but you weren't available. You were off doing your thing and you made it clear I wasn't welcome. I do have other friends!" Kagome laid her hand on the driver's leather-clad shoulder. "Thank you for getting me home."

The motorcyclist nodded, but remained silent.

His silence pissed Inuyasha off more. "You can't just go out all hours of the night Kagome!" Inuyasha sputtered. He wasn't looking at her, instead he shot daggers at the man at her side. He'd removed his helmet to reveal a handsome young man with long, dark hair — similar in length to Inuyasha's own much prized hair.

"She was perfectly safe in my care," the man replied, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist

"And who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded. He directed his full attention to the one who had touched his Kagome.

"You can call me Koga. If you'll excuse us, my woman needs to pick up a few things before heading to work." Koga started to lead Kagome around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked their progress. "Wait. Kagome, I'm sorry. I was worried about you. I tried calling you numerous times last night. Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is on the night of the full moon?"

Kagome's hardened expression softened in concern. She touched his shoulder. "You were worried?"

"Keh, of course."

"Then what were you doing last night that was so secret I couldn't tag along?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grimaced. "I can't tell you."

Kagome's hazel eyes shimmer with emotion. "Then, I'm afraid I can't tell you where I was either. I'll see you later Yasha." She looped her arm around Kouga's and tugged him towards her apartment. "Thanks for coming to check on me though. Don't bother meeting up with me for lunch."

Inuyasha could only stare after them in shock. "Why didn't you tell me where you were? Where did she dig this Koga character up? Why are you keeping secrets from me now?"

His questions went unanswered. The fatigue of his restless night and the exhaustion from the hunt caught up with him. Inuyasha shuffled to his Forester feeling confused. He was relieved that Kagome got home okay, but the secrets between them were growing.

She didn't need to know that he was a werewolf hunter. He killed the beasts to protect her and others like her. Werewolves are heartless monsters that must be exterminated. He gripped his steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Maybe he'd see if Sango wanted to meet for a quick sparring match so he could let off some steam.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Kagome, you can not trust Inuyasha," Koga said. He'd been pacing in her living room while she showered and then changed into work clothes. He tossed a bottle of Ramune soda back and forth between his hands.

Kagome groaned as she pulled on her socks. "Not you too."

"He is one of the hunters from the forest last night," Koga explained. "You must be careful of what you reveal to him. It is very difficult when your good friend becomes your mortal enemy."

"You're sure?"Kagome asked. She took the bottle from his hand, twisted the top using the marble and opening it.

"We've had dealings with his kind before," Koga explained. He took a sip from it and crinkled his nose at the taste. "This does not taste like watermelon."

"Yes, it does," Kagome argued.

Koga raised an eyebrow and held the bottle out to her. She took a drink and spat out the pink fluid.

"It doesn't taste quite how I remember it," she muttered.

Koga laughed. "You'll see quite few of your senses as a wolf are different than that of a human." He took the bottle and dumped the contents in the sink. "Let's go. And I'd advise avoiding sugary drinks from now on."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kagome enjoyed the motorcycle ride to work with Koga. They didn't talk other than directions. It was nice to quietly appreciate a well-mannered man being polite and helpful. Compared to that psychopath Naraku and the temperamental Inuyasha — Koga really was a prince!

"It's not far now. Take the third exit," Kagome called out over the wind. "It's the large red brick house." Kagome snuggled her face against Koga's back and enjoyed the scent of him. Ever since her shower, it was as if her nose could detect much stronger aromas. He reminded her of sandalwood.

A few minutes later, he pulled up in front of a red bricked building with a sign reading 'Another Chance.' Kagome handed him back her helmet as she climbed off the bike. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to untangle the windblown mess. "When will I see you again?"

Koga turned off his engine. "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to show me exactly what it is that you do."

Kagome shrugged. "Suite yourself. I am a counselor for troubled youth. All the people who come here needed a new chance. They were members of gangs or participated in other various juvenile misdemeanors." A few boys were in the front yard of the building playing Shogi. They waved at Kagome.

One of them dropped his bishop and ran towards Kagome, hugging her at the waist. "Good morning Kagome!" The red-haired boy greeted.

Kagome ruffled his hair affectionately. "Good morning, Shippo. Have you been dominating at Shogi again?"

Shippo smiled. "Hiten is the only one that will play with me now. Everyone else cries when I beat them."

Hiten, the dark-haired, red-eyed teen that was still at the board game waved. "Hey, Kagome! You're looking lovely today. You sure you won't go out with me? I'll be eighteen in a few weeks. I can wait if you're worried about the math."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I'm afraid the answer is still no, Hiten. You'll always be too young for me," Kagome replied in passing.

"You know I'd be better than that loser you're always with. What's his name? Dog breath or something? Besides I'm only five years younger than you!" Hiten argued, he twirled his rook piece thoughtfully between his fingers.

"His name is Inuyasha and don't worry because he's not my boyfriend either. And you're five and half years younger. I'll see you later, though, okay?" Kagome yelled back at the flirtatious teen. She walked past him and shut the door before he could reply.

"Are you trying to date Kagome?" Shippo asked Koga. "If so, I'll have to interview you and make sure you're good enough."

"Aren't you one of the troubled youths? Shouldn't I be the one interviewing you about spending time with Kagome?" Koga asked back.

Shippo narrowed his eyes and then laughed. "I like him, Kagome. Plus, he has a motorcyle. He might be okay."

Koga followed close behind Kagome as she made her rounds at the youth home. Several of the teenaged girls started lurking around corners trying to catch better glimpses of Kouga. His keen hearing picked up several of their lewd comments. He would have been amused, but Kagome was growing upset. She could hear the girls too.

"Yura!" Kagome shouted aghast a particularly graphic description of what she'd like to do with Koga. "Be respectful of guests!"

The dark haired girl flushed. Her outfit was a blatant snub to the center's dress-code. The shorts barely covered her bottom and the amount of cleavage would make an exotic dancer embarrassed

A small girl with her long hair in pigtails walked up to Yuri and hit her upside the head. "Yura, don't insult Kagome-chan that way! You're being rude to her friend."

"Rin, apologize. I appreciate the sentiment, but you must refrain from violence. That's why you're here." She played a friendly hand on Rin's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Sorry, Kagome-chan, I just can't stand for stupid people to say stupid things," Rin explained.

"It's okay. Now Yura, you aren't allowed to wear such clothing as that. I suggest you go back to your room and change into something more appropriate."

Yura glared at Kagome. "I'll wear whatever I want. It's not my fault men drool over me and barf when looking at some old maid like you." She folded her arms over her chest, pushing her cleavage even more aggressively.

Koga's vision went red and he wanted to strangle the rotten brat, but someone beat him to the thrashing he felt Yura deserved. The young man by the name of Hiten, had enough of the disrespect to his favorite adult. "Shut your mouth, Yura! Don't you dare talk about Kagome that way. You just wish you were a fraction as pretty as her. You're not just ugly on the outside, but on the inside. She's only ever been kind to us — even when we don't deserve it!"

Tears sprang up in Yura's eyes and she wiped them away angrily, realizing so many people were watching her moment of weakness. "Why is everyone against me?"

Kagome pulled Yura into a hug, the girl struggled at first, then collapsed against Kagome's shoulder. "It's okay, Yura. Nobody hates you. You just have to learn that people will love you for who you are and not for your looks. It's the difference of being appreciated as a person or as an object. You have to choose which you'll accept."

Yura nodded pitifully before she whispered, "I'm sorry Kagome-chan. I didn't mean it."

"I know. Come on, let's get you dressed in something a little more flattering." Kagome started to lead her toward the girl's dormitory. "Rin, why don't you come with us?"

Koga watched for a moment, unsure if he should follow or not. He decided to use his nose to make sure Kagome didn't go too far. There were so many unknown factors in this facility. He needed to investigate and eliminate the dangers.

Hiten stood up straight and approached Kouga. The two men were about the same size. "So," Hiten began.

Koga raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"How do you know Kagome?" Hiten asked.

"We go hiking together," Koga answered. Their run through the forest last night should certainly qualify as a hike.

"How old are you?"

"Old," Koga retorted. "I stopped counting the years."

Hiten laughed and began to back down, his tense muscles relaxing. "Have fun getting past Inuyasha."

"What should he matter?" Koga asked curious. He hadn't been too impressed with Inuyasha that morning, but he did know him to be a capable hunter. It had been a while since any in their trip had fallen to his ilk, but it had happened before.

"He won't let Kagome date anyone. He's insanely jealous, " Hiten answered. "Everyone knows he's in love with her except, Kagome herself, of course." He reached into his pocket for two sticks of gum and offered one to Koga.

Koga took it and popped it into his mouth. "So if she's off limits, why do you keep trying?"

Hiten grinned wickedly. "Because I can handle Inuyasha. I suppose it will be alright if you go out with her."

"Thanks for the permission," Koga answered dryly.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

After spending all day at the home, Koga had a good idea about Kagome's job. The only question that remained was why she worked at such a place. Whatever caused her involvement in youth violence prevention programs?

They stood beside his motorcycle. "Kagome, do you want to go back to my place or yours?" Koga asked, handing her his spare helmet.

"Will I change tonight? The moon is still pretty full." Kagome asked, shoving the helmet over her head.

"You only transform on full moons naturally, "Koga answered. "You will have to learn how to control your transformation to morph on other nights. However, I am confident that you will easily master it. As much as I hate to admit it, Naraku is very powerful and you should be as well."

"I filed for vacation for the next week, so let's go back to your home. I'd like you to teach me how to gain control. I really can't handle seeing my friends and the kids right now. I can't handle pretending that I'm normal," Kagome said. "They will start to ask questions that I won't want to answer."

"Can I ask you why you are working at this place? This pack for youths?" Koga asked. "You can tell me on the road."

Ten minutes onto the road and Kagome answered his question. "My younger brother, his name is Souta. When I first started college, he had joined a gang. I was unaware of his involvement until it was almost too late. Inuyasha helped me to rescue him. He almost died."

"That's a good thing. Why do you sound so sad?" Koga asked confused with her silence.

"When we found him, he was in the middle of a gang war. We got there in time to stop the fight before it got too serious, but the first shot had already been fired. It was Souta's best friend. And he died in Souta's arms. My brother has never been the same since," Kagome explained.

"So he started going to one of the troubled youth programs, but it wasn't enough. I found out about the home 'Another Chance' but we didn't have enough money to afford the facility. So I started working there part-time to pay for it while I was studying at the university."

The conversation lulled and they were both quiet for several kilometers.

"I see," Koga said, breaking the silence.

"And I've been working there ever since. Souta doesn't live there anymore. He started his first year of college this year abroad. I'm proud to say that he's doing well."

"Any other family?" Koga asked.

"My grandfather and mother live at a shrine at the outskirts of the city. I don't see them often. We have different religious beliefs," Kagome said. "They have beliefs and I don't."

Koga chuckled. "I probably shouldn't laugh at that, but I feel the same way with my father. He has such faith while I'm the realist." He navigated the motorcycle to a hidden alcove and then guided them back into the den's tunnels. "You've known Inuyasha for several years. I've been aware of him and his hunters for at least the last seven years in this city."

"Oh, he's been here longer than that. We've been friends since we were eleven," Kagome explained.

"So you did not know him from before he was ten years old? Did you never meet his older brother?" Koga asked eagerly.

"No. He and his family moved to Tokyo when he was eleven. He always told me that he was an only child. I've been to his home many times, and never have his parents mentioned another son." Kagome cleared her throat. "Maybe you have him confused with someone else."

"Not likely," Koga scoffed. "There is someone I would like you to meet. He was due to arrive this afternoon. I think you will find him somewhat familiar."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Inuyasha paced in front of the television much to the annoyance of Sango and Miroku. They were growing annoyed with his obsession about Kagome's new boy and it was impossible to watch Ninja Warrior.

"Give it a rest. So she's dating some guy. I can't say that I blame her. You're never very honest with her., Sango told him matter-of-fact as she craned her neck to see the obstacle course behind him..

Inuyasha stopped his pacing and shot her an ugly glare. "Whose side are you on, wench?"

"Not yours, if you call me that again," Sango warned. She tossed an empty water bottle at Inuyasha's head. "Now, get out of the way!"

"You've got to calm down, Inuyasha. We have other things to do focus our attention on. We need to find out more information about those wolves from last night. Their behavior was odd, especially the female." Miroku wasn't watching the television anymore, but instead absently thumbed through a book about werewolves.

"That book is useless you know, " Sango told him with an amused grin. "Written hundreds of years ago from storytellers that heard corrupted versions of events."

"You never know. Besides we've got to discuss something other than the lack of Inuyasha's love life. Honestly man, you must let her live her own life. You aren't her boyfriend, so you can't make her obey you." Miroku shut the book firmly, unable to concentrate.

"Even if you were her boyfriend, she wouldn't have to obey you," Sango added casting Miroku a warning glare.

Inuyasha looked away from them and stared at the television. "You guys just don't understand. I can't lose someone else to those wolves." The latest contestant from Ninja Warrior fell into the water pit, ending their turn prematurely.

"Who did you lose?" Sango asked quietly. It was a topic she and Miroku suspected, but never heard.

"Someone a long time ago," Inuyasha answered still in his daze.

"An old girlfriend?" Miroku proded.

Inuyasha shook his head. "My brother." His feelings about his brother were mixed. He'd always looked up to him as the perfect role model, but his actions towards the end of his life destroyed the image. He didn't know what to think, but he missed him.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about Kagome being lost to wolves." Miroku reassured his fellow hunter. "She has us, as does everyone else in this country. Zero casualties on our watch."

Inuyasha said nothing, but he stopped pacing and sat next to Sango on the couch.

"Finally," she muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The figure had become acquainted with life in the shadows. For twelve years, he spent his time in the shadows only to walk in the light with others that live in the shadows. He welcomed the dark. The light had persecuted him. He welcomed death for that is what his loved ones welcomed upon him.

He felt the presence of two of his kind. One was a familiar male, an old friend, his only friend and the other was new but had the faint scent of another. The scent reminded him of a home he had lost and his own family's betrayal. He finished the final strokes on his latest work. Each piece represented another victim that he had been given the task of ending their existence.

The figure pulled back his hood and allowed light to invade his peace. The light of the room reflected upon his silvery-white hair that reached his knees, alabaster white skin, purple tattoos representing his station as an assassin, and golden eyes that sought for retribution.

"Sesshomaru, this is Kagome," Koga said, introducing the two. "I believe you both have the same problem — and his name is Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards the young woman in acceptance. "Inuyasha seeks your death as well?"

"I don't think he realizes it is me that he hunts. I don't think he would want to kill me if he knew it was me," Kagome reasoned.

Sesshomaru shook his head at her naivety and looked upon his latest artwork before answering. "It would matter not. You have become a monster to him. It matters not how much he loves you. He would spend his entire existence to destroy you. He gets it honestly from our father."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she moved closer to the mysterious artist. Koga remained leaning near the doorframe.

Sesshomaru redirected his gaze towards hers and met those curious hazel eyes with his golden ones. "After I was bitten I went to my family, to seek help. I thought that together we would find a solution to this life. He paused, staring at his paint brush for a moment. "However, my father decided that I was no longer his son. No demon could be the son of him. I was a monstrous imitation of his Sesshomaru. He moved away from our home to start anew where no one knew about his eldest son. Because as far as he was concerned, Inuyasha was now his only son."

Kagome looked back at Koga. "So is this why Inuyasha is a wolf-hunter?"

Koga nodded with his icy eyes sad.

Sesshomaru looked past the girl and addressed Koga. "If Inuyasha is looking for her, he won't stop until he finds her."

"Which is why I want your help in teaching her to control her new powers," Koga said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru grunted. "Do we know why Naraku chose her?" He glanced at Kagome briefly. "You may be pretty, but don't be fooled into thinking he is that shallow."

"Her grandfather is a Shinto priest," Koga said.

"If she how strong spiritual energy that would be a good reason. It's why he transformed _her_ those centuries ago," Sesshomaru reasoned. He looked back at Kagome. "I will help. Life grows boring with my current shadow work." His solemn gaze fell upon Koga. "I owe you for your help when I was new to this life."

An awkward silence descended upon them. "I saw your paintings," Kagome interjected. "Your use of color was very creative"

"Really?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. "The only person who ever sees them is Koga and the only place you can find them is either at my residence or in Kouga's bed chambers." Sesshomaru had a wry grin spread across his lips. "I don't remember seeing you before, so it must have been the latter."

"I-" Kagome couldn't think of a good excuse.

"How was your mission?" Koga abruptly changed he topic.

"Need you really ask? I'm painting. That should be answer enough of its success." Sesshomaru huffed indignantly. "As if I would fail," he muttered.

"What kind of mission?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Up to you if you want her to know," Sesshomaru answered.

"Have you wondered where the money for this lovely home has come from Kagome?" Koga asked.

Kagome bit her lip, a nervous habit she would have to break before she hurt herself with her slightly elongated canines. "I was a bit curious," she admitted. "This kind of financial resources are a bit out of my scope of expertise. I'm going to guess it wasn't from a bake sale or carwash."

Koga chuckled. "Not from a bake sale. My family runs a sector of the underground society of Japan. We sponsor fights and bets upon those fights."

"So you're involved in fighting, gambling, drugs, prostitution, murder and all sorts of illegal activity!" Kagome spoke quickly in a panic. She might not have been a priestess, but she did grow up in a Shrine. That kind of cruel behavior raked against her very moral core. She felt betrayed that after she shared with Koga about working with youth to prevent such lives of crime that he would lead such a life.

Kouga raised his palms signifying submission. "Slow down! No, Kagome love, we only participate in the fights and the gambling that goes along with it. However, sometimes in order to prevent the other crimes and to protect those not involved in our little underground world, Sesshomaru sometimes has missions to carry out."

"What kind of missions?" Kagome dared to venture.

"I eliminate the trouble makers.," Sesshomaru answered bored.

Kagome gaped at him incredulously. "You can't be serious? You make a living killing people?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "These people gave up their humanity long ago. In order to keep the surface dwellers like yourself, or your former self rather, safe I get rid of such villainy. Would you pity the pirates and vikings of centuries ago that raided and plundered villages?"

"I suppose not." Kagome reluctantly admitted.

Koga fought to contain a smile at Sesshomaru's logic. He was afraid that when Kagome discovered this about him that she would run to Inuyasha and beg for her death.

"It is the same. Did you like my paintings?" Sesshomaru changed the subject tired of the discussion.

"Yes! They were most excellent! The passion is very obvious. I can sense your despair and anger in some of the pieces," Kagome gushed her praise.

"You sound impressed, but I would not say that I ever paint of despair. I despair nothing. Anger perhaps can be seen, but never despair. Do not confuse the two again. NEVER despair what life has given or taken away. All one can do is accept and fight." Sesshomaru stared at her for a few moments after his speech.

Kagome averted her eyes first. Then her stomach growled — loudly.

"Time to feed the monster!" Koga exclaimed with a laugh. He reached out and laid his palm across her belly.

Kagome scowled and removed his hand roughly.

"Do not be offended. Your body is still changing. You must eat to accommodate the transformation," Sesshomaru explained.

"What do you mean? You said I wouldn't change into a wolf tonight," Kagome said, pointing a finger in Koga's chest harshly.

Koga gently brushed her finger aside. "You will not change into a wolf tonight, however, your physical structure will slightly alter. You'll become a bit taller and more muscular. Think of it as the end result of excessive workouts without the actual work."

"It's actually pretty nice. Your speed, strength, and stealth abilities will all improve while in your human form. Your senses will also become enhanced and you do not age much. I fail to see any faults in this being a werewolf deal, other than dealing with idiots that constantly want to hunt you." Sesshomaru muttered the last part under his breath trying to see how much Kagome's senses had enhanced.

"Inuyasha's not an idiot!" she defended.

"Good, you heard that," Koga replied.

"Of course, I heard that," Kagome complained.

"It's impressive that you heard that, I spoke at a frequency that only a wolf could hear," Sesshomaru clarified. "I suppose if you have more questions about the transition from human to werewolf, you can ask me. I'm the only one aside from yourself that still lives."

"Enough of this, let us acquire some food and then discuss how we are going to rid the world of Naraku." Koga said. "And just to be clear, Sesshomaru, you weren't human before your change. You were already something more." He began to head towards the door with the other two following suit.

Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru, who was walking beside her. "So, what happened to the one that turned you?"

"I was bitten on the night of a full moon. As soon as I was bit, I transformed. And as soon as I transformed I killed her," Sesshomaru answered with no hint of remorse.

"Why did you kill her? Maybe she turned you because she was in love with you?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and grabbed her shoulders. Koga turned around to observe the exchange. "Never be fooled by the poisonous words Naraku fed you. He did not turn you for love and neither did she turn me for that reason. I was converted to serve as a tool to attain power for her."

"Don't try to romanticize it," Koga warned. "Sesshomaru returned home the next morning and explained everything to his family, but they rejected him. I found him later that night and we have been friends ever since."

"I do not typically believe in friends. But Koga is the only one that I have," Sesshomaru admitted, returning his face to a stoic mask.

"I would like to be included amongst that group." Kagome dared to say.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her. "Perhaps, one day. For now, you are one of two to see emotion on this Sesshomaru's face in the past twelve years. I'd say that is a step in the right direction."


	2. Part II

**Full Moon, Full Heart**

 **Part II:**

.

.

The wolf tribe's dining hall was massive and most of the tables were crowded with barely any elbow room. It reminded her of the big on-campus cafeteria at her old university. However, the table Kagome sat at only seated three people — herself, Koga, and Sesshomaru. She didn't know if the other wolves were avoiding her or her companions.

"Is this the whole tribe?" Kagome asked.

Koga snorted. "Hardly. We eat in waves throughout the day. Food is gathered throughout the year and stored. Even during lean times, the wolves are well-fed."

"A hungry wolf means dead humans," Sesshomaru added.

Servants revealed themselves from the shadows and placed food on the table. Kagome tried to pick up their scents. She thought that perhaps they were also wolves, but they looked human. But then, she and her companions looked human— mostly.

Koga sat beside her at the head of the table. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Smell anything amiss, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome leaned forward on the table to speak in hushed tones."They are wolves, correct?"

"You are adapting to the changes quickly." Koga smiled. "They are wolves. Only those of our kind are allowed into this place. It is too dark for humans. They would be blind in here and too cold."

Kagome directed her attention to her food. "It's all meat. Where are the vegetables?"

Sesshomaru snorted derisively, but continued to eat his meal. "Wolves are carnivores."

"Sometimes we eat small berries, but it's more to clean our palates," Koga explained. "There's a reason we are able to track down Naraku at least occasionally. Beef is a favorite and even he can't pass up a good steak."

Kagome nodded and then using her hands began to tear into the meat dish. She'd never been so hungry in her life! The meat practically dissolved on her tongue.

"Eat slower." Sesshomaru warned. "You will most likely finish all your bodily changes this evening. Do not rush the transformation." He drank from a goblet of water. "Wolf vomit from gorging yourself is a disgusting experience."

"So you've freed up this next week from your mortal obligations?" Koga asked.

Kagome nodded. "Ayumi and her husband Hojo will cover the center. I don't have to be there every day. I do get vacation— though usually I never take any time off outside of holidays."

Koga glanced towards Sesshomaru.

"Human society usually offers two to four weeks of freedom from their daily jobs. They don't rotate duties like the tribe does," Sesshomaru explained. "And they have festivals to relieve the tedium of their lives."

"I understand," Koga said. He shook his head. "Better to be a wolf." He smiled at Kagome, his fangs prominent. "You're going with us to the fights tonight. My Aunt Chou will help you find an appropriate evening gown this afternoon. You should be closer to your new measurements by then."

"I didn't go to the fights on my second night as a werewolf," Sesshomaru said. "Are you sure that's prudent?"

"You were busy trying to survive your Hunter father and his friends," Koga reminded.

"I thought my body would change tonight," Kagome said. She didn't want to argue with her two allies, but there was a lot going on.

"The changes happen while you sleep," Sesshomaru explained. "Trust me, in about half an hour you'll be asleep on your feet. You might as well settle into a warm bed instead."

"How long did you sleep, Sesshomaru? And does the pain get less intense?" Kagome asked, looking between her companions.

Koga stared down at his plate, avoiding her gaze. "Natural-born wolves don't experience pain with our transformations."

Kagome gaped at him and turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. "Seriously?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "He's telling the truth. The pain is a lovely gift reserved for those that were bitten. It's one of the reasons the conversion of humans to wolves is forbidden. You can go insane with the chronic pain." He calmed finished off his drink. "As to your other question — I slept like the dead most of the second day. Luckily, I hadn't confronted my family until afterwards. I say you'll need at least seven hours to rest, but more is better," Sesshomaru advised. He turned to Koga. "I won't be able to protect her tonight. I will be preoccupied with my other tasks."

"I already decided that if anyone is going to play hero for Kagome, it will be me," Koga said with a chuckle. He grinned at Kagome. "Though try to not piss off anybody. The best defense is avoiding the fight all together."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Ten hours later, Kagome woke up refreshed. Lady Chou helped her pick out a stunning blue sequenced strapless gown. It fit her new figure like a glove. She felt a little self-conscious, but also confident at the same time.

Koga met her outside her door. He was dressed in a snappy charcoal Armani suit with his long sable-brown hair was released from its typical ponytail confines and allowed to flow loosely down his back. "You look nice," he said. "I've got a little something that will complement this dress nicely." He held out his hands and something glimmered within. "May I?"

Kagome nodded.

Koga reached behind her neck and clasped the necklace. A dazzling blue diamond rested in her cleavage. "It represents the goddess of the moon." Koga explained as he ran his fingers through her hair after locking the clasp of the necklace. Lady Chou had helped style her hair in a half updo with the other half down flowing down her back. A diamond and white-gold barrette secured it in place.

"Thank you," Kagome said, touching the necklace. "Is Sesshomaru dressed as nice as you?"

"No, Sesshomaru isn't dressed as nice as the wolf prince," Sesshomaru answered. He stood in the hall wearing dark clothing, blending into the shadows, and sporting two blades at his side. "May I leave now?" he asked Koga in irritation. "I have work to do."

"Of course, I just wanted Kagome to know what you'd would look like at the event," Koga explained.

"I don't know why it matters. If I do my job right, you won't ever see me," Sesshomaru reasoned.

"I also thought you could give her some advice when dealing with werewolves. You were once the transformed human," Koga said.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Kagome. Do not speak, unless talking is advantageous to Koga. Since you don't know when it will be advantageous, try to say nothing. Wolves are easily offended. Keep your emotions in check. A good nose can smell such a thing." He glanced at Koga and arched his eyebrow.

Koga shooed him away. "Fine, go do your assassin business."

Kagome blinked dumbfounded. "Did you just say assassin?"

"That's only on the rare occasion," Koga admitted. "He is mostly a spy and an enforcer. He keeps everyone playing nice. Since Sesshomaru has worked for the tribe, there has been very little violence."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The place was an elegant palace. It was like a fairytale ball with an assortment of characters ranging from sultans to tech-giants. Gold, silver, and jewels glittered everywhere. All the guests wore expensive and extravagant clothes. The women were decked out in diamonds and the men practically wore ties composed of thousand dollar-bills.

Kagome's grip on Koga's arm tightened anxiously. She was certainly out of her element.

Koga leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't look so overwhelmed."

Kagome looked up into his icy blue eyes that twinkled in mirth and smiled back. The smile soon became fake plastered upon her face as several strangers started to greet the couple.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Koga." A burly man with a thick Russian accent welcomed the two of them.

"I have been busy of late, my dear Vlad," Koga replied politely.

Vlad had a lecherous grin as he inspected Koga's girl. "I can see you have been busy. She is a very reasonable excuse."

Kagome blushed at the insinuations and began to stammer. "It's not like that-"

Koga wrapped his arm around her waist, and twirled Kagome towards him, interrupting her words with a greedy, passionate kiss. Kagome relaxed against him, enjoying his strength. He pulled back and smirked when he noticed Vlad walk away awkwardly.

Someone cleared his throat in annoyance nearby.

Koga reluctantly pulled back and glared at their direction. He sobered up quickly when he noticed that his father and General Tenichi were standing before him.

King Heisei smiled ever so slightly while the general had an intense look of disgust that bored into Koga and the former human female. "You are lucky that Vlad is not someone of importance here," General Tenichi sneered.

Not far away, Sesshomaru lurked in the shadows. Sesshomaru wished that General Tenichi were on his hit list. He would even do the job free of charge. That coward always rubbed him the wrong way. Plus, Sesshomaru didn't forgive easily. He remembered the general's desire to kill him once he'd been transformed. He didn't have to kill Tenichi permanently.

Before Sesshomaru's transformation into a werewolf, his father had given him his inheritance - the Tenseiga. It was an unique weapon created by the warlock Totosai. It's natural state was a sword and while that would be perfectly fine to tote around in the Feudal Era, it wasn't appropriate for modern times. Tenseiga could be transformed into a more portable dagger. However, it wasn't a blade that could harm. It could not only heal wounds, but it also brought the freshly deceased back to life. It was most useful whenever facing denizens of the Underworld — a rare occurrence.

It was Sesshomaru's second blade that was his ultimate weapon — the Bakusaiga. It had appeared shortly after his werewolf transformation.

When Totosai instructed him on the properties of Tenseiga, he had warned Sesshomaru that because of his bloodline there was a strong possibility that another weapon would come in a time of great need. It would be created from his strong spirit and a desperate need.

Sesshomaru's hand rested casually on the hilt of Bakusaiga as he watched Koga and Kagome's interaction. She really was a terrible actress. It was obvious to everyone how uncomfortable she was in this crowd.

"It's okay son, only do try and save those displays for when you two are alone in your bedroom." Heisei winked at his son and Kagome. "I wouldn't mind some grandpups in the near future."

Koga groaned and Kagome blushed. Kagome wisely remained silent, preferring to hide a bit behind Koga from their view. She was a little embarrassed by her previous display. She glanced behind at the crowd and saw that all eyes were upon her.

"You should not encourage him," General Tenichi said to King Heisei. "Prince, you are here for appearance sake, nothing more. Surely even you can't mess that up."

Koga's temper began to flare, but his father placed a calming hand upon his shoulder. "Why don't you show Kagome around the place. Just try to keep the PDA down." Heisei placed his other hand on Kagome's shoulder and met her gaze. "Make sure my boy stays out of trouble." The unsaid request to not draw unnecessary attention was well received.

"We should be in time for the next match if we head for the ring now," Koga said. He guided them to a pair of seats near the front. A waiter walked past the two carrying a tray of wine. Kagome reached for one when they were offered, but Koga shook his head and replaced it onto the tray. He smiled apologetically at the confused waiter.

Kagome looked at Koga questioningly. Koga shrugged. "You can't drink that stuff anymore. Trust me, it's disgusting." Koga inclined his head in the direction of a lanky man with a sinister expression. "You see that man?"

"Yes," Kagome said. She wasn't happy to learn that wine would taste bad now. Already, Ramune sodas were ruined. Now she wouldn't be able to enjoy a nice glass of bubbly.

"Stop pouting," Koga advised, wrapping his arm around her shoulders comfortably. "Grapes lead to kidney failure. You'll find the benefits outweigh the few dietary restrictions. As I was saying, that man has had the winning fighter in the last ten matches. Don't you find that odd?"

Kagome shrugged. "Could just be lucky or very well-trained."

Koga shook his head. "Not quite. The last ten losers all died with two hours of the match. Apparently, there was some sort of rare food poison in their system. It is only found in certain areas of the Australian Outback."

"That man murdered them?" Kagome asked in a shocked whisper.

"He is equally responsible. Do you see that short little man sitting behind him on the floor? That's his lap dog. He's the apothecary. He is our friend's assignment tonight." Koga relaxed in his chair.

"Is there an antidote?" Kagome asked.

"Not officially, but our friend in the shadows has a way with healing even the most impossible injuries," Koga said. "We were able to his skills on the victim fighters after we discovered what was happening. We've kept them in seclusion. Unfortunately, we weren't able to help the first couple."

They watched the match and while the sinister man's fighter won, the other didn't fall ill. "Sometimes the threat is enough to reform others," Koga said in satisfaction. He noticed a change in Kagome's scent — it was more woodsy. "We need to head back. You're not going to last much longer."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kagome's muscles were sore and achy. She felt a dull headache and her joints were swollen with a pain similar to her wolf transformation the night before.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome," Koga assured her. A sleek black limo waited for them outside. They rode with Kagome resting her head in his lap and arrived in a residential area. "I have a condo here and we'll stay the night. You'll feel better in the morning."

Kagome followed him inside, leaning heavily against him as they took the elevator to the high-rise condo. "I mentioned wolf magic before. It's derived from the bond of a pack. I can't take away your pain completely, but I can dull it by sharing it if we sleep next to each other with skin-to-skin contact. Since you're not part of the pack, I'm afraid touching is the only way I can use the magic."

Her body ached and her sense of modesty hardly mattered at this point. Her friends Yuka and Ayumi constantly berated her for being too much of a prude. It wasn't every night that a handsome wolf prince offered to sleep beside you. "I think I'll be able to manage the hardship," she said, grimacing at the pain.

Koga helped Kagome out of her dress and she slipped under the covers of the king-sized bed. The mattress was soft like a cloud, but every point of contact of her skin felt like pins and needles.

"If you'll allow it, I can ease some of your discomfort, but I would need to be touching you skin-to-skin," Koga explained.

"I really don't care as long as you can help the pain." Kagome grimaced from the discomfort. "Why are you asking now? You didn't ask last night."

"Sesshomaru told me it was not appropriate behavior for a human," Koga answered. He joined her in the bed, dressed in his under clothes, and hugged her against him. The neuropathic pains and burning ache in her muscles eased at his touch.

"I feel I need to be honest. I'm attracted to you, Kagome." Koga closed his eyes and grit his teeth as waves of Kagome's agony transferred into him. "There is a cinnamon-like spice to your scent. I believe you have inherited some of your family's holy powers. Shintoism is the traditional practice of Japan, but most Japanese do not identify themselves as Shinto. At least, that's what I read on wikipedia when I looked it up."

"Why would you look that up? Are you not native to Japan?" Kagome asked.

"Our tribe immigrated here five-hundred years ago during the Feudal Era," Koga explained. "My mother was from Japan, but my father isn't. Could you explain Shintoism to me?"

"Everything has a spirit, according to my grandfather," Kagome tried to describe. "He's a Shinto priest. When a spirit becomes corrupted with malice or other negative emotions, a priest or priestess of pure heart can purify the spirit. There is a natural order to things and chaos occurs when that order is disrupted." She yawned and relaxed deeper into the pillow under her head.

"Have you ever purified something?" Koga asked. He began to caress her arm.

"Just water with a filter," Kagome teased. She yawned and shook her head, trying to fight sleep. "Koga?" Kagome asked groggily. "I've told you about my family. Can you tell me a little more about yours?"

"I once had a brother," Koga answered softly, his warm breath fanned across her neck. "He was younger and we had different mothers."

"What happened?"

"He was lost to me long ago. He became corrupted by his lust for power and his obsessions." Koga stroked her hair soothingly. "My father is the king. My aunt is Lady Chou. My mother died when I was a pup, so my aunt is the one that raised me. Father was too busy leading the tribe."

They fell into a comfortable silence and Kagome napped for a short while. She woke with a start. "Are you still awake?"

"Hmm," Koga hummed.

"Will the changes in my appearance be very obvious? I don't want to have to avoid my family and friends," Kagome said.

"We don't have too many documented cases of transformed wolves to base this on. Our library is vague regarding the topic. However, with Sesshomaru as an example, I'd say that you'll be more tone, but clothing can hide that. There's no point in speculating, we'll find out soon enough." Koga brushed a kiss to the top of her head. "Go to sleep now, we'll talk later."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The shower in Koga's condo was amazing. The hot water eased her tense muscles. She might not need to take a shower, but she really enjoyed the feeling of freshly shampooed hair. And since Koga didn't have to bathe either and yet owned a shower, he must have enjoyed it too.

Koga knocked on the bathroom door. Kagome slid open the shower door. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"I'll be done in a few minutes," she called back. He'd offered to take her back to either the den or her own apartment. She wasn't sure she wanted to do either. While the limo had dropped them off the night before, Koga had another motorcycle in the garage here. She was tempted to ask if they could stay at the condo, but that wouldn't solve anything.

Kagome returned to scrubbing her legs. The differences in her body were interesting. Her legs, arms, and torso were toned. Her fingers seemed slightly longer. If her mother and Inuyasha didn't notice, then she'd be fine. If the latter truly was a Hunter and he noticed, then she'd be in trouble.

After a final rinse, Kagome turned off the water and toweled off. She shrugged on the large terrycloth robe and stepped out of the bathroom. Koga waited for her in the kitchen. He had a pan full of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I guess cholesterol isn't a problem for werewolves," Kagome teased.

"I suppose it's not," Koga agreed. "Have you decided what to do?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers," Kagome said. "I want to know Inuyasha's perspective. We'd been friends for a decade and he won't be fooled by any lame excuses. I think I should also visit my grandfather. If I do have holy powers, maybe he can teach me to use them."

"That's a good plan. I'll work to teach you how to master the use of illusions," Koga said.

"How do illusions work?"

"You'll appear as you imagine yourself," Koga answered. He closed his eyes briefly and his tail vanished. "When I was a pup, I couldn't control my humanoid appearance and would forget about the tail."

"So you can look like anyone?"

"Maybe some can, but I don't know of that skill. You can only look like different versions of yourself," he explained. "I'll take you back to your apartment. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Do I really need to worry about Naraku?"

Koga shook his head. "Based on his usual method of operation, he won't bother you again until the next full moon. I'm not sure if he was out for you specifically or the Hunters, or something else. He'll want to wait until the excitement has died down."

"If you knew his habits so well, don't you think you'd have prevented this whole episode from happening?" Kagome asked.

"That is an excellent point," Koga admitted. "I won't be too far then. He's fooled us before."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The Tokyo field office was one of the best for the International Association of Hunters. The association not only consisted of werewolf hunters, demon slayers, warlocks and witches, and assorted former military, but also a division of Buddhist monks. Each team was to consist of at least three of the different divisions.

Inuyasha had officially been a member of the hunter division for five years. Due to recent technological improvements, the ability to have secure teleconferences made travel abroad unnecessary. Unfortunately, it did nothing to reduce interacting with his father.

Toga, the infamous werewolf hunter of the previous generation, stared back at Inuyasha impatiently. He wanted an update on their dealings with the local werewolf population. Growing up, Inuyasha had been taught that all werewolves were evil. You didn't wait for evil to strike, you protected your people.

However, he often found himself letting the wolves alone, if they didn't interact with humans. If they kept themselves in the shadows, then there was no reason to harass them. Miroku's perspective had changed his own. It felt wrong to preemptively take down werewolves on the basis that they _might_ do a crime.

"We're still investigating," Inuyasha explained. "On the full moon there was a lone wolf and it appeared to be a first time transformation. Shortly before we arrived on scene, there were two other parties. She seemed to have left with the larger party."

"I see," Toga said, his voice disapproving. It was clear that he felt he'd have caught the wolf. "You know your orders."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, sir," he agreed. Their latest orders were to detain any werewolves or other creatures of a supernatural nature. They were not to kill any of the creatures if it were avoidable. He was grateful for the new policy, but also a little suspect about its origins.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Inuyasha asked.

Toga's jaw clenched. "Are you finished with your report?"

"Sango turned in the report about the demonic possession and Miroku's exorcism. Otherwise, it's been pretty quiet these last few weeks," Inuyasha explained.

"Very well. Ask your question," Toga agreed.

"Mom's birthday is coming up, did you want to get together?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. His mother had died seven years ago, leaving his father a widower. Inuyasha celebrated her birthday every year. He always invited his father, but he'd never come. His father was a distant man and it made him yearn for his older half-brother, Sesshomaru.

"Not this year," Toga said quietly. "Are you properly caring for your blade?"

Inuyasha was caught off guard by the topic change. "Tessaiga? I keep it clean and sharp. Why?"

"And you always carry it on your person?" Toga asked.

"Except when I go to places where weapons are forbidden," Inuyasha answered.

"I suggest you not go to places where weapons are forbidden then," Toga said. He glanced behind him, angling out of the view of the camera. He exchanged quiet words with Myoga — his secretary. Toga leaned forward towards the screen. "Let me know when you track down the wolf." He disconnected the teleconference.

Inuyasha stared at the black screen in silence. He had an awkward relationship with his father. Toga was distant and yet overbearing at the same time. He stepped out of the secure room and found Miroku sitting at the long table in the library.

"Another affectionate conversation with your father?" Miroku asked, glancing up from his laptop. A thick pile of research books were scattered within his arm's reach.

"Ha!" Inuyasha pulled out the chair across from him and sat down heavily, slouching in emotional exhaustion. "Find anything?"

"You're not going to like it," Miroku said. He turned his laptop around so the screen faced Inuyasha. It was the scanned image of a painting from the Renaissance period in Italy.

"What am I looking at?" Inuyasha asked irritated. "If you're trying to convince me on taking an international expedition then you're out of luck. I have to get approval for those from father and I'm not talking to him voluntarily unless it's life or death. "

"No need, my uncultured friend," Miroku assured him. "This is from one of our Italian colleagues. I'd contacted him after we pulled up nothing in records department on Naraku. This painting comes from a folk legend in the Italian countryside. The devil taking the form of a wolf. " He advanced the image to another drawing from an old manuscript. "This was during the witch-persecution era of Europe. I believe this is the lead we needed about Naraku. I think he's the werewolf responsible for some of the recent deaths we were investigating."

The man in the image did look similar to Naraku.

They had been investigating the suspicious deaths of a half-dozen hikers in the last six months. Most had been lone travelers — their families not worried about their prolonged absences due to their frequent adventures in remote regions.

Kagome's fear on the night of the full moon, her new friend, and recent date with Naraku all combined to twist Inuyasha's stomach uncomfortably. "The confused female wolf,"he said quietly.

Miroku nodded with a solemn expression. "I've not told Sango about my suspicions. I don't think she'll take it well." He turned the computer back around. "I've not found anything on Kagome's new friend Koga. Did you sense anything about him?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Do you think he's a wolf too?"

"He could be the rescue party for that female wolf. I think you need to find out. Did you already arrange a lunch date with Kagome to apologize?" Miroku flexed the tension out of his neck muscles, cracking his vertebrae with a loud pop.

"I planned to call her in a little bit," Inuyasha said. "Should I ask her directly?"

Miroku shook his head. "Of course not. If she is the new werewolf and if Koga is the one that helped her in the woods, then she'll know we're hunters. She'll be analyzing you too."

Inuyasha groaned. "I'm terrible with pretense." He pushed away from the table. There was no point in postponing the inevitable. If Kagome was a werewolf it wouldn't be the first time he lost a loved one to the wolf's curse. His brother Sesshomaru had been transformed when he was a kid and his father Toga had killed him. "If she is a wolf, remember we are to contain her and not kill her."

"Of course," Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha made his way to the balcony. Pulling out his cell phone, he tried Kagome's number. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hello?" she asked, breathless.

"Hey, Kagome. Are you up for a lunch date with me today? I'd like to apologize for my behavior," he added. The apology had been Miroku's idea. Personally, Inuyasha didn't think he did anything wrong. Though, with recent developments in their investigation he'd make any excuse.

"I've love to, Inuyasha," Kagome agreed. "Can you pick me up from my apartment in an hour?"

"Count on me," Inuyasha promised.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

She hated him, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Naraku had inherited some strong witch magic from his mother and he'd chosen Kagura to use it on. He'd stolen her heart, literally. She didn't know where he kept it, but she couldn't die and she couldn't exercise free-will. Over the last five centuries she'd done things that would haunt her forever.

She grew up on the northern most island of Japan, Hokkaido. The people of her land were simple and content. They were a farming community where no one went hungry or unsheltered. The villagers took care of one another and they worshipped the Goddess of the Wind. When Kagura had been born with the innate power to control the element of wind, she'd been seen as a blessing from the goddess. The crops flourished during her youth and the villagers were blissfuly unaware that news of their goddess' blessing had spread.

It had been her misfortune — and that of her village — to have attracted Naraku's attention. Outside of her homeland, she'd been called her the Wind Witch and her reputation had spread by word of mouth. Her name became associated with terror and she'd become a scapegoat for typhoons and other terrible weather. It had been a terrible surprise to learn that outside her village, she'd been viewed as the source of nightmares.

It had been shortly after her twentieth birthday when Naraku had snatched her. She was betrothed to her childhood sweetheart and they were due to be married at the end of the week. They would have been married years earlier, but he was a _wako_ , or Japanese pirate. He had been raiding the shores of China intermittently for the two years prior. Naraku's interference changed all that.

Naraku bit her and transformed Kagura into a werewolf. During the night of her first change when she'd been weak, disoriented, and incapacitated — Naraku murdered her entire village. It had been little consolation to learn that her betrothed had put up a strong resistance. He'd still died.

Naraku used dark magic to convert the negative energy of the villagers' deaths to take Kagura's heart and literally remove it from her chest. Wolf's magic allowed her to live without her heart. It beat within a strange box that was always within Naraku's possession and as a result, she was possessed. Naraku's will could control her actions. Kagura was the source of great tragedies over the next few centuries. She was aware of what happened, but unable to fight against her body's actions. It was a living nightmare.

Kagura wasn't supposed to have feelings — which was a blessing considering she was the sole survivor of every person she ever knew. It should have been impossible for her to care about anyone without her heart. However, she did come to gradually care for her adopted sister— Kanna. Kanna was another of Naraku's victims.

Then something unexpected happened about a decade ago. There had been another whom she cared about— Sesshomaru. Her mission had been to study Sesshomaru and learn about not only his habits and personality, but about his unique ancestry. He had made an impression that was even stronger than her memories of her betrothed.

Under Naraku's influence, she'd turned Sesshomaru into a werewolf. There was a brief flash of hope that the bond they'd forged would survive. Perhaps, together they could escape Naraku's influence.

It all went wrong when Sesshomaru tried to kill her.

She still didn't understand how she wasn't dead. Maybe Naraku's magic kept her alive? She could be injured gravely, but given enough time — she would recover. She'd tried to kill herself many times before meeting Sesshomaru, but it never took.

It had taken ten years for her to heal from the wounds of Sesshomaru's attacks. Not only did he possess the strength of an alpha werewolf, but he was descended from a mighty line of inhuman warriors. Sesshomaru's ancestors had been powerful yokai in ancient Japan. Though, the Feudal Era didn't feel like ancient Japan to her — it was just Japan.

Kagura did learn something useful during her time of recovery. Before Naraku turned Kagura into a werewolf, he'd done the same for a both a powerful priestess and medium in Okinawa. He had taken them during the witch trials of Okinawa in the early fifteenth century. Kikyo was the king of Ryukya's sister — the high priestess also known as a _noro_. Kanna was a spirit medium known as a _yuta_.

The king had been a recent convert to Confucianism and had led the witch hunt himself. He was distraught after his firstborn child was stillborn and his queen died shortly after his delivery.

The king decided the tragedy was a curse from the witches. He'd had everyone put to death — priestess and medium alike. It had been challenging to capture the strongest of each and Naraku had arrived in time to save them from a mortal end.

Kanna had transformed into a werewolf without complication. Unfortunately, the wolf magic and the priestess's innate spiritual powers conflicted. She destroyed every human in a five kilometer radius in a great surge of chaotic, uncontrolled energy. Afterwards, she immediately fell into a coma. Five hundred years later, the priestess Kikyo was still in a coma.

Kagura didn't understand Naraku's obsession with the priestess. He treated her like the Snow White of Grimm's Fairy Tales. Her eternally young body was tucked away inside a glass coffin — neither alive nor dead.

Kagura starred down at the glass coffin and the priestess within. Kikyo's dark eyes snapped open and for the first time in her immortal life, Kagura felt her heart beat.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Inuyasha wiped his sweaty palms onto the fronts of his pants. He shouldn't have been this nervous. It wasn't like he was on a first date. He was just meeting Kagome for lunch. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but it felt different.

Seeing her get off Koga's motorcycle had changed everything. He'd been against her dating Naraku, but he still couldn't figure out why that man made all his internal alarms scream. He was too clean on paper —- which meant that someone had scrubbed him from all public records.

He rapped his knuckles on the front door of Kagome's apartment. She opened the door promptly. He stared for a moment. She wore a white sundress that flowed easily about her legs. Her legs looked much more tone than he remembered. Had she been working out? "Hey, Kagome. You ready to go?"

Kagome nodded. "You'll drive?"

Inuyasha gestured towards his Subaru. "I'm parked over there."

Kagome locked up the door behind her and smiled. "Lead the way."

After a brief discussion about restaurant they settled on Italian. Ristorante Il Buttero in the Shibiuya district had outside seating and was a lovely place to enjoy the nice weather that day. Inuyasha ordered for both of them and Kagome thought nothing of it. He always ordered for the two of them.

It wasn't until her plate was set before her that she realized she was on a strictly meat diet now. Perhaps Koga and Sesshomaru had exaggerated. Surely a wolf could eat foods other than meat and berries. Dogs would eat anything you put before them. But then, they did get sick sometimes because of that. She remembered her friend Yuka taking her dog to the veterinarian after it ate chocolate.

"You've been busy, lately." Inuyasha commented as he watched Kagome push her vegetables around on her plate. She had eaten her meat already.

"Yeah, things have been a little hectic lately." Kagome admitted, refusing to meet his eyes. She couldn't look at him directly, not after meeting Sesshomaru. "I'm taking a week off from work. That Naraku was bad news, I never should have gone out with him."

"Keh, yeah, you should listen to me more often," Inuyasha said. "You work too much anyway. It's about time you took a vacation." He tapped his fork against the side of his plate, noodles wrapped around its tine.

Kagome looked at him briefly and flashed a quick smile. "Souta had mentioned to me that I needed a staycation during his last break from classes at the university."

"Do you plan to spend much time of this staycation with your new boyfriend?" Inuyasha pressed. "You know, that guy that gave you a ride back yesterday. What was his name? Koga?"

"He's not my boyfriend. We only met recently," Kagome admitted. She twirled her noodles and stuck a forkful into her mouth. She swallowed after barely chewing. "I can't believe they serve forks here and you have to ask for chopsticks," she grouched.

"They are trying to be authentic," Inuyasha said. "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast? I mean, this Koga is better than Naraku. Anyone is better than him. But, you don't know anything about this guy either."

"Well I don't know everything about you and I've known you for years," Kagome snapped irritatedly.

Inuyasha didn't have an answer for that. He was being a hypocrite. Suddenly, Kagome's face turned green and she ran from the table towards the restroom.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha followed after her, pushing his chair back with such force that it clattered to the floor. He rushed after her into the women's restroom and cringed as an elderly woman screamed in his ear and hit him hard with her handbag.

"Oh shut up, grandma," Inuyasha muttered stepping past her and catching the still swinging door of Kagome's stall. She was leaned over the toilet as violent bouts of vomit surged through her body. Inuyasha kneeled behind her, held back her hair, and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

He felt dread in his gut. Either she was pregnant, or she was a werewolf. He'd requested the garlic pasta for them both. Garlic and onions were extremely dangerous foods for canines. Symptoms of food poisoning from them included vomiting and anemia.

"It's okay, Kagome. You're going to be all right." Inuyasha helped her stand and led her to the sink to rinse her mouth. "I need to settle our bill. Wait for me at the hostess table and I'll take you home."

"Sorry about that, Inuyasha. I just haven't been feeling well lately." Kagome cupped her hands, filled them with cold water, and then splashed her face.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take you home and we'll just hang out quietly on your couch. Maybe Netflix has a new series we can watch," Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome smiled at him half-heartedly. "Or we could watch that Korean drama I wanted to see last time?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Maybe an episode or two," he conceded.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kagome felt queasy and wondered what she ate that lead to her illness. She'd have to get a list from Koga as to what foods were forbidden. Sesshomaru could have given her a better warning too. Inuyasha was suspiciously acting nicer than usual.

"I'll just change into some more comfortable clothes," Kagome said. She started for her bedroom while leaving Inuyasha to turn on the television in the living room. She stopped short at the sight of her bed and cried out.

A dagger was impaled into the center of her pillow. A sheet of paper was stabbed between the blade and the feathery mess that remained of the pillow.

The message was scrawled in an elegant hand, though the ink had a coppery scent.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, rushing beside her. He stepped past her into the room and read the letter. "Naraku left you a note," he said, his expression grim. "I think you should come with me. Your place is too dangerous."

"He isn't supposed to know where I live," Kagome whispered. She'd been careful to only communicate with him via text and always meet him somewhere on the three dates they'd been on. She knew not to trust strangers completely and that was before she knew he was a werewolf.

Inuyasha came back beside her, careful not to disturb the weapon on her bed. He looped his arm over her shoulders and hugged her against him. "You know you can tell me anything. I would never judge you, Kagome. You know that, right?"

Kagome nodded her head, although she didn't believe him. She knew of Sesshomaru, she could not trust him. Koga was the only one that she could trust with her protection. Inuyasha was a werewolf hunter and she was now a werewolf.

Inuyasha sighed. "Come on, you're going to be staying at mine and Miroku's apartment."

"Koga is supposed to come by later today," Kagome protested. "He won't know where I am."

"So text him," Inuyasha suggested, dropping his arm from around her. He picked up her backpack from on top of her dresser. He tossed it to her. "Pack some essentials. If you think of something else, Sango and Miroku can come over later and get it for you."

"Why would Sango and Miroku come over later? Maybe we need to call the police?" Kagome suggested.

"Because police can't deal with a werewolf," Inuyasha snapped. His golden eyes were bright with anger as he met her gaze. "He is a werewolf, isn't he?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, breaking the skin. She cringed in a pain and then nodded. "I think so."

"Keh, you think so," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome started to pull out clothes and toiletries from her dresser and bathroom, doing everything she could to avoid the sight of her bed and Inuyasha's knowing look.

A short while later, Kagome rode in the front seat of Inuyasha's Subaru clutching her backpack. If he knew about Naraku, did he know that she was a werewolf? If he didn't, then Miroku and Sango would figure it out. At least she confirmed that he was in fact the hunter that chased after her the other night. She would have to trust that Koga would save her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, while they waited at an intersection. Masses of people passed through the busy streets of Tokyo. Could Naraku be hidden amongst those people? Did he have his own tribe full of spies throughout the city? Wolves were pack animals, surely he had allies.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any siblings?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha hesitated, his expression darkening. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

Kagome shrugged. "I always assumed that you didn't."

"No," Inuyasha told her. "I'm an only child."

Maybe he didn't know Sesshomaru was still alive? Or maybe he had purposely forgotten about him. His shuttered expression kept her questions unasked and an uncomfortable silence settled between them.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Koga was restless after taking Kagome home. He'd returned to the den to pass the time until he was supposed to pick her up again. His aunt kept him company reading a book while Koga paced back and forth in the pack's library.

"Nephew, you need to calm down. If your father wasn't at a meeting with the general, I'd suggest you ask him for a mission to keep you occupied," Chou said. She calmly turned the page of her book.

"Father wouldn't trust me with any important missions in my current state of mind," Koga argued. He'd only had one real mission for the past few centuries and he still hadn't succeeded. Naraku was still alive.

"You could burn off some energy with the young pups in the training room. I'm sure Sesshomaru would appreciate a break. It's his shift today," Chou said.

Koga paused. "Sesshomaru is having to train the young wolves?" That was new. Most of the tribe acted like Sesshomaru was contagious with the plague given his origin. He wasn't sure if it was fear that kept the pack from accepting Sesshomaru whole-heartedly or racism.

"King Heisei and General Tenichi took a large contingent of the pack with them. They have a meeting on the mainland with several other tribes." Chou answered.

Koga walked over towards his aunt and took the book from her hands. "They went to China? The centurial meeting wasn't due for another three years."

Chou grabbed the book back and slapped the back of his hand. "Be respectful of your aunt," she warned. "General Tenichi and a few other generals decided they needed to meet sooner. I don't know why."

"Do you know why I wasn't told?" Koga demanded. "I'm the prince. I'm the heir of the tribe. Shouldn't I be included?"

"While they did take several members of the pack, only the king and his general attend these functions. You know that," Chou chided.

"I'm sorry, auntie. I should have been more respectful," Koga apologized, dipping his head in respect.

"He left you here to take care of local problems," Chou said, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "You have plenty to do, nephew. There is a new transformed werewolf, your brother is obviously up to something, and the hunters are practically nipping at your heels."

"I'll go help out Sesshomaru before he accidentally kills the pups then," Koga decided. Afterwards, he'd let Sesshomaru know of his plans and then go and retrieve Kagome.

Sesshomaru and the pups were in wolf form. The tribes scholars suspected that Sesshomaru's heritage made it possible for him to transform without a full moon much like the natural-born wolves could do. The fifteen pups were scattered about the room in exhausted heaps while Sesshomaru paced easily waiting for the next pup to attempt an attack.

The pups looked up eagerly as their prince entered the room. Koga transformed into his wolf form and stalked towards Sesshomaru. "Maybe we should show these pups a more evenly matched sparring session," Koga said.

The pups barked in appreciation and Sesshomaru merely stared back at him. They both knew that Sesshomaru was stronger. The rest of the tribe didn't know this and they did their best to keep it that way.

Koga sprang towards Sesshomaru and the latter deflected his blow, but was knocked back from the force of it.

Koga landed easily on his feet and charged again. It felt good to spar and the two friends gave and took fairly equally. By the time they were done, the pups were excitedly trying to mimic some of the techniques they witnessed.

After transforming into their human forms, Sesshomaru stretched out his back and leg muscles. Koga wondered how the pain of his transformation affected him because he didn't so much as flinch. The pups began to file out of the practice room and the prince and the assassin were alone.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Not that I'm complaining about having help with these annoying children. I thought you'd be attached at the hip to Kagome."

"I'm giving her a few hours. I'm sure this whole experience is overwhelming," Koga explained.

"It will be worse if Naraku decides to abduct her while you're busy trying to be a gentleman," Sesshomaru argued. "It would be prudent to figure out why Naraku chose her for the transformation. What makes her special?"

"Do you think it's her bloodline? Her grandfather is a Shinto priest," Koga explained.

"I think we need to find out," Sesshomaru answered.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Have you ever thought about training in Shintoism?" Miroku asked. "For the last two years, I've been petitioning Inuyasha to bring you onto the team, but he's been too protective. With your innate purification powers, you'd be a valuable asset. With just a little training, you'd be very powerful. It would be a very valuable skill, especially if a werewolf is after you."

"You speak of werewolves so easily," Kagome said cautiously.

Miroku shrugged. Inuyasha and Sango were in the kitchen having a heated discussion. They kept their voices low, but Kagome heard them clearly with her inhuman hearing. "My spiritual powers have been an asset to me whenever I have faced violent supernatural forces. Why just last week I exorcised a demonic entity that was intent on slaughtering an entire family!"

"It's hard for me to fathom that you're in this line of business," Kagome said.

"It's a family business. I come from a line of Buddhist priests that specialized in exorcisms. Sango comes from demon hunters, and Inuyasha — well, his family is the best at hunting in general," Miroku explained.

"I can't believe you're sitting here telling me all of this," Kagome said.

"I was hoping that after you heard the truth about us, you might trust me with the truth about yourself," Miroku answered. Kagome pursed her lips, but said nothing. "I understand your caution, but I can sense the difference in you. There isn't any point in pretending anymore."

"Naraku cursed me," Kagome admitted, staring down at her hands.

"You don't have to worry, we don't go around killing werewolves that haven't done anything. Though, to be fair, the policy of ten years ago did involve the destruction of all supernatural beasts preemptively. The powers that be decided that not all supernatural creatures were innately evil," Miroku explained. "So, you see you're perfectly safe with us from Naraku and whatever his goals are for you."

"Do you know much about Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"The more we learn, the more worried we become," Miroku said.

Sango and Inuyasha rejoined them. The demon huntress was standoffish and avoided Kagome's gaze. "Has she made a list of things we need to pick up?"

"She is right here," Miroku said, frowning. "And yes, I have a list."

"Then let's go," Sango said. She turned abruptly and started for the door.

"Don't worry about her, she just takes a while accepting uncomfortable situations," Miroku apologized. "She'll come around," he promised before chasing after his girlfriend.

Inuyasha rummaged in his closet for a few moments and took out a throw blanket that Kagome had given him for Christmas the year before. He placed it over her shoulders and then sat beside her on the couch. Her stomach growled into the silence.

"Do you know what you can eat safely?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome tugged the blue fleece blanket tight over her shoulders. "I'm apparently a carnivore that can handle a few berries," she said, thinking back to her meal with Koga and Sesshomaru.

"I have some sausage and eggs," Inuyasha said. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have it ready."

Kagome followed him into the kitchen. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder from the stove as he set out a frying pan. "What? Don't think I'm capable of scrambling a few eggs?"

"No, it's just, this is all very strange. My concept of the world has been shattered and you're taking it all in stride," Kagome said.

"I grew up with this stuff. I'm sure you had studied under your grandfather you'd be familiar with these things too," Inuyasha said.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Koga parked his motorcycle outside Kagome's apartment building. He sniffed the air, picking up on subtle changes in the environment. He could tell that Kagome was not there and had been absent for a few hours at least. He could also smell traces of that wolf hunter that she was her friend.

Perhaps the scent that caught his attention the most was the lingering presence of Naraku. An immense wave of hate flashed through his mind. The Subaru vehicle that belonged to the wolf hunter approached.

Koga hid his motorcycle and himself behind some bushes. He watched the SUV park in front of the apartment building. It wasn't Inuyasha driving, but the other two hunters. He recognized their scents.

"I just don't like this." Miroku commented as he and Sango began walking towards the apartment. "Kagome is scared out of her mind and this Naraku is very dangerous. I still can't believe she went out with him to begin with."

"Maybe if Inuyasha hadn't been such a child with his feelings for her, someone else wouldn't have had the chance to come along and romance her," Sango said. "I just wish it hadn't been Naraku. Now her life is ruined."

"Her life is different, not ruined," Miroku protested. "What about the guy Inuyasha saw her with yesterday morning?" Miroku asked as he dug the keys out of his pocket to unlock the front door.

The wolf prince felt guilty. He was benefiting from Kagome's misfortune. She should have never been made into one of his kind. But, it did happen and there was no point in dwelling on things that couldn't be changed.

Koga realized that the two individuals who meant the most to him were made into werewolves against their will. If the law had been obeyed it was quite possible that they would both be his enemy.

Koga made a decision. He released the wolf magic he'd been using to conceal his presence. The Buddhist monk immediately stiffened and turned towards him.

"Yo, excuse me," Koga called out, waving to the pair. "Do you know where Kagome is?"

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm Koga. I haven't talked to her all day and was beginning to worry," Koga answered. "Is she with Inuyasha?"

Sango sighed and turned to Miroku. "I'll give this a chance, but I don't like it."

"Trust me, Sango. When have I ever disappointed you?" Miroku turned back towards Koga. "Why don't you come inside with us? We're packing a few things for Kagome and then we can take you to her."

"Why isn't she here now?" Koga asked. "I sense a dangerous enemy has been here."

"You're correct. We'll show you," Miroku replied.

Koga followed them into Kagome's apartment. These were without doubt the other two hunters from two nights ago. He could sense their trepidation around him. Did that mean they knew what he was? Did they know what Kagome was? His questions ceased when he saw the dagger in Kagome's pillow.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"You're awake," Kagura said in shock. She opened the lid of the glass coffin and helped the woman, Kikyo, climb out.

"How long have I been…asleep?" Kikyo asked. She blinked her dark eyes heavily. "Where are we?"

"I don't know how long you've been asleep," Kagura said. "You've been in some sort of stasis for at least five hundred years. We're in Japan. Osaka."

Kikyo touched the base of her throat, Naraku's fangs had pierced her skin there centuries ago. She'd never transformed into a wolf. Was she a werewolf or something more? Kagura didn't know. "Osaka is very far north of my kingdom."

"Are you hungry?" Kagura asked. She could smell the holy power in the woman, but the scent of a wolf was absent. The priestess wasn't a werewolf.

"No." Kikyo turned towards Kagura. "Your heart was absent. I have returned it."

Kagura's eyes watered with emotion. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Where is he?" Kikyo asked. "The demon wolf?"

"He's not here," Kagura assured her. "He's meeting a coven of vampires tonight."

Kikyo nodded. "Good. He won't be able to take your heart again. You are free."

Kagura didn't even know how to imagine her life with this newfound freedom. Should see try to find Sesshomaru and explain herself? Should she pretend to still be under Naraku's influence for Kanna's sake? Should would have to do something to repay this priestess. "I owe you my freedom. Let me help you."

"Five hundred years," Kikyo echoed. "My brother is dead; everyone is dead." A lone tear streaked from her eye. "What's your name?"

"Kagura."

"When do you expect the demon wolf to return?" Kikyo asked.

"Not at least until tomorrow night," Kagura said.

"Let us leave this place," Kikyo said. "Go somewhere he does not know. And while we're on our way, Kagura, I need you to tell me about this time."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kagome and Inuyasha were two episodes into the Korean drama when the front door opened. Inuyasha quickly brushed away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "Why couldn't we have watched The Punisher?" he complained under his breath.

"Honey, I'm home!" Miroku called out. "We brought company."

Kagome looked over the back of the couch and smiled in surprise at seeing Koga standing next to Sango and Miroku at the front of the apartment.

"He was at your apartment," Sango said. Her posture was relaxed and whatever trepidation she had earlier that afternoon seemed to have dissipated. Koga, the wolf prince, had apparently charmed the demon slayer.

"Yo, Kagome," Koga said, grinning boyishly at her. He cast a quick glance at Inuyasha and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What's he doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome jumped over the back of the couch and ran to Koga. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. His arms snacked around her waist and he held her against him.

"He's her boyfriend," Sango snapped. "He was worried."

Miroku leaned against the kitchen bar with arms folded over his chest with an amused smile as he enjoyed the show.

"Well I don't know that he's boyfriend material," Inuyasha argued. "Just how old are you, Koga?"

"Why do you care about my age?" Koga asked. He brushed a kiss to Kagome's brow before she stepped back.

"Because I didn't know what a monster Naraku was when Kagome decided he was boyfriend material just last week. And we all know how that turned out," Inuyasha answered.

"Naraku is no friend of mine," Koga said.

"So you do know him?" Inuyasha probed. "Were you aware that he is in fact a werewolf?"

Koga's face was expressionless and Kagome's heart pounded. "Yes, just as I'm aware that the three of you are Hunters," he said looking between Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

Sango sucked in air between her teeth sharply.

"Kagome, I think we should go," Koga said. He held out his hand towards her.

"Cards are on the table," Miroku said holding his hands placatingly. "Now we all know Naraku is a werewolf that specifically targeted Kagome — whom we all care about. Why did he choose Kagome? Was it her relationship to him?" He pointed to Inuyasha. "Or was it something about her specifically? Does it have to do with her family running a Shinto shrine?"

"You never ask questions without already knowing the answers," Sango interrupted.

"If Kagome leaves with Koga she's lost half her allies. From what I could learn about Naraku — he's been around at least five hundred years. She needs all the help she can get," Miroku said.

"You're also the only lead we have on Naraku," Sango said. "He will come for you."

"So my choices are go with Koga or stay with you guys to be bait?" Kagome laughed. "That doesn't sound like much of a choice to me."

"Our operation is mobile," Inuyasha said. "Miroku thinks you were chosen because of your heritage as a Shinto priestess. I think we need to visit your family shrine. If you have time for training — great, but I think you're years too late for that."

Koga ran his fingers through his long hair. "What is your policy on supernatural creatures, hunters?"

"We no longer strike preemptively. We retaliate against known crimes," Inuyasha said. "It's the reason we didn't pursue you all in the woods the other night."

Koga chuckled. "I thought the rain was interfering with your tracking skills."

Inuyasha shrugged. "That too."

.

.

.


	3. Part III

Full Moon,Full Heart

Part III

* * *

.

.

Several years had passed since Kagome last visited the Higurashi family shrine. She didn't remember the last train-ride there having taken nearly so long as the present one, nor was it a fraction as awkward. Though, that last trip had been for a double funeral. It hadn't been a pleasant experience either.

While Kagome sat next to Koga, Inuyasha sat in the seat directly across, facing them. The two men glared at each other a good portion of the journey with palpable hostility. Miroku and Sango sat on the seat across the aisle. Miroku did his best to keep up an easy conversation, but it was hard with only Kagome making an effort to talk. Sango stared out her window at the passing landscape sullenly. Sango had made peace with interacting with werewolves earlier, but now she seemed to be struggling again.

"Your pack —I mean family— lives a great distance from you," Koga observed. He slung his arm casually across Kagome's shoulders, hugging her against him with a natural grace.

Kagome relaxed against Koga's strong body. She didn't fully understand what was happening, but the wolf prince's presence was reassuring. She'd always felt awkward and stiff with men, but this strange creature made her feel comfortable in her own skin. If she could just escape into his warmth and ignore the rest of their travel companions, the journey might even be enjoyable.

"Souta isn't there, is he?" Inuyasha asked, startling Kagome. He'd not spoken the whole two hours since they departed the station.

"He's studying abroad at the university," Kagome said. "It's just my mom and grandfather."

"Your mother's father?" Miroku asked, a relieved expression on his face not to be the only one sustaining the conversation.

"No, my paternal grandfather. It's the Higurashi Shrine," Kagome explained. "My father and his mother were killed in a plane crash about five years ago." It was devastating to lose her father and grandmother on the same afternoon. The worst part, she was supposed to be on the plane with them, but had missed her flight. Inuyasha was dropping her off at the airport, but they were delayed half an hour due to a flat tire. Changing that flat had saved her life. "After that, Mom and Souta moved in with grandfather at the shrine. I was already at university at that time, so I didn't live there, except on holidays."

"So maternal and paternal relations are there," Koga said with a nod. "Great! We'll stay a few days at your family shrine, find out what we can, then I can seek your family's approval on a courtship. I'd like you to return to the den with me."

"I don't need my family's approval," Kagome said, shifting out from under his arm. It had suddenly grown heavy and oppressive with the casual chauvinism that had entered Koga's dialect.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century," Inuyasha answered, smirking at the wolf. His golden eyes settled on Kagome's gaze. "Women's liberation isn't understood by everyone."

"Don't even pretend you're an ally of women's rights, Inuyasha," Sango chimed in, never taking her eyes away from the window. "Koga is centuries old. We need to be patient with him, as he is only learning how to interact with humanity."

"I apologize for my offense, Kagome." Koga began to crack his knuckles one at a time, a nervous habit he wasn't even aware of performing. "Thank you for your patience, Sango."

"It's okay, but let's just focus on the present." Kagome reached across and laid her hand briefly over his to stop the knuckle cracking.

Koga huffed, acknowledged his fidget and laced his fingers together over his knee.

Not even Miroku bothered to try and hold conversation the last leg of the journey. They finally arrived at the station between the crowds of students and professionals. They opted to walk the three kilometers to the shrine rather than take the bus, all wanting to stretch their legs. They passed through the the turn style and the attentive attendant at the ticket window. A single passerby stood at the Ramune vending machines while a short line exchanged their credit for a ticket at one of the ticket machines, avoiding the attendant.

The sun was mid-descent into the west, casting long shadows in their wake. "The trees are very big," Koga remarked. His head angled up as he enjoyed the scenery. "It seems as if their roots stretch for ages, but it's only their shadow. The optics are pleasing."

Kagome shrugged. "They are pretty old trees and shadows are always long this time of day."

"It reminds me of what Japan looked like before the Feudal era ended. People lived in harmony with their environment," Koga said, his voice wistful.

"And they struggled to eat regular meals and not freeze in the winter," Inuyasha retorted. "Industrialization does come at a cost, but it's worth it."

"Is it?" Koga asked, turning his gaze towards Inuyasha. "The air is so polluted, the animals are over-hunted, the people are miserable working their long many hour jobs and not spending time with their families. Seppuku was common amongst the overly proud Samurai, but the suicide rate among all peoples is very high these days."

"Modern medicine keeps people from dying from simple illnesses," Inuyasha argued. "The survival rate of babies and mothers is better than fifty-fifty odds of the past. Instead of spending all day scavenging for food, people can enlighten their minds, learn philosophy and art, create architecture that survives hundreds of years instead of being wiped out by the first typhoon that comes our way. This is the information age."

"Too much information," Koga protested. He raised his hands and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes briefly. "It makes the mind ache."

"And yet we have embarked on this quest for more information," Sango pointed out.

"You have a knack for settling arguments," Miroku said, his voice awed.

Sango chuckled and adjusted her bag over her shoulder. "It comes from years of refereeing arguments between my brother and father." She turned towards Kagome. "Your family knows we're coming, right? It won't be a surprise when five people show up on the doorsteps to the shrine?"

"Mom prepared my old room for us; it has a full-sized bed." Kagome glanced down at her watch distractedly. "Souta's room will be ready for the guys — a bunkbed and a futon. Each room has its own bathroom. Grandfather will be finishing up his evening prayers by the time we get there."

"Thank goodness, it's not a communal bathroom," Sango said.

"You should be more grateful that the toilets flush. Dad would tell stories from when he was a boy, they used holes in the ground and were grateful." Kagome pointed in the eastern direction, the sun towards their backs. "You can see the red torii gate from here."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

It was becoming impossible to reason with the priestess. "We are not going to Okinawa," Kagura explained. "It's twelve hundred kilometers away."

"I must speak with the head priestess," Kikyo protested. "I was the _noro_ , high priestess, of my brother's kingdom of Ryukya. She will have resources I need."

"Kyoto is only fifty-six kilometers from here. Naraku is in Tokyo. You wanted to avoid him, that's where we go." Kagura rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath, trying to maintain a calm attitude as her irritation began to mount. "He won't set foot near Kinkakuji, the golden pavilion. He hates Buddhism and there are plenty of geisha in the city. It would be easy for us to wear the attire of the geisha and blend in."

Kikyo waved her hand dismissively at Kagura. "He won't look for us in Okinawa either. It's twelve hundred kilometers away."

"There is no point in going to Okinawa. Your brother did an extremely effective job in murdering the priestesses and mediums of your time. Second, you killed everyone in a five kilometer radius of yourself before you took your little nap. And while many peasants living rurally managed to survive, your kingdom never recovered. It was completely dismantled in the late nineteenth century when the island was annexed to the rest of Japan. This is the twenty-first century."

Kikyo stopped walking. "Very well. I don't actually need to speak with another priestess. If I even found one, they would be inferior in whatever talent they might possess. I just need my journal. It's the same journal that was passed down from one priestess to the next."

"If it didn't burn down in some fire, then Naraku would be the best source of its whereabouts," Kagura reasoned.

Kikyo closed her eyes and began to chant quietly, a warm light began to engulf her body causing the hairs on the back of Kagura's neck to rise. The light abruptly vanished. "The journal still exists. It was not destroyed in a battle."

"Okay, so where is it?"

Kikyo's dark eyes flashed with irritation. "I do not know where it is, only that it still exists. And Naraku once had it. For access to my spells I need the journal."

"I see, so it's a spell book," Kagura said.

"It's not a spell book. I'm not a witch." Kikyo began to stomp off. "I'm a priestess."

"There's nothing wrong with being a witch," Kagura grumbled. She possessed the innate ability to control and manipulate the wind, a wind-witch. She was proud of her power. Her villagers treated her like a goddess. She was not ashamed of her heritage, only in what Naraku manipulated her into doing. "Where are you going, Priestess Kikyo?"

"You are taking me to Naraku, are you not?"

"I thought we agreed to avoid Naraku." Kagura didn't want to risk having her heart and free-will stolen again. "There is another we can ask." Kanna could find the journal with her enchanted mirror. "There was a medium that Naraku captured from your village. We could ask her. She's in the complex and then we can leave."

Kikyo scowled. "Kanna?"

"You knew each other?" Kagura asked, surprised by the disdain in the priestess' tone.

"She was a _yuta,"_ Kikyo scoffed. "They possess some minor talent, but most were uncivilized peasants." She narrowed her eyes and glared at Kagura. "Let us question her."

Kagura led the way through Naraku's underground mazes. Kanna avoided outdoors, claiming that both sunlight and moonlight made her feel sick. She preferred to gaze upon the world deep underground through her enchanted mirror. She might be surprised to see Kagura as much as she might be surprised to see Kikyo, or she would be well aware of their approach. It was impossible to guess what thoughts went on her Kanna's mind.

"It's cold." Kikyo rubbed her hands over her arms briskly. "How much farther?"

"Less than twelve hundred kilometers," Kagura grumbled. She reached the heavy copper door of Kanna's chambers. She didn't understand how Naraku kept Kanna under his influence. She suspected he somehow stole her spirit, because her gray eyes were dull and lifeless when they gazed upon you.

"I was curious how long it would take you to come see me," Kanna said, a ghost of a smile on her otherwise expressionless face. "You have recovered from the wounds inflicted by Sesshomaru completely." She looked down at her mirror, distractedly. "I was afraid you would never wake up."

For almost ten years, Kagura had been put into an unnatural slumber by Naraku. He had sensed her desire to betray him for Sesshomaru at the time and had taken extreme measures.

She'd only awoken a few days ago on the night of the full moon.

"High Priestess Kikyo, it has been half a millennia since we last saw one another," Kanna said, her eyes never wavered from the mirror in her hands.

A faint smile crossed Kikyo's lips. "I've wasted half a millennia. Let's not waste any more time. Do you know where Naraku has stowed away my journal?"

"I do not know where your spell book is, but I can find it," Kanna whispered in a sing-song tone. She giggled, the sound shot a chill up Kagura's spine. Kanna tapped her mirror and nodded to herself.

"It is in Edo," Kanna said. She raised the mirror to show the image within. Naraku was meeting with a coven of vampires and Sesshomaru was there. The man Kagura loved was lurking in the shadows, greatly outnumbered. "You better hurry, Kagura. This will be the present in an hour. If you want that heart of yours to not shatter you must save him."

"Then we are off to Tokyo," Kagura said.

"She said it's in Edo," Kikyo protested. "I do not care about these creatures. Where is my journal?" She moved to stand next to Kanna and attempted to take the mirror for a closer look.

"Your spell book is within the inner pocket of Naraku's shirt," Kanna explained. She jerked the mirror away from Kikyo. "I can get you outside quickly," she offered.

Kagura nodded. "Okay, take us," she agreed. She grabbed Kikyo's forearm. "Edo is Tokyo. We're off to crash Naraku's meeting with Bankotsu's coven. You'll get your book and then I'm gone, with or without you." She placed her free hand over the surface of Kanna's mirror and they were both transported to the gardens outside of Naraku's complex.

"How?" Kikyo sputtered. "She is only a medium." Kikyo scanned the yard in frustration. "No doubt, she read my journal," she muttered. "Where are the horses?"

"She's a medium that has five hundred years of experience on you," Kagura explained. She pulled a feather from her ponytail and blew a breath upon it, increasing its size. The feather floated in mid-air. "My dear priestess, you are in the company of a Wind Goddess." She climbed onto the feather and offered her hand. "If you'll join me, we can be on our way riding the currents of the wind to our mutual destination."

"You're a witch," Kikyo whispered.

"I hate to remind you of this, priestess, but your brother is the one that led Japan's greatest witch hunt." Kagura pulled up the sullen Kikyo behind her on the feather and sent it soaring into the sky. "He was after you, not me."

As Kagura began to race towards Tokyo, hoping to arrive in time to help Sesshomaru, Kikyo wrapped her arms around her. "Wind goddess?" Kikyo asked quietly.

Kagura smiled. Maybe Kikyo was alright once you got past the icy exterior. She did grow up as a pampered princess after all. "That's what my villagers called me." With her heart back in her chest, she could actually remember the love she had for her villagers, not just the trauma that she'd been through under Naraku's control.

"What about Bankotsu's coven? Is it powerful?" Kikyo asked.

"The Shichinitai is not a large coven, but it is powerful," Kagura explained. "Three of the members are particularly intelligent and brutal— Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu. The other four are strong in a variety of ways — brutal strength, explosives, poisons."

"They are your allies?" Kikyo inquired.

"They are Naraku's allies," Kagura pointed out. She veered her feather vessel to the left and braced against a strong gust of wind, redirecting its strength toward their desired direction. "They will have no hesitation in trying to kill us. Be extra wary of Suikotsu. He has two personalities, one is quite charming. He's the reason their coven has survived for hundreds of years when so many others dissolve after decades. He's always able to keep a fresh stock of humans for them to feed upon."

"They eat humans?" Kikyo asked. "What sort of dark witches do such a thing?"

"Vampires," Kagura explained, frustrated with Kikyo's prejudices against witches. "They feed on the life blood of humans."

Kikyo gasped. "Like the Nure-onna?" The Nure-onna was a snake-like female yokai that lived in the sea and fed on human blood.

Kagura shuddered. She remembered hearing stories of the Nure-onna from Kanna. They lived off the southern most island of Kyushu. "While some of the coven are ugly, they don't appear as monsters at first," Kagura explained. "Similar to the Nure-onna, they are not what they seem. The successful vampires use charm, so you must exercise caution. And they will not kill you immediately like the sea-serpents, they'll manipulate you, and play with their food. The truly talented ones kill you without you realizing it."

Kikyo began to laugh softly. "Such cursed creatures would be in for a nasty surprise if they tried to drink the lifeblood of a priestess."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

The intel was good. The Shichinitai Coven had returned to Japan. Sesshomaru had actually been tracking Bankotsu's band of monsters when he was a human hunter, before he'd been side tracked by Kagura and converted into a werewolf.

In Europe, a typical coven would contain twenty to thirty members. That wasn't the situation in the Land of the Golden Sun. He'd never seen a coven of more than a half-dozen in Japan. As humans, the Shichinitai were formidable, merciless mercenaries, however, as vampires they were impossibly brutal. Hundreds of years ago, a vampire thought Bankotsu was easy prey, an apprentice to follow a great master. That long ago vampire was killed by his would-be apprentice and then Bankotsu converted his entire crew into immortal night creatures.

Sesshomaru knew that he wasn't capable of slaying the whole coven on his own, but he planned to remove one or two members. He would weaken the coven slowly over the next few months. He would have asked for Koga's help, but the wolf prince was busy dealing with his Kagome and Naraku drama. Not to mention, now Koga had to deal with Inuyasha — Sesshomaru's brother was strong, but very difficult to work with. It would be better for him to deal with the Shichinitai himself.

The only issue he was worried about was the vampires hearing his heart rate. Physically, he was stronger than them between his wolf's curse and his hunter bloodline. He could slow his heart rate, but if they were cautious, they would find him. He would go after the potions master first — Mukotsu. That one was akin to an absent minded scientist more than a warrior.

Sesshomaru found the short, gnome of a vampire brewing potions and distilling chemicals. Mukotsu was speaking to a figure tied to a chair in the corner. Sesshomaru could smell the scent of rotten meat coming from that figure. Whomever it was, they'd been dead for quite some time.

"And you see, my dear, with this latest potion you'll wake up! It will all just seem like a dream." Mukotsu began to laugh and then started to cough. "This potion is a bit strong, don't mind the sulfur scent."

Sesshomaru eased into the room, keeping to the shadows — not that being in shadows helped with vampiric heat vision. Sesshomaru extended his claws. There wasn't room to use his sword, dagger, or whip, but his claws were the perfect daggers that were always at the ready. He waited until Mukotsu hovered over the woman's corpse and began to dribble the malodorous potion into her open mouth.

There were four methods to kill a vampire: sunlight, fire, beheading, or stabbing the heart.

Sesshomaru pierced through Mukotsu's back, left lungs, and into his withered heart. The vampire's right hand spasmed, dropping the potion to the floor and then that hand hit Sesshomaru's forearm. He felt a sharp stab and then a dull ache in his arm before Mukotsu burst into dust. A silver ring with a spike clattered to the ground.

Silver was poisonous to wolves. Sesshomaru would have to dig the silver out of his muscle before it affected his bloodstream. He used his whip to wrap a tourniquet above the site of the puncture. He staggered into the hallway, the noxious smell from the sulfuric potion making him nauseated.

His vision began to darken, the potion must have had silver sulfate in it. He felt like such a fool and now he was probably going to die, because he burst into a vampire's coven without back up.

His sensitive hearing picked up on voices in the main chambers. At least three other members of the coven were home and they had a guest — Naraku.

Sesshomaru leaned heavily against the wall. He couldn't use his claws to dig out the silver, he needed a blade. There had to be a blade somewhere.

There was a gust of wind at his back, which made no sense — he was under ground.

Suddenly there was a thin, yet strong arm banded around his waist while cool fingertips touched his injured forearm. "What happened?" a familiar feminine voice asked.

"Silver point on a ring pricked me, silver fumes. I'm dizzy," he whispered. He knew that voice, he trusted that voice.

Another gust of wind blew over him and the dizziness abated and his vision began to clear. He looked down in time to see Kagura with the quill of a feather digging into his arm and whispering under her breath. He could see the trace amount of poison leave his flesh and trace up the feather's shaft.

Sesshomaru stared down at the woman he'd not seen in a decade. He thought he'd killed her. She haunted his dreams at night. "You're dead."

"Apparently, I was comatose until a few nights ago." Kagura stepped back and held up her hands peacefully. The feather burst into flames and vanished. "I have my heart back. I can control my own actions. What I did to you, was against my will."

"I won't kill you, tonight," Sesshomaru promised. He might kill her tomorrow, but for now, she saved his life. And he needed to find out why Naraku was there and get out alive. "How are you here?"

"I can explain later, when we aren't in the middle of a vampire's coven," Kagura whispered, glancing over her shoulder nervously.

Sesshomaru could sense a large presence approaching. He unwound the whip from his arm and flexed his fingers. Maybe the hallway would give him just enough room to deal with the largest of the coven, Kyokotsu.

"They're down here," Kyokotsu shouted, his deep voice shaking the walls.

"Now that I have my heart back, they can hear me, sorry," Kagura apologized.

"Kagura! My dear! It's such a lovely surprise you coming to visit. Kikyo was just telling me how you two were bonding over your mutual respect for me!" Naraku bellowed. "Why don't you and your friend join us?"

"I have a skill over vampires," Kagura whispered in Sesshomaru's ears. "You keep Naraku away from me and I'll see to it you make it out of here alive."

"We will make it out of here, together," Sesshomaru agreed. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

They approached the den, only a portion of the coven was home, but Naraku and a lithe, elegant woman sat comfortably on a pair of blood red chaise lounges.

"Well now, if it isn't the White Wolf Assassin," Bankotsu greeted. His long dark braid fell to his waist and his gigantic sword was propped up on display on the wall behind him. "I don't remember inviting you in." He glanced over at Kagura and smiled charmingly. "The Wind Witch! I am pleased to finally see you are awake! Jakotsu will be so disappointed to not see you! He absolutely adores those crimson eyes of yours."

Sesshomaru scanned the room. Naraku and the woman were sitting on the distant side of the den. Bankotsu was in the middle of the room. Kyokotsu the troll was closest. Renkotsu the fire lord stood with his hands held out towards a fire pit - when one doesn't breath oxygen it doesn't matter if there is poor air ventilation. Unlike most vampires, Renkotsu was somehow immune to fire.

"I kill white wolf now!" Kyokotsu roared, charging towards Sesshomaru like a bull. The white wolf readied his whip, but was stopped by Kagura's hand on his wrist.

"Shikabane mai — corpse dance," Kagura whispered and then flicked her hand towards the large vampire. Kyokotsu stopped abruptly and then turned around and ran straight for Renkotsu's fire.

"Stop, Kyokotsu! What are you doing?" Renkotsu shouted. He tried to snuff out the flames, but it was too late. The troll of a vampire lit up like a torch and began to dance chaotically about the den — Kikyo cried out, snatching her book close to her chest while the others shouted in confusion and anger.

"Go, go, go!" Kagura said, grabbing Sesshomaru's sleeve and dragging him a different direction than from where he'd come. He didn't recognize the tunnel, but he could smell the fresh air.

They broke out into the woods and she turned towards the tunnel. She used her power over the wind to cause the cave entrance to collapse.

"That's a handy talent," Sesshomaru said, impressed. "I didn't realize you could do all that."

"Neither did Naraku, but he does now. He's had me under his control for hundreds of years, but even he didn't know what I'm capable of with full possession of my powers." She looked up at him, her crimson eyes brimming with tears of emotion. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to betray you. Naraku had my heart and could control my actions."

"I don't really want to talk about that right now. We need to get out of here— fast. Those stones won't hold them back for long," Sesshomaru said. It was too much to process seeing Kagura after so many years. He had a heart of ice and didn't intend it to melt for a pretty face— even if she just saved his life.

Kagura pulled a feather from her hair, blew on it, causing it to enlarge. "I know a place," she said. "Are you willing to come with me?"

He could take her out if he needed to. He was intrigued to hear her side of the story. He'd already lived with the guilt of murdering the woman he loved for the past decade, even though she had betrayed him, it didn't make his feelings less real. He wasn't quite ready to end their reunion just yet.

Kagura held her hand out to him and he took it, enjoying the way her small hand fit inside of his large one.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

Kagome screwed her eyes closed tight and mentally counted to ten. She let out a deep breath and then opened her eyes, hoping to clear the vision. Instead of a scene of fire and screams, a giant of man — almost troll-like- jumping around with his arms flailing about — she saw Inuyasha staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Did you have a vision?" her grandfather asked.

"Maybe," she said. She had seen a red couch from the point of view of lounging on one, with her legs outstretched, and Naraku was sitting next to her. A chill raced down her spine at seeing Naraku alive and well. "It's fine. Go on, tell us more." She cleared her throat and scooted a little closer to Koga, whom she shared the bench with inside the family temple.

Koga patted her knee gently, then focused on the talisman on the table in front of them.

"Well, it was said that someone in our family would one day have great spiritual powers. Naturally, I always thought that would be me," her grandfather said. He braced his hands at the base of his spine and arched his back, popping his arthritic bones loudly.

"What did you see, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was as if I was seeing through someone else's eyes. She was me, but not. She was so calm in the midst of so much chaos. Naraku was there. And there was a giant of a man, but he was more like a creature. He was huge — like a troll! And he was on fire."

"Like a troll?" Miroku asked, "Anything else? Anyone else?"

"If I may?" Koga asked. "I can delve into your memories."

"How exactly can you do that? Some sort of physic memory thievery?" Sango asked. "More werewolf magic?"

"Pack magic," Koga corrected. "And I can only do it in close proximity for a non-pack mate and and only look back within a ten minute time frame."

"Can you look into the memories of humans too?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga scratched the back of his head, jostling his ponytail. "I've never actually tried on a human. Kagome isn't human though, is she?"

Kagome wasn't sure what to think of that. She wasn't human?

"Kagome never was just a human," her grandfather said. "She's descended from a mighty line of holy Shinto priests and priestesses."

"Good point, it might not work, but the more time we waste talking about it, the less likely it will work," Koga explained.

"Just do it," Kagome said. She steeled herself, ready for some sort of painful psychic drain, but all that happened was Koga placed his warm fingertips against her temples and massaged gently.

Koga pulled his fingers away after a few moments. "If your vision is correct, which it seems you connected with the consciousness of another woman, Naraku is in the lair of the Shichinitai Coven. Sesshomaru was going to investigate those vampires tonight." He stood up abruptly and began to pace, his pony tail swishing behind him in agitation. "This is bad. Sesshomaru was going to scout alone. If he was caught….," he trailed off.

"Do you know where this coven is? Let's go. We'll go rescue his sorry arse," Inuyasha declared.

"Now, just hold on," Miroku interjected. "Do we have a timeframe for this vision? Is it going to happen? Did it already happen? How far away is it from here? And what about our purpose in coming to the shrine to begin with?" His amethyst eyes shone bright for a moment and he grew quiet.

"Why don't you and Kagome figure out why holy heritage interferes with wolf magic? Let the hunters do our job," Sango said.

"Wait!" Koga shouted, holding his hand out. "I wasn't thinking. I can check on Sesshomaru. Give me a minute." He turned away from the group and walked towards the edge of the shrine's grounds.

"I just felt a huge surge of power coming from downtown," Miroku said. "Did you feel that?" he looked between Kagome and her grandfather.

"I felt something," Kagome said. "It felt like an electric buzz."

"That's it," Miroku explained. "It's a high level of power- like magical power."

"Magic? Next thing, you'll say youkai are real and still exist," Sango scoffed.

"They are! Though, diluted. You don't think Inuyasha is so strong because he works out," Miroku pointed out.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested. "I represent those remarks!"

"Yes, you do, but I think you mean you resent those remarks. Your bloodline is descended from the most powerful dog youkai in the history of Japan. It's part of why your family has always been such great hunters and protectors," Miroku explained.

Koga returned, a look of relief across his handsome features. "He escaped. He is going north for a while. He'll be back in a few days. You must have sensed that vision moments before it actually happened, Kagome."

He sat next to her again.

"Do you know who the woman with Naraku is, the one that Kagome mind-melded with?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga shook his head. "I don't, but Sesshomaru has a companion with him that knows her."

"The companion — she's the one that released the wave of power," Kagome said quietly. "Her name is Kagura." She closed her eyes again. "And the one I mind-melded with is a high priestess by the name of Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Kagome's grandfather echoed. "That's the name the high priestess and sister of the last King of Ryukya!"

"How do you know that, grandfather?" Kagome asked.

"Because she was the last priestess of Ryukya. There was a witch hunt throughout Okinawa about 500 years ago back when Confucianism was first brought over from the mainland." He reached into the dirt and drew a kanji with his index finger. "She was called a n _oro."_

"So how is Kagome connected to a priestess from five or six centuries ago?" Sango demanded.

"My family has always been connected to the Shinto shrine as far back as I can trace — at least eight hundred years," her grandfather explained. "However, my wife's family was originally from Okinawa. Maybe Kagome is somehow descended from the Ryukya royal bloodline."

"It would be diluted, but it might be enough," Miroku said, nodding. "Since we're not rushing off to go hunting just yet, let's finish what we started. Tell us more about the family's history High Priest Higurashi. And I'll look up about Ryukya and the witch hunts later. See if any of that helps."

Kagome's grandfather groaned. "I'm so sorry, Kagome." He stood up abruptly. "I completely forgot. I'll be right back." He walked back into the house.

Koga sat back besides Kagome. He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Since we are learning so much about your history, if you want, I will tell you mine. My origins, my family. Maybe we can go on a long walk and talk."

Kagome smiled. "I'd like that."

Her grandfather returned, he extended what appeared to be a light purple colored journal. "It was your grandmother's she wanted me to pass it to you when you were older, in case she wasn't around to do it herself. I should have given it to you sooner. I apologize for being a forgetful old man."

"It's okay, grandfather. You remembered now," Kagome said, reverently opening the front cover. She recognized her grandmother's clear, crisp letters.

He handed another book toward Miroku — this one fat and red. "This is my family's history. It's better to read it than to trust my old memory. I need to go to bed, before I fall asleep in front of you and make a fool of myself."

"I'll escort you," Sango volunteered.

"Thank you dear, I'd like that," the old man said with a crooked smile. "And then maybe you can check on Kagome's mother? She's probably still working in her home office."

"Inuyasha, why don't you join me in the kitchen?" Miroku asked. "I'll read through this book and you can do an internet search on Naraku's new friend."

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to protest, but silently agreed.

Koga offered his arm. "Shall we take that walk?"

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

Kagome shifted on her bed, careful not to knock into Sango. The bed was a lot smaller than she remembered. Sango had been prepared to sleep on the floor, but while they weren't great friends yet — Kagome hoped they would be, and offered to share the full sized bed. It wasn't like they were trying to squeeze onto a twin.

She thought about Koga's story. He was most certainly an older man! He was born in 650BC — 100 years before the founding of Rome. Naraku was his half-brother. Koga's mother — a natural-born wolf— died when he was young — four or five years old and he was mostly raised by his aunt. His father married fifty years later — Naraku's mother. She had been a human that King Heisei had fallen in love with and turned into a wolf — before it was forbidden. She was a sorcerous with the gift for prophesy and eventually she went mad. She was slain during the European witch trails and Naraku was consumed with rage afterwards.

The tribe immigrated to Japan, but they split paths once they arrived. Koga and the rest of the tribe went to Mount Fuji. Naraku went to Okinawa where he was involved in the witch hunt. He didn't know what happened after that, but now he suspected Naraku had become involved with the king's sister somehow. Naraku had been fairly quiet in his activities until the last ten years.

"Are you still awake?" Sango asked.

"Yes, sorry. Did I move too much?" Kagome asked apologetically.

"No, you hardly moved at all, but I can practically feel your mind racing." Sango sat up, propping herself up on her elbow and glared down at Kagome — her dark eyes flashing in the faint starlight streaming through the curtains. "We learned a lot tonight. You learned a lot about your heritage. Naraku didn't just come after you because you're pretty, or because of your connection to Inuyasha. I actually doubt if he even knew about your relationship with the hothead. It's something about the priestess bloodline that he's trying to tap into."

"His mother was a sorcerous," Kagome explained. "Koga told me. They are half-brothers."

"Woah. Okay. I didn't see that coming." Sango plopped back down on the pillows. "I want to apologize. I've been angry. I hate Naraku. He's killed a lot of people I love. And then I find out you went on a date with him. I mean — how did you not know he was evil?"

"He doesn't seem evil," Kagome muttered. "Not when he's being charming anyway."

"Yeah, I know. The truly evil ones are usually beautiful — Lucifer, Ted Bundy, Mario Lopez, and Naraku. I'm sure there are others," Sango said.

"Mario Lopez?" Kagome asked.

"Those dimples are mesmerizing. I suspect he's a warlock," Sango explained. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I'd like to try to be friends — for real this time. We should at least be allies."

"I really need to give notice to work. They think I'm just on vacation. I shouldn't return there. I'll put those kids in danger," Kagome said.

Sango chuckled. "I'm sure they'll find someone to replace you."

Kagome wasn't so sure, but she didn't argue.

"You need training in martial arts, archery, and in honing your spiritual powers," Sango continued.

"I've actually been receiving training from Sesshomaru in martial arts. I'm pretty good at archery — it was my sports elective in school. I'm not so sure how helpful grandfather will be with my spiritual powers. I know the lore — but I don't know the practice." Kagome thought about her grandmother's journal. "Maybe I can learn from my grandmother's journal."

"Miroku is a good teacher. He's the strongest of our team," Sango said. "He's physically strong, but he's so intelligent, and his powers of observation are unparalleled. He makes connections between seemingly unrelated instances. He can help you hone your spiritual powers."

"It sounds like you really respect him, hearing you talk about him," Kagome said. "Though, watching the two of you interact, it seems you can't stand him."

Sango groaned and covered her face with a pillow. "He infuriates me, but it's mostly because I'm in love with him — against my better judgment."

"He's a good man. Why against your better judgment?"

Sango tucked the pillow behind her head. "Because we're hunters. We might not live to see tomorrow. It is foolish to allow one's feelings to interfere with our efficiency. If he knew how I felt, he might act different — let his emotions sway him from a rational decision. I don't mind being his girlfriend, as long as he doesn't think I'm too serious about him. Maybe after we retire, I'll let him know."

Kagome bit her lower lip, but said nothing. She wasn't exactly making the best decisions when it came to her own love life. She'd been ignorant of Inuyasha's true feelings, she'd fallen for a monster, and then was rescued by a prince — only to discover her oldest friend loved her too.

"It seems a little lonely to wait," Kagome said quietly.

"It's even lonelier if your feelings get your loved one dead," Sango snapped.

"I cannot argue with your logic." Kagome sighed and stared out the window. Koga was fourteen hundred years old! Why in the world was he interested in her? Was he bored? Was she interesting because of the current events and once things were resolved, he'd move on to the newest mysterious woman?

"If you're really having this much trouble sleeping, I can go get some wine," Sango offered.

"You know what," Kagome said, sitting up. "That's not a bad idea. I'll go grab a bottle. My mother always keeps extra."

Sango sat up also. "Just the bottle? No glasses?"

Kagome grinned at her. "I'm not planning to have any left over."

Sango laughed — a beautiful, genuine laugh, and Kagome's heart soared at the sound.

"I'll be back in two minutes," Kagome promised.

She ambled towards the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see the guys sitting around the kitchen table. Inuyasha was on the computer, Miroku was reading her grandfather's red book, and Koga was reading her grandmother's purple journal. All three sets of eyes looked up at her. "Don't mind me, just getting a little something for girl time."

She opened the wine cooler and pulled out a full bottle of plum wine. It was a twist off cap, so she didn't bother with a cork screw. None of the guys protested and as she walked away, she smiled a little at the sound of Koga's chuckles and Miroku's wolf whistle.

"Wait!" Inuyasha cried out. He hurried after her and handed her two large glasses of water and also a block of cheese and sleeve of crackers. "You'll need the water in the morning to avoid a hang-over and you'll need the cheese and crackers to keep from puking up your guts."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever. I just don't want to hear you two whining in the morning about headaches."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N Edited March 28, 2020: My apologies for the great delay. This story is something I've looked forward to re-writing for years and I haven't previously the time necessary to dedicate to it. Due to the Covid-19 pandemic, I had a little more free time than usual with the whole social distancing solution that's currently happening. Be safe, my readers! We don't have the impeccable immune system of a werewolf! I had to edit this again, I apologize for the inconsistency between details - I think I've got them all matched up now! I had too many conflicting ideas/notes.


	4. Part IV

**Full Moon, Full Heart**

 **Part IV:**

.

.

.

As an immortal creature, Koga didn't need to sleep much. He could go days without sleeping and be perfectly functional. One time, he'd gone three weeks, but he was definitely not functional after that experiment. His limit was usually about five days at a time.

It was a good thing he didn't need to sleep, because the journal of Kagome's grandmother was a real page turner. Her paternal ancestors were from a long-line of priestesses in Southern Japan — Okinawa. Her family had migrated north about seven hundred years ago, when a pair of twin sisters had been born to the royal family. The first born became the high priestess, the younger left when she reached the age of twelve, rather than risk an assassination.

However, the younger sister didn't leave empty handed. Her mother had spent the decade before having a scribe secretly copy the journal of the high priestess. Eventually, without the duties as high priestess, most of the descendants functioned as healers and herbalists, but the inane spiritual power remained.

"This is why Naraku wanted you," Koga said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Miroku asked, his voice choked with sleep. He had spent the night reading through the heavy tome from the Higurashi side of the family.

"I was just talking to myself," Koga explained. He closed the book and looked at the humans across from him. Inuyasha was asleep with his arms folded over the closed laptop and Miroku was half-way through the thick red book. "If Kikyo was from the Okinawa royal line and Naraku had an interest in her powers, that would explain why he tracked down Kagome. According to her grandmother's journal, Kagome comes from an earlier branch in the family — a split that happened two hundred years before Kikyo's birth. There were a pair of twin sisters — one became high priestess and the other was essentially banished. "

Inuyasha lifted his head slightly and started back at Koga. "I'm glad to know it wasn't my fault at least," he muttered. He blinked his eyes a few times and cleared his throat. "Does that journal have tips on how she can use her powers?"

"I'd actually like to have my aunt look over this book with me. She's an expert on the arcane. She'll be better able to interpret it than me," Koga said. He played nice with these hunters. It was time to take Kagome back to the tribe where she'd be better protected —- especially if there were vampires involved now. "I don't know that Naraku will be interested in Kagome now that he has his original priestess."

"I don't think we can even begin to guess at the machinations that go on in that creature's head," Miroku argued. He closed his thick book. "I won't have any machinations in my own head, if I don't get any sleep though. Gentlemen, I'm turning in."

Inuyasha yawned and knuckled at his eyes. "You aren't going to sleep, are you, Koga?"

"No need," Koga said. "I still have a few hundred years worth of material to read through. You should sleep though."

"I'm not naive to think my hunters and your tribe will continue to play nice," Inuyasha started.

Koga reached out and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's wrist. "It wouldn't be naive to form an alliance. The hunters have changed their code, you realize not all supernatural creatures are meant to be terminated. I would like to continue our civility — and not only for Kagome's sake." He smiled toothily at the hunter. "I actually like you, Inuyasha. Our temperaments are too similar for us to get along very well, but I do like you. I would like to offer a formal alliance."

"An alliance to take down Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"To work together on any threat to Japan," Koga answered. "This is my home and I wish to defend the people."

"I suppose I could endorse such a proposition," Inuyasha ventured. "It would be good to add a little muscle to the roster. What are your plans for Kagome?"

"Within a few weeks, she'll be just as much wolf as she is human. I don't quite know how to deal with helping her with the mystical powers, but your Miroku and my aunt certainly could be great resources in interpreting her grandparents' histories." Koga closed his book.

"You intend to take her back to your tribe," Inuyasha deadpanned.

"I intend to ask her," Koga agreed. "She'd be safer with me. You and your friends would be welcome as well."

Inuyasha shook his head. "We have work to do. Naraku and his coven of vampires aren't the only monsters lurking in the night." He took a deep breath and stood from the table. "I won't get in the way. She seems happy with you, but she's my oldest friend and I do love her. Do not get her killed."

Koga smiled faintly.

Inuyasha glowered. "Why the hell are you smiling? I basically just threatened you!"

"Because you and your brother are so similar," Koga said. He tapped the pale purple journal. "I think there might be a way to tap into your youkai heritage a little bit more with some information in this book."

"What do you mean?"

"You go get some sleep, it's just a little project I'm going to work on. Don't worry, I'll be sure to experiment with Sesshomaru first," Koga said with a chuckle.

Inuyasha huffed, but didn't say anything. He followed Miroku's trail down the hall towards Souta's room.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

The smell of a freshly cooked breakfast greeted Kagome first thing in the morning. She stretched lazily in her bed, only to knock into Sango— whom grunted in annoyance. "Sorry," Kagome said with a grimace. She eased out of bed and put on her slippers and ambled down the hall into the kitchen.

Koga and her mother were in the kitchen, working in tandem to make a breakfast feast.

"Good morning, beautiful," Koga said, glancing at her briefly over his shoulder and winking before turning back to the skillet he was manning.

"This is a huge breakfast!" Kagome scanned the table and counters in awe. "You're not feeding an army!"

"Oh? But, I thought I was," her mother teased. She set two pitchers of juice on the table— orange and cranberry. "The water is almost done bowling for the tea."

"How long have you two been up?" Kagome asked, going towards the kitchen drawer with the placemats and utensils. She began to set the table. "I'll do the dishes."

"I never went to sleep," Koga answered. "Your mother started preparations about an hour ago." He lifted the skillet and leaned over to sniff the contents. "Adding the green peppers really does make a difference Mrs. Higurashi."

"I know it does, dear." Kagome's mother smiled at her and then pulled out a chair at the table. "Join me, Kagome. We should talk."

"Grandfather had a lot to talk about last night," Kagome said, sitting across from her mother. "Miroku and Koga read through both his side of the family's history and grandmother's. There was a lot of material and I am looking forward to reading through it myself."

"I left your grandmother's journal on the end table in the living room," Koga called it. "I finished it a few hours ago. It's pretty amazing, really."

Mei Higurashi reached across the table for Kagome's hand. "My precious daughter, I know you seem to think this creature selected you because of your Higurashi heritage, but you don't know much about my side of the family — the Mochizuki line."

Koga snapped off the stove and turned around abruptly. "The Mochizuki line?" His blue eyes widened. "Your family name is Mochizuki?"

Kagome shrugged. "That's mom's side of the family — why?"

"Please, continue, Mrs. Higurashi," Koga said, his voice shook with excitement.

"Do you know where the surname Mochizuki comes from, Kagome?" Mei Higurashi asked.

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me." Kagome smiled at her mother. She poured some cranberry juice into a cup and began to sip it, enjoying the sweet, bitterness.

Mei Higurashi smiled faintly in return. "You never met any of my family, my parents died shortly before your father and I married. But we come from an ancient line — descendant from the woman whom bore Tsukuyomi a child."

Kagome choked on her juice. "The moon god?"

"After his sister-wife Amaterasu— the sun goddess— became angry at him for slaying Uke Mochi — the goddess of food, he sought comfort on earth. There was a human woman that had delicate skin that burned in the sun, so she only came outside at night. He watched her tend her garden every night. She had been widowed a few months before he took notice of her. One night, he caught her crying beside the koi pond near her home. He was moved by her tears as they fell into the pond and rippled the moon's reflection. He manifested himself on earth to visit her."

"I've never heard this story," Kagome said. "I may have been bored during grandfather's lectures, but I know my Shinto gods and goddesses."

"The woman didn't know he was Tsukuyomi. They began to meet monthly during the new moon— she told him her story and her heartbreak. She had been pregnant by her deceased husband, but the night he caught her crying she had lost the pregnancy," Mei continued, ignoring Kagome's interruption. "Tsukuyomi had watched the humans, but he'd always been dazzled by his sister-wife and didn't pay much attention to them. He found himself caring for this woman. After a few visits, they fell in love and she became pregnant again."

"During the new moon, when the moon is absent from the sky," Koga reasoned. "What was the woman's name?"

"Her name was Munfurawa — meaning moon flower," Mei explained. She smiled at Kagome. "And they had a son, named Getsuro- meaning moon wolf."

Koga pulled out a chair at the table and sat down heavily. "Your family is descended from Getsuro?"

"Do you know the name?" Mei asked.

"You're saying we're descended from Tsukuyomi and his human lover Munfurawa? What happened? Did he leave her once he got her pregnant and go back to his estranged wife Amaterasu?" Kagome asked. "I can't imagine the sun goddess would have been too happy about the situation." Even though the sun goddess had children with a god other than her husband. The standard rules didn't apply to gods in any culture.

Mei reached for a chunk of cantaloupe on the table and popped it into her mouth. "He remained part of Munfurawa and Getsuro's lives. He visited every new moon, until the death of his son. He cared for them deeply and at the mark of their deaths a blood moon rose. He didn't visit his grandchildren, he didn't want to be attached anymore. The villagers all assumed Getsuro was the child born from her deceased husband, they didn't know about the miscarriage. "

"This is crazy," Kagome said. She shook her head in disbelief. Koga's face was awestruck. "What do you know about Getsuro?"

"He was legendary," Koga said. "He was Japan's native werewolf." He stared back at Kagome. "While my father was originally from Italy, my mother was from Japan. She was born during the Jomon period. Most of the Jomon hunter-gatherer tribes vanished with the Yayoi culture. She grew up with these stories." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if Naraku knew this or if he just somehow got lucky, he didn't grow up hearing the same stories as me."

Mei shrugged. "I don't know how he could have known, unless he had Munfurawa's mirror."

"Mirror? Like a magic mirror?" Kagome asked.

"It was a way she could communicate with Tsukuyomi on the other nights. It was also able to look into the past, present, and future," Mei explained. "He wanted her to be able to speak with him, but also to be able to visit happy times with her departed husband."

"I have a book about the adventures of Getsuro back home," Koga said. "My mother used to read it to me, so I am told. This was centuries before I ever visited Japan, but those stories are part of the reason we migrated here."

"So I'm descended from Tsukuyomi and his werewolf son on my mother's side, and from two branches of Shinto priests and priestesses of my father's side." Kagome blew out a slow breath. "This is heavy."

"Have you ever felt anything when you prayed to Tsukuyomi in the past?" Mei asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Not any different than when I prayed to the other kami. Have you ever felt anything?"

Mei smiled and her eyes took a far-away look. "I prayed to him to give me guidance when your father first asked me out. I wasn't sure about him. He was a little bit of a klutz and incredibly shy." She closed her eyes briefly. "I had prayed at the shrine dedicated to him in Kyoto — the Matsuno'o Taisha. There is a spring there at the base of the Arashiyama mountain that is blessed and when I looked down into the waters, I saw myself standing next to your father with a little dark-haired toddler in my arms and a swollen belly with a second child."

"Wow," Kagome breathed out. "I definitely need to try to pray to him again then!"

"It's important we be completely respectful and above reproach," Koga advised. "Tsukuyomi was easily disgusted and irritated, so you want to make sure you don't offend him. Getsuro was an extremely devout Shinto priest."

"What is that delicious smell?" Inuyasha called out as he entered the kitchen. His golden eyes widened and he licked his lips in anticipation. "Mrs. Higurashi, you are my favorite chef! You're the best second mom a guy could ask for!"

"Help yourself, dear," Mei said, smiling fondly at Inuyasha. "It's been a while since I've seen you at the restaurant."

"It's not exactly around the corner from where I live," Inuyasha said sadly. "Though, I was real tempted to buy that apartment above the restaurant last year when it was for sell, but it wouldn't have made my work commute ridiculous. Nothing ever happens this close to the shrine." He started to gather various plates of food and settled in at the table. As he stuffed his face, his eyes scanned the other three. "Did you guys figure anything else out about Kagome's heritage that might have interested Naraku?"

"Oh you will not believe what I just learned," Kagome said, shaking her head. "I still don't believe it."

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

"We're going to Kyoto," Koga declared.

"Definitely, I want to visit the Matsuno'o Taisha shrine," Kagome agreed. "However, I thought you wanted to return to the tribe? And I need to make arrangements with my work. I can't just leave those kids stranded — they've been abandoned by enough adults in their lives."

"You don't need to be a perfect priestess before we go. We just need to ensure neither of us offer any sort of offense. You're Tsukuyomi's descendant. I think it would be good to go and just acknowledge that you know." Koga began to pace, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. "We need to bring some sort of offering, but what I don't know. In Rome, we would bring wine. While I respect the Shinto religion and have studied it, I've never actually practiced it."

"There is nothing we have that a god would be interested in," Kagome said. "We should just bring the usual offerings— rice, sake, wine, seaweed, vegetables, salt, water," she listed ticking the items off with her fingers.

"And here I thought you didn't pay attention to Shintoism class." Koga flashed a teasing grin. "Besides, you don't have to ask for a boon or anything, or even his blessings, just let him know you learned of your heritage."

"I paid attention, but my grandfather is a difficult teacher. Tsukuyomi is the moon god. I'm sure he knows exactly who I am," Kagome reasoned. "Mother says he didn't follow his son's descendants, but then why did he give my mother that vision? I will ask for his blessing, but I won't ask for anything else. He would know better than me what I might need or not need and whether or not he felt like helping."

"I'd like to pray to him too," Koga said.

"You do not practice Shintoism," Kagome protested. "You just said so. You can't learn everything from wikipedia."

"I have studied it. I have been in Japan for too long of a time to have not studied the native religions. I have great respect for Shintoism," Koga argued. "My mother was a Shinto— or at least its precursor since it wasn't technically called Shintosim until the sixth century to keep it separate from Buddhism and Confucianism." He reached for Kagome's hand and rubbed the back of her knuckles with feather-light grace. "I read your grandmother's journal and I listened to your grandfather last night, but really, I think it's your mother's side of the family that is the answer to why all this is happening to you."

Koga pulled Kagome close against him, cupped his free hand over her cheek, and then brushed his lips over hers. Kagome gasped minutely, opening up to Koga and reached up her free hand to entwine in his long, dark hair — she pulled his hard angles more firmly against her curves.

They kissed until they were both breathless, afterwards Koga held Kagome against him possessively. "My heart soars when I'm with you, Kagome. I feel like I've waited my whole life for you. And it's been a rather long, lonely life without you."

Kagome smiled against Koga's strong, muscular chest. "I feel the same way. I never thought I was anything other than ordinary, but with you, I feel like the most important person."

"You are my moon and stars," Koga said, kissing the top of her head and running his hands soothing down her back.

"You've been reading Game of Thrones," Kagome said with a surprise laugh.

"It's taken that man more than two and a half decades to work on that series," Koga complained. "So, you good with going to Kyoto? I'd like to make it to the shrine grounds in the evening when the moon has risen."

"It's not open at night," Kagome protested.

"Sure it is, just not to the public," Koga said with a cheeky grin as he angled away to look down at her. "If we take the train leaving in two hours, it will be perfect timing."

"What about the others?" Kagome asked, thinking about Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

Koga shrugged. "We're allied with one another, but that doesn't mean we have to travel together like a pack. We can let them know our plans, but we part tonight. I will get one of those cellular phones so that we can contact one another."

"Mobile phones can be tracked," Kagome explained. "I imagine Miroku has something else we can use."

"Technology certainly has come a long way," Koga said with a sigh.

"Well, if we are leaving in a few hours that will give me more time to read grandmother's journal. I'm going back inside to settle in on mom's recliner, put my feet up, and read," Kagome declared. "Why don't you ask Miroku for a communication device that's not trackable or hackable?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

"Why did you even invite him in?" Jakotsu demanded. He pointed an accusing finger at Naraku. "He only brings trouble!"

Jakotsu had just come home after a successful night preying upon the foreign tourists in the Shinjuku Ni-chome district. His gender-fluid and somewhat androgynous appearance always enticed walking blood banks. Suikotsu had met him near the train station and helped collect two of the flesh-wearing blood banks and deposited them with the rest of their sheep.

"I'm more interested in the beautiful woman in the middle of our den," Suikotsu said, leaning against a support beam, arms folded over his chest, and smiling at Kikyo.

"Other than two of our band getting themselves killed by the White Wolf Assassin and the Wind Witch, his offer is one I don't think we should turn down," Bankotsu said.

"The witch has her heart back," Naraku said, turning an annoyed eye onto Kikyo. The priestess crossed her legs, but said nothing. "Her actions were unfortunate." He waved a dismissive hand. "Both will be dealt with and your band can be brought back to life if you so choose it. Reality will be ours to shape. We could have night 24 hours a day! You won't be limited by the sun!"

"I like flowers," Jakotsu protested. "They smell nice. You can't have flowers without sunlight. Photosynthesis and all that." He sat down on the couch next to Reikutsu. "Maybe now you'll stop playing with fire — getting Kyokotsu combustable is unacceptable!"

"How would you create 24 hours of night?" Suikotsu demanded. "The world must orbit the sun and spin on its axis. You would create weather phenomenon unlike anything we can imagine, you'd screw up the magnetic field and we'd most likely be decimated by an asteroid— no thank you."

"Fine, you can warp reality to be day-walkers. Whatever! The point is we can re-write reality!" Naraku promised.

"He's practically recruited every living youkai and creature of ancient lore that still exists," Bankotsu added. "He even managed to recruit Yura of the Hair." He grinned at Jakotsu. "Didn't you date her for a while?"

Jakotsu scoffed. "It was a brief experiment. A bad experiment." He touched his dark hair gingerly. "I'm lucky to have made it out not being scalped. She's a total hag!"

"Goshinki, Moryomaru, Menoumaru, Gatenmaru, Kageromaru, and Byakuya are a few of my more infamous allies," Naraku explained.

"You got Byakuya to agree? The great illusionist?" Bankotsu asked, his voice awed. "That's enough to impress me. That guy never gets his hands dirty."

"And you — are you in alliance with Naraku?" Suikotsu asked Kikyo.

She nodded. "Yes, and if we can all agree on this alliance. There's some questions I have."

"I'm tempted to say yes, just to hear these questions," Suikotsu said, smiling charmingly at Kikyo. She blushed in response.

Jakotsu snickered. "Don't get too close, Suikotsu. Her blood will burn right through you. Can't you smell that holy power?"

"Look, Naraku, I'm bored," Bankotsu said. He grabbed his gigantic sword from display and began to clean the edge with a cloth. "The whole reason I entertained this idea of an alliance is I'd rather die doing something than continue with this pointless existence. This world is too civilized. People just don't go raiding their neighboring village anymore. It's unethical or something. I don't know. I just want to get back on the killing field."

"You could just come out on the town with us," Jakotsu offered. "These people are so distracted and empty! They are looking for an escape from their boring, safe lives!"

"We're in," Bankotsu said. "Now, what exactly is it that will allow you to re-shape reality?"

"It's called the Shikon no Tama," Naraku explained.

Kikyo gasped and clutched at her throat. "I don't have it," she whispered.

"No, you don't. You lost it when you decimated your kingdom in that temper tantrum of yours five hundred years ago," Naraku explained.

"It didn't reappear?" Kikyo asked.

"My mother was a prophet," Naraku explained. "She described in detail the woman whom would possess the Shikon no Tama. I was confused at first, because it sounded like she was describing two different women. I realized only a few months ago that she was indeed describing two different women. One was you, Kikyo. The other was a woman named Kagome Higurashi."

"And how did you discover this Higurashi girl?" Bankotsu demanded. "Did you dream her up?"

Naraku smiled pleasantly. "I found out about her from a magic mirror an associate of mine possesses."

"No shit! You have Tsukuyomi's mirror?" Jakotsu asked.

"How do you know about that?" Naraku rejoined. "It's not a public story."

"I had some ancestors that passed down the story of Tsukuyomi's secret lover." Jakotsu shrugged. "I used to like listening to my grandfather blabber on by the fire at dinner time. How do you know about it?"

"My associate has had the mirror for several hundred years and learned how to master it. She's able to see into the past quite clearly and less often into the present and future. It's a very useful mirror," Naraku explained.

"So this girl has the magic object and she's going to just give it to us?" Bankotsu set his sword back against the wall. "I imagine it won't be that easy."

"It would have been," Naraku said sighing as he leaned heavily against the cushions behind him. "I turned her into a wolf, she should have followed me as her master, but something went wrong. She's gone over to my brother."

"Because you share the same bloodline?" Suikotsu guessed. "I've heard about that happening."

"No, I don't think that's why. I think it is something about her specifically that allowed her to ignore the connection we should share after my turning her." Naraku tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair. "I'll figure it out after we capture her."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find her," Kikyo said. "We can just use this magic mirror or your wolf connection, or something. It sounds like we have plenty of options."

Naraku frowned. "For some reason the mirror refuses to show her to me now. It feels as if it's taunting me. It wanted me to find her, but then it wanted me to lose her."

"Good thing you have us then!" Bankotsu smiled confidently. "My remaining coven have the best trackers in all of Japan."

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

"This place is freezing. Will you be okay?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned about Kagura as her skin felt icy to the touch. The cold didn't bother him now that he was a supernatural creature. And then he realized it was stupid to ask— Kagura was the reason he was supernatural. She was a werewolf too.

"I appreciate your concern," Kagura said softly. "The cold didn't bother me when I was human either." She continued to lead the way over an empty meadow. Only the sounds of cicadas kept them company. "I grew up here in Hokkaido."

"I don't understand how you're alive," Sesshomaru interjected before she could say more. He took hold of her shoulder and spun her to face him. His heart thudded heavy in his chest at the sight of her elegant features. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"It was a very near thing. I probably would have been dead if my heart had been within me." Kagura slipped out of his touch and started walking again with her back to him. "Whatever spell Naraku did to remove it, kept me from dying. Trust me, I wanted to die. I've wanted to die a lot over the centuries."

Several minutes passed without either saying a word.

"This is your home?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the silence. It was a clearing, but there were remnants of an ancient stone dwelling in several places.

"My villagers considered me a goddess," Kagura reminisced. "All the women in my family — my mother, my grandmother, as far back as I know— had the power over the wind."

"Did your father have any powers?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura shrugged. "I never met him." She looked over her shoulder and noticed Sesshomaru had stopped walking. She reached for her his hand, he gripped it, and they continued on together, fingers laced together. "I was told that my gift was stronger than any of those that came before me. I thought it was a blessing, but it only brought me to the attention of Naraku."

She grew silent, memories of long ago flooding her mind, and Sesshomaru squeezed her fingers. "He killed them all, then he enslaved me, and I was forced to do his bidding for hundreds of years." She stopped walking and turned to meet his eyes. "Until you — I was able to resist some of his orders with you."

"Why are we here, Kagura?"

"I wanted to explain to you. I wanted you to know who I was," Kagura whispered. "I was good, Sesshomaru. I really was. I helped people, I protected them." She began to cry softly, tears slipping down her cheeks. One landed on their joined hands. "He made me do such evil."

Sesshomaru pulled her against him and hugged her close. The anger he felt at her was dissolving. He pitied her. He cared for her. "You got away. We can't change the past, but we can work together and make a better future."

There was an odd splash nearby on the shore. Their sensitive wolf hearing registered the sound that human hearing wouldn't have noticed. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, recognizing the scent. "That is a kappa. I used to eliminate them when I was a hunter."

Kagura shivered. A kappa was a terrible looking water monster that enjoyed feeding on the blood of children. They were better than the Nure-onna Kikyo had mentioned earlier, at least you could recognize the monsters from a glance. "Would you like to go hunting with me?"

"I can't think of a better first date," Sesshomaru said with a snort.

"You call this a date?" Kagura hissed.

Sesshomaru raised their joined hands and then leaned down close, brought his free hand around her waist, and kissed her firmly on the lips. Kagura melted against him. He pulled back. "Now let's go kill a monster or two and then celebrate with passionate sex in some nearby meadow. If all goes well, I think I'll even forgive you for turning me into a werewolf and betraying me trust."

Kagura smiled in the dark, Sesshomaru's superhuman vision able to see the pleased expression on her face. She nodded. "I believe that would constitute a date. And maybe I'll even forgive you for trying to kill me and leaving me for dead. Let's go kill a monster."

In the distance, a figure loomed, watching them. There was no scent to him, for he was the master of illusions. He watched as the two dispatched his pet kappa. He toyed with the idea of informing Naraku that his little wind witch was up north, but decided against it. He might have joined in alliance with the dark wolf, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold his own counsel and keep a few details to himself.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

Kagome shivered, more from excitement than the chilly night air. They had traveled to Kyoto on the Shinkansen. Koga had suggested traveling in their wolf forms, but she wasn't prepared to deal with the pain of the transformation and wasn't sure if she could with the moon starting its last quarter.

Matsuno'o Taisha was on Shijo street and had several shrine building for a few different Shinto deities. The one for Tsukuyomi had less ornamentation and was near the back of the complex, closest to the spring. Artshiyama mountain loomed in the background.

"Is it okay if I come with you?" Koga shifted the duffle bag over his shoulder, it was full of their offerings. "Or do you want me to just drop this off and retreat somewhere so you can have a private conversation?"

"You're a part of the conversation now," Kagome said, smiling up at him. They set their offerings at the base of Tsukuyomi's statue, Kagome said a proper and respectful prayer, and then led Koga outside. Together they kneeled beside the spring, the half-moon cast enough light to see their own reflections clearly. She continued praying to the moon god quietly, her words inaudible to human hearing.

The spring's waters began to ripple and a tall, leanly muscled man with long dark hair and silver eyes appeared before them. He wore robes of silver and deep blue. "You are descended from my son, Getsuro, Kagome. I have heard your prayers and I bless you, granddaughter."

"Lord Tsukuyomi," Kagome started with a respectful bow, stretching her arms out and prostrating herself. "We are honored by your presence."

"I had been wondering when Mei would tell you about me," Tsukuyomi said. "I had pondered what sort of blessings I might bestow upon you, but with my beloved Munfurawa's mirror in that beast's possession I must be generous."

A watery fingertip lifted Kagome's chin and she looked up to see Tsukuyomi's reflection was now a three-dimension figure made of water and moonlight floating over the spring before them. She sat up fully. "You shall have access to the knowledge possessed by your ancestors regarding the use of your holy powers. You do not have the luxury of years of studies. You will be able to transform into a wolf without pain, as well your human- turned-wolf allies. Koga, the wolf prince, son of the lovely Akari whom was taken from this world too soon, shall be immune to silver and the youkai blood your mother possessed shall give you additional strength."

Tsukuyomi closed his eyes. "You will need allies. I shall enhance the youkai bloodline within Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru also will not be harmed by silver and can transform without pain. The Miroku amongst your companions will have access to the same arcane knowledge as Kagome and his spiritual powers enhanced — I will speak to Fujin about another trick for him." He paused. "Sango will have increased strength, agility, and rapid healing." He smiled. "Those youkai descendants at that children's home you're so attached too will have access to their ancestor's powers too."

Kagome felt overwhelmed by the blessings and the amount of people he was blessing. She was also anxious about the reasons why. Naraku and his minions must truly be a force to be reckoned with if a god was willing to offer so much intervention. She felt tears slipping down her cheeks in rapid succession.

Tsukuyomi reached across and captured the tears onto his fingertips. "This is a a precious offering, granddaughter. I will treasure it more than the food and wine you brought — though I do appreciate the gesture." He began to slowly fade, the moon's light began to penetrate him, making him ghost-like. "You need to find the mirror of my beloved. It is in the hands of a white haired medium in Osaka. She is working with this Naraku. That is how they found you. That is how they can find you again."

"Maybe we want them to find us," Koga suggested. "I know of the woman whom you speak. She is hidden deep. I've been unable to find her for least three hundred years."

"Then you must seek the aid of Fujin's daughter, or else you will lose, even with these boons I have granted." Tsukuyomi had vanished before them, but Kagome felt a warmth in the moonbeams now.

"Who do you think if Fujin's daughter?" Kagome asked.

Koga shook his head. "I have no idea." He rolled back his shoulders and stretched his neck to either side. "More time passed than I realize. We've been here for hours. You should rest, you'll need it."

"I can't wait until I don't need to sleep, like you," Kagome grumbled.

"I can sleep, but it's generally not necessary," Koga explained. "There is a system of caves within the mountain. I say we take wolf form, since it won't hurt anymore for you, and make our way there."

Kagome nodded. It would be good to try out some of the new gifts from Tsukuyomi. "Tomorrow, we are going by the youth home. I need to check on my kids, especially if they've been blessed somehow. They must be terrified."

"Very well," Koga agreed. "It sounds like we'll be recruiting some of them to our cause." He let out a deep breath. "The wolf tribe doesn't have the types of fighters it used to. Over the last two centuries especially, the fight has simply been extinguished in so many. Ever since the Meiji era, it's been very hard for our kind."

"So, Naraku wants me because of my connection with the moon god. That still doesn't explain why that connection is important to him. We're missing something," Kagome reasoned. She tapped her temple. "Maybe after a good night's sleep I'll be able to filter through some of the knowledge grandfather moon god deposited into my brain and I'll find the answer."

Koga transformed instantaneously into a wolf and bumped against the back of her knees playfully.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Kagome agreed. She inhaled deeply and then transformed into a wolf without pain and almost immediately. 'Thank you, Tsukuyomi,' she silently prayed in her mind.

Together, the two wolves raced alongside the spring for the mountain. The moonlight guided them in a way that instilled confidence in their hearts for the mission to come.

Koga navigated through a quarter mile of tunnels at the base of the mountain and found a place with a small opening that allowed the moon to shoot a beam into the cavern illuminating the area. He and Kagome settled on the cool stone floor and snuggled next to each other.

.

.

.


	5. Part V

A/N: Sincerest apologies for all the errors in these first four chapters. I read through it and I think I found/corrected grammatical and spelling errors as well as the detail inconsistency errors. Koga is older than Naraku by about 50 years. They were both born in Italy. Koga's mother was Japanese, Naraku's mother was an European sorcerous. Naraku's stronghold is in Osaka. Koga's tribe is at Mount Fuji. Bankotsu's vampire clan is in Tokyo, as is most of the story. Kagura is from Hokkaido. Kikyo and Kanna are from Okinawa. Okay— hopefully that clears things up in the future if you don't happen to read over the previous chapters to see the corrections.

 **Full Moon, Full Heart**

* * *

 **Part V:**

.

.

Sesshomaru cleaned off the blade to Bakusaiga, having actually been granted enough space to utilize the sword in its true form. He was confused by Kagura's attitude. She'd been disappointed to kill the kappa. When they confronted it, she had hoped it was living in harmony with the local humans, but the stench of blood and death upon the creature were undeniable.

"I know, I should have expected to have to kill it," Kagura said, turning away and discretely rubbing her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "I was eager to kill it! But, these emotions are hard to control. I haven't been able to truly feel in centuries and now all I do is feel!"

Sesshomaru focused on his sword and its magical properties to shrink it down to the size of a dagger. He tucked it into the sheath at his waist. He reached out for Kagura's shoulder and gripped it gently. "There is no shame in feeling remorse."

"I can't help, but think it might have been under someone else's control. When I was a human, there were kappas, but most were harmless tricksters. I used to leave cucumbers for them near the river." She laughed quietly at the memory. "Quite a few of them helped the villagers irrigate their farms."

"You were under Naraku's control. It doesn't mean every creature that kills is under the influence of another," Sesshomaru reasoned. "More often than not, creatures are responsible for their own behaviors." He eased Kagura towards him and leaned down to press his forehead against hers. "Besides, not all kappas are genial tricksters. Many, like this one, are murderous. It would be understandable if they killed to eat, but some of them simply kill for the pleasure of it — those are the ones we must end."

"You're right, of course," Kagura said, trying to smile and failing. Her lips kept quivering.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to Kagura's face and brushed his thumb across her lips, stilling them. "In spite of the tears, you're the most beautiful sight under the moonlight. I am glad to be given this opportunity to get to know the real you."

"You did know the real me, for the most part," Kagura said, closing her eyes and leaning against him.

"And I loved you," Sesshomaru confessed. "First person I cared for after my step-mother's death. I might still. It is all a bit raw right now. It's been an eventful night."

"I have an idea, but it will be uncomfortable," Kagura started.

"You want to transform into our wolf states and frolic in the fields?" Sesshoumaru finished. He raised a pale eyebrow and his golden eyes scanned the vicinity.

Kagura chuckled softly. "Yes, exactly. I was never able to roam my old village in wolf form. Naraku abducted me and I've not been back since he killed my people."

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to frolic. You always seem to get me to agree to ridiculous things against my better judgment." He opened his eyes and looked down upon her with a bland expression. "What's a little pain? I would enjoy sharing such an experience with you," Sesshomaru agreed. He concentrated on his weapons, he had to convert them into another object in order to 'frolic' as a wolf. The two blades converted into fangs two inches in length held onto a leather band around his neck— wolf magic coupled with the magic the warlock infused into the weapons blended well together. "Ready when you are."

Kagura took a deep breath and started the process. Sesshomaru did the same. Moments later they stared at each other in astonishment. The transformation was painless and almost immediate! What was going on?

Kagura shook her head first and started to lead their run and Sesshomaru kept pace alongside her. They would have to figure out exactly why they'd been spared from the usual pain of transformation. Something had altered the status quo.

Sesshomaru followed his olfactory senses. There was a faint scent. It reminded him of the smell of old mirrors — a combination of tarnished aluminum alloy and glass. While Kagura headed towards some of the old stone ruins of her ancient village, he followed his nose. The smell abruptly vanished.

Were they being spied upon? It felt like someone was watching them now that he'd tapped into his wolf magic.

Maybe Kagura was right. Perhaps the kappa was under the influence of another more powerful creature — a youkai of some sort. Sesshomaru did a quick mental checklist of known supernatural creatures with violent reputations and one came to mind that would have the smell of mirrors — Byakuya.

Kagura hadn't seemed to notice, so he filed away the information and turned around to run after her. His muscles needed a good work out.

After they chased after each other for a good half hour, Kagura settled into the ruins of an old house. She transformed back into her human form and Sesshomaru followed suit. She held her hands out and gathered bits of leaves, straw, and loose plant debris and created a sleeping pallet. "I don't understand why the transformation didn't hurt," she said, arranging the material.

"It is unheard of," Sesshomaru agreed. "Human turned lycanthropes always have accompanying pains. Only the natural-born wolves are immune. I wonder if the pain is somehow being masked, only to be returned to use against us all at once."

"I don't think that's it," Kagura argued. "We should find a shrine tomorrow, ask about it to one of the gods." She laid down on the pallet and patted the spot next to her.

"Are you serious? You think praying is going to give answers?" Sesshomaru scoffed. He sat next to her and transformed back into wolf form, bumping his snout against her side.

"It certainly won't hurt," Kagura said. She reached over affectionally rubbed the fur between his ears. "I think fate has brought us together. And fate is always determined by the gods."

Sesshomaru snorted.

Kagura transformed and the two wolves snuggled together for the rest of the night. When dawn broached the horizon, Kagura was the first to awaken. She nuzzled Sesshomaru awake and began to lead the way.

He followed after her, wondering if she was leading him to a shrine to ask her ridiculous questions. He couldn't believe she thought she'd get answers from some ancient shinto gods. They stopped a short distance from the grounds of a small shrine tucked into a wooded area. There were no people within a few kilometers. The two transformed into human form.

"I dreamed that it was imperative we visit a temple with the gods Rajin and Fujin guarding the entrance," Kagura explained. "This one popped into my head. It wasn't here when I lived here those many years ago."

"Well, it has been half a millennia," Sesshomaru pointed out. "Why are we going to see the gods of storm and weather?" He wanted to head back to Mount Fuji and regroup with the tribe. Maybe Kagura's power for the dead would be useful with the countless spirits roaming the northwest forest of Aokigahara. They could wipe out those dangerous vampires for good and most likely defeat Naraku once for all. No wonder one of the first things Naraku did when he came to Japan was capture Kagura — she was a vital ally to winning the wolf civil war.

"Because I had a dream that it was important," Kagura said. "Can you not argue and just do what I ask? It won't take long."

"Last time I did what you wanted, you turned me into a werewolf," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"No, the last time you did what I wanted, I got you out of a vampires' lair alive," Kagura corrected.

The shrine had statues guarding the entrance of Rajin and Fujin. Rajin's three fingers represented past, present, and future. Fujin's four fingers represented the cardinal directions. Kagura focused on Fujin and prayed silently for guidance.

A strong wind came and swept over them and lifted Kagura from her feet into the air. The rumbling voice of Fujin filled her ears. "Welcome daughter. Tsukuyomi led you to me. You are strong, my daughter. Stronger than any of your sisters."

Kagura's mouth went dry. Why was the wind god calling her daughter? She had been born with her powers, but the thought of a more direct connection with Fujin never crossed her mind. Surely, he didn't mean literally.

"I am sorry for the pain you have suffered, I tried to comfort when I could. I did keep that fiancé of yours from wrecking at sea a few times — but I couldn't stop that dark wolf from entering your life. Your ability to control the dead was the only gift I could grand after Naraku took your heart. I could not speak to you directly while your heart was absent. All you must do is call out to me, wherever there is wind and I will hear you, my daughter."

"Why do you call me daughter?" Kagura asked.

"Because you are."

"Father Fujin," Kagura said, her voice faint as it was ripped away from her by the wind. "I ask for your guidance."

"You have already found the one your were to find," Fujin said. "This white wolf of yours, he is worthy. Tsukuyomi asked me to grant a boon to your allies. I shall grant the force of a typhoon's wind to the monk. But, you my dear one, you shall possess more than wind. Your uncle Rajin will grand you the power to travel in time. Though, if you change the past there will be repercussions you cannot fathom."

"What is the point of traveling into the past if I can do nothing about it?" Kagura asked. "Why did Tsukuyomi interfere?"

"I didn't say you couldn't change the past. I would recommend not going back more than a few hours. It could mean the difference between life and death with the ability to do a "do over." Fujin's swirling winds began ease and Kagura was placed gently upon the ground. "The moon god's grandmother daughter is Kagome."

The winds began to dissipate, but not before Kagura heard the last of Fujin's whispers. "I am proud of you, daughter."

"Does that happen often?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise — a rare expression for him.

"I know why my eyes are red now. Apparently, I'm a demi-god and my father is Fujin, the god of wind." Kagura adjusted her hair; it had been blown in every direction after her unusual conversation.

"Did you learn anything you care to share with the rest of the class?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching out and plucking a leaf from Kagura's hair.

Kagura chuckled. "Did I ever? Kagome is related to Tsukuyomi. No wonder Naraku wanted her so badly. And our allies have been granted blessings by the gods. We'd have to ask her, what most of them are. But Fujin has given me the ability to change the past, but only for a few hours at a time, or else I could destroy the time-space continuum. He is giving some monk the power of a typhoon that he can control with his hand. I don't know any monks, do you?"

"Kagome will be with Koga," Sesshomaru explained. "I wonder whom are considered our allies?" His frown deepened. "The only monk I know is the one that travels with my brother."

"We should find Koga and Kagome and find out,"Kagura said. "However, I think this means we hold off on killing those vampires. We may just have a bigger battle to wager."

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

"They left?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "We came all the way out here to learn about Kagome's miko powers and she ups and leaves without telling us?"

"She did leave a note," Sango said. "I'm a little more concerned about Miroku."

Miroku had woken up that morning with his hand wrapped in prayer beads. He'd been wary to remove them, unsure of just what they were protecting him from.

"I'm concerned about all of us!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why is it that I can smell everything? Everything? It's like I'm some sort of hunting dog! And some note from Kagome! She said she was going to a temple to pray to Tsukuyomi with Koga."

Sango quietly walked behind Inuyasha's chair and lifted it with ease. "And I woke up incredibly strong. Something definitely happened." She set it back back down just as easily.

"We just need to stay calm. Let's report to headquarters. We can contact Totosai and have him run some tests. No one can find answers like that warlock," Miroku reasoned. "Then we just call Kagome, or Koga. Or even Sesshomaru — he and Koga are buddies apparently. We have plenty of resources to tap into."

"Excuse me, I don't have a number for Koga and Kagome's phone is on the freaking kitchen counter!" Inuyasha lifted the phone angrily. "And what are you talking about Sesshomaru? You mean my dead brother? Great! Now my brother is an undead monster?"

"Never dead," Miroku said quietly. "Koga left a note for me." He held it up, the penmanship was rather ornate. He even drew little pictures around the edge of the paper. "Sesshomaru is alive and is part of Koga's tribe. Your father tried and failed to kill him."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "Dad said Sesshomaru was killed in a battle."

"Sesshomaru was turned into a werewolf during a full moon. He sought help from your dad and your dad tried to kill him. Sesshomaru escaped and Koga found him a few months later," Miroku explained. He handed the letter to Inuyasha explaining what he'd just said. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Your father lied to you."

"He's alive," Inuyasha whispered. He folded the letter carefully and placed it inside his wallet. "Wolf writes like a pansy," he muttered. "Let's consult Totosai. Figure out what's happening with your hand and the other weird things with me and Sango. We'll leave a message with Kagome, eventually she might check her voicemail even without her phone."

Sango laid her hand gently on Inuyasha's arm. "We're here for you, no matter what, Inuyasha."

"Keh, thanks. Let's get going. I don't want to risk another lecture from Kagome's grandfather," Inuyasha said. He laced his fingers together and stretched his arms in front of him, popping his finger and elbow joints. "Though, I'm pretty sure we'll get some long-winded rambling lecture from Totosai with cryptic answers." He popped his neck to either side. "Crazy old bat."

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

Kagome was nervous getting off Koga's motorcycle. She'd distracted herself during the ride by snuggling against the thick muscles of his back. Frankly, she was eager to return to the mountains and have some alone time with him. They'd picked the bike up earlier that morning and then made their way to her work. She needed to make sure the kids were safe and that her co-workers were safe. She could see Shippo's flaming red hair in the front window as he waved at her wildly.

"Naraku isn't going to care about them," Koga assured her. "Hostages have never been his style." He didn't point out that his brother was renown for mass murders of entire villages. He checked his bond with the two wolves he'd assigned to keep watch on the facility. They reported no strange activity. Just that the scene of the children went from faint traces of youkai blood to full blood over night. While his father and uncle took most of the pack, they did leave a half-dozen able-bodied wolves. Unfortunately, these particular wolves never learned to master taking a humanoid form and were always in wolf form.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, running towards her, the front door wide open in his wake. He flung himself at her in a hug.

"Shippo! It's good to see you!" Kagomi said, returning the hug and patting the young boy on the top of his back.

"So, I woke up and could do this," Shippo said. He stepped back from her and transformed into a six foot tall version of himself and then into a tiny fox. Then he transformed into a red balloon and hovered in front of her for a few moments before reverting back to his natural state. "It's just like the stories my nana used to tell me about kitsunes being able to manipulate reality!"

Koga approached Shippo and sniffed his hair. "You're a youkai."

Shippo scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Koga looked over at Kagome. "The boon your allies were granted seems to have affected this young cub."

"I'm not the only one! Hiten is super strong and can summon electricity! And Yura, well, she left a few days ago. She's eighteen and had the option of leaving and she did," Shippo explained. "Jinenji can heal people! Rin skinned her knee and he walked up to her and touched her knee and the wound was gone! Asagi is like super strong and nothing hurts her! She dared the twins Dai and Roku to hit her with a baseball bat and the bat cracked in half!"

"How about Hojo and Ayumi? Are they taking good care of you guys?" Kagome asked. She took Shippo's hand and started to lead them towards the youth home.

"Yeah, they're fine. Maybe a little boring. They didn't get any special powers, except maybe the patience to deal with us!" Shippo laughed, amused at himself. "Did you know Ayumi is scared of snakes? Hiten dared me to put a rubber snake in the kitchen cabinet and boy did she scream!"

"That isn't funny, Shippo. You shouldn't scare people," Kagome admonished.

"You're not my mother," Shippo protested.

"Well, maybe I'll adopt you and then I will be," Kagome rejoined.

Koga stopped walking and stared at them. Kagome blinked at him surprised by her comment. She could smell the salt tears filling Shippo's eyes. The young boy looked up at her, forest green eyes swimming in emotions. "I'd love that." He cleared his throat. "As long as I could still visit Soten."

Soten was Hiten's younger sister. He'd fully intended on petitioning for the rights to be her guardian once he reached eighteen. Kagome had intended to help him make that happen. If a kid didn't need to be in foster care, they shouldn't be. "And maybe we can find a home for Rin too."

"Why don't we just adopt all the kids?" Koga suggested.

"Are you serious?"Kagome asked.

Koga shrugged. "I smell youkai, on every one of these children, except the one you call Rin. She smells the same. Youkai and wolves historically have gotten along well in Japan. The tribe could use some growth."

Shippo frowned up at Koga. "You're a youkai too?"

"Partly from my mother's side," Koga confessed. "But, I'm something different." He gestured towards the woods and the two wolves he sent to watch the facility came forward. "We'll be escorting these kids back with us."

"That will mean there are no residents," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"No residents, no reason to come back here. You're welcome to social work or counsel them or whatever you do back home," Koga explained.

"What about the non-youkai girl?" Kagome asked.

Koga shrugged. "I don't see why she can't come."

"How am I going to explain this to Hojo and Ayumi?" Kagome asked. "Or to the owner of the facility?"

"You humans and your paperwork," Koga groaned. "Say you're taking them on a field trip and no one returns. People go missing all the time, it doesn't mean they're lost, just not part of human society. After fifty years, no one will even care."

"Fifty years?" Shippo asked.

"Don't worry, it will feel like five to you," Koga assured him. "Youkai and wolves age differently than _Homo sapiens_."

"I'm not kidnapping nearly a dozen kids," Kagome protested.

"Alright, how about I buy out this facility? It's a charity right? I have the funds. I'll buy it out and we'll relocate the residents," Koga offered. "You can't have youkai mingling with regular humans. Not in our current society. It will be another witch hunt — humans are notoriously cruel to those they perceive as different."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her jaw thoughtfully. He wasn't wrong about the kids being in danger now. Shippo had rather pointy ears and a fluffy yellow tail. He was using an illusion but she could see past it — either wolf magic, moon god bloodline, or miko heritage. If he got tired and wasn't able to maintain the illusion — what would happen to him?

"Does that option suit you, Kagome?" Koga asked. He slung his muscular arm across her shoulders and drew her near, and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "If my mate wants a litter of children, I will be happy to provide."

Shippo hugged Kagome on her other side, grasping hold of her shirt. "Oh Kagome, it would be so amazing!"

"I'll figure out the paperwork," Kagome said. She smiled down at Shippo and then up at Koga. "Let's make this happen!"

.

.

.


	6. Part VI

**Full Moon, Full Heart**

 **Part VI**

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagura asked for the umpteenth time. Sesshomaru wanted to return to his tribe's mountain fortress and wanted her to come with him. Seeing as she'd been part of Naraku's forces for several centuries, she didn't feel she'd be very welcomed.

"King Heisei is too reasonable to blame the victim." Though General Tenichi was an intolerable ass who was prejudiced against any former human. "We need to talk to someone with access to knowledge I just don't have. Lady Chou would be our best resource." Sesshomaru hailed a taxi and they entered the backseat. Obviously, they couldn't take public transportation all the way to the mountain, but they could get close.

They rode along in silence, Kagura staring out her window sullenly and Sesshomaru lost in his own thoughts. He did occasionally sneak a peek at her, marveling at the difference in her demeanor. When he'd met her under Naraku's enslavement, she'd captured his attention in a way no one had ever done. Now though, he was absolutely enchanted. It was a strange feeling. He'd never pictured himself as one of those love-sick puppies. That was more Ginta and Hakkaku — those two crushed on any female that glanced their way.

Kagura straightened and leaned closer against the side window. "What is that?"

Sesshomaru scooted next to her and shared her window, his shoulder brushing against her side. A large white Toyota van without markings was parked in the public lot at the edge of the forest. "It appears to be a school field trip." He frowned. This wasn't the proper time of year to take school field trips. And after the recently publicized movie about the Suicide Forest, it was even more unlikely schools would venture on such a field trip. "This is highly irregular."

He asked the driver to let them out next to the large van and paid him using a credit card under one of his pseudonyms. The driver was grateful for the large tip, but even more grateful to leave the haunted forest. He wasn't worried about the driver gossiping about his big ticket ride to Mount Fuji— Japanese taxi-drivers had a work ethic like none other.

Kagura inhaled the cool, crisp air. "There are a lot of ghosts around this mountain."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed. "Come," he said, starting towards the empty van. He sniffed the air and recognized Koga and Kagome's scents. And while he didn't recognize the other scents as individuals, he could detect the strong aroma of youkai. "It seems it was a good idea that we came here after all."

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

Koga had introduced the youthful youkai (and Rin) to his Aunt Chou. The elder wolf princess had been ecstatic to add so many individuals to the tribe. She'd complained about their dwindling numbers for decades, considering the low birthrate of pups and illegality of creating lycanthropes from humans.

"I thought this would be harder," Kagome admitted. Shippo and Rin — the youngest of the children, each held one of her hands nervously.

"Nothing hard about this decision." Lady Chou smiled warmly. "Why don't I take everyone to the mess hall to have a nice, hardy meal?"

"That sounds lovely," Kagome agreed. She squeezed Shippo and Rin's hands. "Let's follow Lady Chou. I promise you, the food here is terrific!"

"I'm sure it's better than eating spaghetti every day," Hiten added. "Your coworkers suck at food preparation by the way. I don't think it's too much to ask for the occasional filet mignon or even the occasional fish sticks," he added with a look at his younger sister.

"You all go on ahead and I'll meet up with you later." Koga gestured towards his aunt. "I need to deal with something a bit more complicated." He could sense the presence of Sesshomaru on the outer edge of their stronghold, but he seemed to be hesitating alongside the presence of another.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, her face a mask of concern.

"Possibly nothing," Koga answered. "Please, join the kids in the mess hall and relax. I need to see what's going on with Sesshomaru. He's not coming inside for some reason."

"Be careful," Kagome worried. She tugged Shippo and Rin along with her. "Let's go eat, I'm famished!"

Koga navigated the tunnels with ease and started for the forest outside. Sesshomaru wasn't alone, so he must not be sure that his guest would be welcomed. With the king and general out of the country, the decision would be Koga's to make. He was actually grateful General Tenichi was far away — the beast tended was often a thorn in Koga's side. He may have been his father's oldest friend, but he was obstinate and racist.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a centurion tree and his pale face had the faint markings of a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheeks. It wasn't visible to non-supernatural eyes. Sitting at his feet, a dark haired woman with crimson eyes was idly braiding long strands of grass.

Upon noticing him, Sesshomaru pushed against the tree and started forward. "Koga," he greeted. "This is Kagura — she was formerly under the control of Naraku. She has only recently been released of his manipulation by sorcery." His golden eyes were bright with emotion and conveyed that whatever his history with Kagura, she was under his protection.

Koga stared at the woman, trying to identify her odd scent. There were no traces of Naraku, but he did remember that she was the one responsible for turning Sesshomaru into a werewolf. His assassin friend must have forgiven her. "Sorcery, eh?"

Kagura set aside the grass and stood elegantly to her feet. "Yes, Prince Koga. Five hundred years ago, Naraku trespassed into my village, slaughtered my people, and took me under control. He'd heard of my ability to manipulate wind. Until recently, his sorcery had removed my heart, enslaved me to his will, and stole my emotions."

"That sounds like something he would do," Koga said. "His mother was a sorcerous too. She was as powerful as she was insane."

"I would like to offer Kagura sanctuary with the tribe," Sesshomaru added. "I believe she will be a great asset and I vouch for her myself."

"Regardless of whether or not you provide sanctuary," Kagura interjected. "I have intel about Naraku's plans and want to share them with you. You can stop him — with my help."

"You can help me?" Koga asked skeptically. He couldn't deny there was something unusual about her scent — a faint ozone smell like that before a great storm. "What are you? Aside from a wolf."

Sesshomaru laid his hand over Kagura's shoulder defensively. "She doesn't owe you any information. Grant her sanctuary and you can ask."

"It's okay, Sesshomaru," Kagura said. "If I want him to trust me after all I've done, I need to be honest with him about everything."

"After all you were forced to do," Sesshomaru corrected.

"I am the daughter of the god Fujin," Kagura explained. "I have only recently learned of this heritage myself."

"There seem to be a lot of demigoddesses lately," Koga muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Come inside, both of you. Kagura, you are a guest of the tribe. If you have Sesshomaru's confidence, then you shall have my own as well." Koga connected with the stronghold's wards and eased them to admit both Sesshomaru and his guest. He was getting a lot of practice lately at letting outsiders join the tribe.

"Demi-gods are rare," Sesshomaru stated as they navigated the tunnels.

"As are youkai," Koga pointed out. "Of which you smell strongly and Kagome's entire youth facility, save one, are also."

"We no longer feel pain when we transform," Kagura added.

Koga nodded. "That would be because of Kagome. Apparently, she is descended from Tsukuyomi. We went to pray to him at her mother's suggestion and he decided to intervene. The three of you will no longer suffer during your transformation, her allies of youkai descent would acquire full youkai capabilities. And Fujin's daughter would be the key to defeating Naraku." He gestured towards Kagura. "Tsukuyomi gave us a heads up about you."

"The moon god," Kagura whispered. "That's beyond the possibilities that my mind dreamed up."

It was beyond Koga's imagination too. He had thought getting Kagome to accept his status as prince would be difficult, but hers as a demigoddess? It was a bit complicated. "Do you know anything about a magic mirror that has the ability to see in the past, present, and future?"

"It's at Naraku's base in Osaka," Kagura answered. "A medium from Okinawa that Naraku transformed into a wolf has possession of it and learned to master it over the last five hundred years."

That made some mission goals clear. Now, to clear up some more personal mysteries. "How did the two of you connect?" Koga asked. "I thought Sesshomaru killed you after his transformation."

Kagura reached for Sesshomaru's hand and he gripped it reassuringly. "His attack was enough to place me into some sort of coma for the past decade," Kagura admitted. "It is good that Tsukuyomi and Fujin have offered their aid because Naraku has been gathering allies for the past several decades. A local coven of vampires was only the latest addition. For years, he's been acquiring control of the remaining youkai and the horrors from the old folklore."

"What can he possibly offer them?" Koga frowned. His brother did have a certain charisma about him, but it always stank of foul miasma. "Was he using sorcery to force the servitude of such a collective?"

"Sorcery is rarely needed for such dark creatures. Chaos, infliction of pain on humans, dominating humans instead of scurrying in the shadows, spoils of war, whatever you can think of— he's promised it to them," Kagura explained.

"What does he get out of it?" Koga asked. "I don't understand his obsession. He's been lost in an impenetrable darkness ever since the witch trials that killed his mother."

"Personally, I think he's lonely. His obsession comes from that martyred mother. She brainwashed him with stories about some magic jewel — the Shikon no Tama. It grants wishes — apparently."

"That doesn't make sense," Koga muttered. Why not search for a genie in a bottle? That seemed more achievable. He thought it would be related to the gods and powerful bloodlines somehow.

"Supposedly, a shinto priestess possesses it," Kagura explained. "Kikyo originally had it when he found her nearly five centuries ago. However, it vanished from her possession when she went berserk — the mixture of wolf magic and her innate priestess powers. She vaporized the epicenter of her kingdom. She's out of her enchanted coma as well. I believe Naraku thinks that Kagome has it because of Kanna's mirror."

"That seems unlikely. Until a few days ago, Kagome was agnostic for years. She only recently started praying to the shinto gods," Koga reasoned. "She's already transformed into a wolf and had innate holy powers — nothing blew up. Tsukuyomi was clear, we need to acquire Munfurawa's mirror."

"If Naraku's allies are numerous, we'll need to be able to match that force with a comparable force, but more importantly — cunning," Sesshomaru said. He raised his and Kagura's joined hands and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her knuckles. "She is capable of controlling the dead — it's how we escaped a vampire attack. The ghosts within our forest will fight for her."

"As will the youkai I brought back," Koga added. "We are also in alliance with the hunters. It's a good thing we have non-pact allies, as much of the pact is on the mainland with King Heisei and General Tenichi."

"Of course they took the majority of our fighting forces," Sesshomaru scoffed. "How convenient that the esteemed General Tenichi is absent during a time of crisis. You and I are once again left to defend Japan."

"Your brother will know that you're alive by now," Koga said. He averted his gaze towards the mess hall. "I left him a letter when we went to the Higurashi Shrine to learn more about Kagome's bloodline — to find her connection to all this."

"While I appreciate you letting me inside your home," Kagura began. She slipped her hand out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "If I'm to play a role in the upcoming battle in regards to the local ghosts, I'd like to get to know them. I won't force them into servitude, but rather solicit their help."

"There will be time for that, Kagura," Koga protested. "Kagome and Lady Chou will want to meet you and I'll find you a room."

"I'll simplify that by having her stay in my room," Sesshomaru offered. He sniffed at the air. "This place is packed with youthful youkai. You'll be busy enough finding lodging for all of them."

Koga smiled absently. "It's a problem I'm glad to have."

.

.

.

 **OoO**

.

.

.

Totosai, the Warlock, circled around the trio of hunters inspecting their new abilities. He tapped at his chin repeatedly and muttered to himself in an unfamiliar language before he finally addressed the group.

"You smell like a Hanyou," he told Inuyasha. "Demon slayer abilities with superhuman strength and healing factor — your molecular structure has shifted to account for both," he explained to Sango.

He touched the prayer beads around Miroku's hand. "This was a gift from the Shinto god Fujin. Interesting that he'd help a Buddhist monk. If you release these beads, you'll have the power of a typhoon's winds at your fingertips — literally. Anything you aim at will be sucked into oblivion — aim carefully."

"Why does mine sound more like a curse than a gift?" Miroku asked, clutching the prayer beads closely.

Totosai shrugged his frail shoulders and slumped back into a hardback chair, obviously exhausted from his magical inspection. "I suggest you pray to Fujin that he take back the gift after you've accomplished whatever tasks you need accomplished," Totosai advised. "His daughter can help you do that."

"There's a demigoddess on the loose?" Sango asked incredulous.

Totosai nodded. "She's been around for a few centuries, just was under Naraku's forces until very recently." He gestured towards the bookcases behind them filled with record books. "We've tracked her actives for a long time."

"And Sesshomaru is alive — apparently," Inuyasha revealed. "Does father know?"

The old warlock closed his ancient eyes and sighed sadly. "Your father had that fact redacted from the records," Totosai said. "I knew better, of course, but I was given a literal gag order. I couldn't say anything until just now, when you acknowledged him as alive." He crinkled his nose in disgust. "It's what I get for training your father in the magical arts. Used one of my spells against me to force my silence."

Inuyasha clenched his fists and took several deep breaths to control his anger. It was more difficult now that he'd been given the power boost from his youkai bloodline. He'd deal with his deceitful, hypocritical father later. "Does that mean the order also knows where Naraku's base is?"

"Try not to lie to us," Miroku advised. "It's becoming difficult for Inuyasha to control his temper and frankly, I'm not sure I will even try to stop him."

"You're better off asking your wolf allies that question," Totosai suggested. "After Sesshomaru's transformation, a great deal of funding for the hunters was cut in regards to Japan."

"Are you implying there is a spy within our ranks?" Sango hissed.

"I do not know." Totosai pushed himself off his chair and started towards a locked cabinet on the back wall. He hobbled towards the area and his image shimmered before them.

"Totosai," Miroku called out worriedly. "Are you feeling okay? You seem to be losing corporeality." As the only one of the three that had any knowledge about magic, he worried for their ancient mentor.

The cabinets were opened to reveal a large staff and a sword. Totosai's form wavered once more. "The sword is Tessaiga, and it is yours, Inuyasha. It has the capability of destroying one hundred low-level youkai in one swing. And the staff belonged to a great warlock, Miroku. It is now yours. It will amplify your abilities and it makes a good club to bash in enemies."

Totosai stumbled towards Sango and have her a bracelet he'd worn at his wrist. "This will call forth fallen allies. You can use it to solicit aid from your ancestors. The spirits of your father and brother are eager to fight at your side again." He slipped the bracelet past her hand. "They will only be able to fight alongside you for a few minutes before they must recharge. The longer and more frequent they appear to fight will depend on your bond."

The warlock's visage flickered and vanished. "It has been an honor watching you three grow into great warriors. Even death wasn't able to keep me away — until now. Take care. I will root for you from beyond." Totosai's voice faded into nothing.

"He was a ghost?" Inuyasha cried out. He held his head in his hands and groaned. "He seemed real. He smelled real."

"He was a warlock," Miroku explained quietly. "They are notorious for disregarding the rules of reality for the physical plane." He twirled the staff in great rotations testing it's balance and weight. He tapped the base of it onto the floor and an image appeared before them of a forest and the familiar Mount Fuji. He stretched his fingers towards the image and his hand disappeared into the frame. He pulled back. "I think this is a portal."

Inuyasha braced the sword over his shoulder and sauntered over. He took a deep sniff at the image. "Let's see where it goes." He leapt inside it.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks. "I just hope it's our current era. I'd hate to end up five hundred years in the past." Sango adjusted her bracelet, secured the strap of her weapon her back, and followed after Inuyasha. Miroku wasn't far behind, but he did stop to retrieve their supply packs.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

The priestess was an ephemeral beauty. Naraku had been enchanted when he first saw her, but these past few days interactions had left him quite satisfied with her company. In her human life, she'd been an untouched doll, protected by an overly invested brother. Silence and the powers of her station were her only company back in those days in the royal household.

She'd been excited to try some of the more elaborate spells within that journal he'd read through countless times over the centuries. Her awe at his knowledge and her loneliness lead to an attraction he happily returned.

Naraku traced his tongue along the ridge of her naked flesh as she faced him on her side—nape of her neck, to shoulder, over the side of her breast. She caught his face and pulled him towards her mouth.

His previous anger over the loss of Kagura was cooling into a mild annoyance. If that was the price to pay for this feast, he could tolerate the loss of one slave.

"What is it that you'd wish for when we find this jewel?" Kikyo asked. "I worry it's more of a curse than a true wish that you'd unleash."

"Power is the key to retaining control," Naraku explained. He nipped her bottom lip, drawing blood. He sucked on the wound, enjoying the metallic taste. It had been years since he'd dined on humans, but the taste of their blood was a much relished treat. The taste of Kikyo's holy blood was a divine delicacy. She didn't quite taste as strongly as the Kagome woman had, but Kikyo was here. Kagome was somewhere with Koga, most likely in that accursed forest.

"When are we moving then?" Kikyo asked, gasping as his hands slid down her naked form and worked his own sort of magic.

"Kanna says they are on the northwest side of Mount Fuji. We'll move our forces there, wipe out the tribe, or let Bankotsu replenish his ranks if he so chooses." Naraku focused on his attentions and after Kikyo cried out and relaxed underneath him, continued to explain. "Then after there is no one to stop us, I'll unleash the angry hoards of youkai. They'll take revenge on the humans, and those that survive will beg us for protection."

"If you have need of a queen, I'd be happy to fill that position," Kikyo murmured, kissing the underside of his jaw.

Naraku hummed. Kikyo must might make a great and terrifying queen, but she made a fierce love-slave. Right now, she was with him willingly. But, he knew her kind. His mother had warned him of her kind. Once she sensed Naraku was in love with her, she'd find a way to betray him and wrestle the power for herself. He wouldn't be able to remove her heart like he had with Kagura. He'd need to find a solution, but for now, he'd take advantage of the beautiful, cold-hearted woman thinking she'd seduced him to her will.

If she only knew what he had in store for her!

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

Faint sunlight streamed through the dense trees of the forest. The three hunters kept a tight formation — Inuyasha in the lead, Miroku in the middle, and Sango in the rear guard. They weren't alone in the forest, but the company was decidedly not human and the local wildlife were hidden in their burrows and caves.

"In the future, I'd like to know where the portal leads before jumping in," Miroku pointed out. He shifted the backpack on his shoulders. At least he'd had the presence of mind to grab their packs after his two teammates leapt into the unknown.

"Thank you for having the presence of mind to bring the supplies," Sango said, her tone apologetic. "We've already apologized for being brash. It's just, I've never seen a portal before and I was a little excited."

"You apologized," Miroku said. He gestured in front of him at the white-haired team leader. "He has not."

"Keh, get over it. We didn't time travel, the idea is preposterous anyway. We just ended up in the forests around Mount Fuji," Inuyasha grouched. "I could smell the air quality and knew it was modern time."

"Oh could you?" Miroku asked skeptically. "You've only had these enhanced senses for a few hours and suddenly you're the expert? Would you have noticed the difference of a year before or a year after our present time?"

"You're the one that opened the portal," Inuyasha pointed out, stopping abruptly. He held his sword at the ready, attention to the east.

"Not intentionally," Miroku countered. He didn't hear a disturbance, but he felt it. A thick wave of miasma started towards them. The oppressive evil within made his skin crawl.

"Looks like we're about to try out our new abilities." Sango readied her giant boomerang. Out of the brush a small cat-like creature barreled towards her.

"There's no evil from that one," Miroku said, placing his hand over Sango's to stop her from releasing her weapon.

The yellow cat youkai stopped as it approached Sango, looked at her, and meowed. Then it turned it's back to her and enlarged into an elephant-sized creature.

"It looks like we have at least one new ally here," Inuyasha mused. He raised his sword and released a great blast of deadly power towards a hoard of dark youkai.

.

.

.

 **OoO**

.

.

.

Kagome sighed contently as she enjoyed snuggling against a shirtless and shoeless Koga. Only thin cotton pants on him and a razorback top and skimpy shorts on her separated them. She'd never been so brazen as to wear clothing so revealing, but she wanted to touch as much of his skin as possible.

They sat on the bed together, his back against the headboard and she was resting between his legs, back braced against his strong chest with his arms banded around her. Together, they were reading her grandmother's journal.

She closed the book and set it aside. "I really had no idea my family was so complicated." Kagome looked behind her and angled her face to give Koga a lingering kiss. "I know there's a war brewing, but today has been a really good day."

"You're just saying that because we basically adopted a half-dozen of your wards." Koga nipped her neck playfully. "I admit, it has been strange seeing Sesshomaru without a brooding countenance. If nothing else, Kagura is certainly a catalyst for him."

"I would like to meet her," Kagome said. "Do you think she's done with her trek through the forest?"

"If she's meeting all the spirits within, she could be out there for days, weeks, possibly even years." Koga tightened his grip around Kagome. "I could think of some activities I'd like to try out for a few days in the meantime."

"What sort of activities?" She traced the hard line of his jaw, down his neck, and settled on his collar bone. She ran her thumb in slow circles over his pectoral muscle.

"Well, this kind of activity," Koga said, catching her bottom lip and tugging on it gently. "I am very attracted to you. I'm in love with you and if you'll let me, I want to claim you for all days as my mate."

Kagome swallowed nervously, her mouth suddenly dry. Her heart began to race and her eyes locked on his lush lips, his fanged canines a stark white against his tanned complexion. "I think I can agree to that."

"Are you sure? Because once I mate, it's for life, Kagome," Koga warned. "I want to mate you, not rut you. You'll be bonded with me until one of us dies."

Kagome took his mouth in hers and took hold of his shoulders and pushed him back against the headstand. She straddled his hips and let her hands roam his chest, going lower over his toned abdomen, and lower until they settled on the waistband of his pants. "Trust me, I'm sure of this."

Koga growled and then flipped Kagome over onto her back as he began to help her out of her outfit and showered her naked flesh with a plethora of kisses.

Excitement and nerves warred for dominance in Kagome. She felt a weight brush against her inner thigh. "Is that your tail?"

Koga chuckled, a deep, amused rumble in his chest. "That is _**not**_ my tail."

No one bothered them for hours.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: I thought it would be a nice contrast showing the intimate scenes between the wolf brothers and their priestesses. Until next time!_


	7. Part VII

**Full Moon, Full Heart**

 **Part VII**

* * *

.

.

.

The forest was completely saturated with spirits. The dead often didn't move on when their final state of mind was despair. The older spirits were of the elderly whom were often left exposed to the elements when their family could no longer support them. Often times they volunteered, not wanting to be a burden, but some of them were confused and senile. Their spirits were still confused and so very, very lost.

A lot of the newer spirits, the ones from the past half-century were simply lonely. Traditional values changed, they dedicated their lives to their jobs, but found they had nothing in common with family and even if they were lucky enough to find love, the love quickly dissipated as they were worked to the bone and too exhausted to maintain any sort of emotional connection. The story was becoming so familiar and Kagura's newly re-acquired heart was bursting at the seams.

The teenagers and young adults were also so sad. One non-perfect grade on a test and suicide was the only answer — no hope for redemption in the overly competitive field of Japan.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru brushed his thumb over Kagura's cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"There are so many of them," Kagura whispered. "They should have had hope, but there was none."

"It's all technology. It connects and yet alienates at the same time." He started to say something more, but paused abruptly. His attention pivoted to the south. "I'll be right back." He transformed into a large white wolf and sprinted towards whatever had drawn his attention.

Kagura followed after him, not wanting to be alone with the unhappy spirits. She used a feather and flew after him. It wasn't long before she found him back in human form with a long, thin sword drawn. The body of a young man hung from a tree. He chopped down the rope and then swung the sword over the body. It seems a rather odd thing to do, until the young man took a deep breath and looked around wide-eyed.

Sesshomaru offered the youth his hand and helped him stand. "I could feel your regret," Sesshomaru said quietly. "I've given you a second chance. Return to your family. The world is larger than you think and there are countless opportunities. You must think bigger."

"Arigato," the resurrected man cried, tears streaming down his grimy face. He bowed deeply and then returned to the trail. He paused in confusion. "I do not know the way back home."

"I will return you to the bus station," Kagura offered.

He blinked at her, eyes wide in shock at her flying feather. "No one is going to believe me."

"They will just be happy you decided to return to them," Kagura said. She used the edge of her shirt sleeve to wipe away the grime from the man's face. He was fairly handsome underneath all his misery. The young man climbed onto the back of the feather and she enjoyed his laugh of delight at the adventurous ride as the wind rushed past them. "Why did you take your life?"

"I failed my Calculus class at the university," he admitted.

"And you desire to work with numbers?" Kagura asked. She swerved to avoid a tree and keep the man from seeing the skeleton that was hidden within the overgrowth of its branches. "That is your passion?"

She could feel him shaking his head fiercely. "My passion is baking. My family are accountants though. I must follow that path."

"That path led you to death. You must pursue your passion for baking. If you do not, then my companion will find you and take away this gift of life," Kagura warned. His spirit was only detached from his body for a few moments, but Kagura was still able to read him — he would heed her advice.

Kagura returned to Sesshomaru a short while later. The dark, miserable plight of so many spirits was eased a bit now that they'd saved at least one life. "That's an interesting sword." She gestured to his blade.

"It has the power of resurrection," Sesshomaru explained. "It's an heirloom, but I didn't have use for it before. I've spent most of my career ending life, not preserving it." He snorted in annoyance. "If my mother were alive, she'd be disappointed. She was a callous woman."

"I'm impressed." Kagura moved in front of him, bracing both hands on his shoulders. She stood on tip-toe and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "You're becoming a regular hero."

Sesshomaru's lip twitched into a smirk, but the expression quickly vanished as he became alert again.

"Another reluctant suicide?" Kagura asked.

He shook his head. "No. It's my brother and his hunter companions." He sniffed the air and his nose crinkled in distaste. "They're covered in blood."

"We better hurry!" Kagura pulled out another feather and prepared to fly post haste.

"No, it's not their blood. It's the blood of many dead youkai marred with the stench of miasma."

Kagura was about to ask more, but now her wolf senses were able to detect the scent. She glanced back at Sesshomaru in surprise that he was able to smell the scent before her. His youkai heritage must be stronger than his wolf blood.

"We'll wait here, they're on their way to us," Sesshomaru explained. He gestured towards a large moss covered tree. "Why don't you rest? You've exhausted yourself. They won't be here for a few minutes yet."

It wasn't worth arguing and she did feel tired. Kagura leaned against the tree, enjoying the cool dampness that soaked into her shirt. She hadn't realized just how fatigued she really was as she slid to sit on the ground. It was easy to relax once Sesshomaru stood next to her, standing guard. She leaned her head against his knee, closed her eyes, and fell into a light, peaceful slumber.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

Tessaiga was a heavy sword, but Inuyasha was able to lift it with ease. He was slightly winded from the fight in the forest. He had never seen so many low-level youkai before. He'd read about such a large population of youkai back in the Feudal Era, but in the modern era it was unexpected. They'd need to update the archives at head quarters to reflect the true numbers. Had the youkai been in hiding for the last few hundred years?

Or had they somehow been created?

A small creature bumped against the back of his knee. It was the cat youkai that had ran for Sango during the battle and fought side-by-side with her. "Are you keeping that fur ball?" Inuyasha asked.

"I remember her," Sango said quietly. She picked up the cat youkai and scratched behind her dark ears. "It's been ages, but I remember her from when I was a girl. Her name is Kirara. My brother and I used to play with her."

"What happened?" Miroku asked. The beads on his wrist jangled as he ran his fingers down Kirara's back.

"When my father and brother died, she protected me." Sango's voice broke with emotion. "When she saw they had passed, I remember her cries. I joined you two in the Hunter's Guild a few weeks later and she just disappeared one night shortly afterwards."

"You never mentioned having a demon cat ally?" Inuyasha asked.

"Until now, I didn't remember her." Sango frowned. "I think she did something to erase my memories of her."

"I for one am glad to have her," Miroku said. "I'm also glad she's not always so big as she was in battle. Can you image how expensive it would be to feed her?"

"I'm pretty sure she hunts her own food," Sango protested.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly. Standing at a distant tree, his arms folded across his chest, Sesshomaru stared back at him. It was like seeing the ghost of his long-dead brother, only recently learning that he'd been alive this whole time. He could smell Sesshomaru now, though he must have masked his scent somehow. It was an odd mixture of wolf, youkai, and dog.

"Woah, is that your brother?" Sango's eyes were wide in awe. "He's powerful." Kirara jumped out of her arms and rushed towards Sesshomaru.

The tall, white haired wolf youkai leaned over and picked up the cat youkai. He scratched it behind the ears and the cat preened under the attention. "It took you long enough," Sesshomaru's deep voice rumbled.

"We were pre-occupied," Inuyasha called back, the muscle in his jaw spasmed. "There were only a couple hundred youkai roaming these woods."

"Finding out we have youkai in our blood was a surprise." Sesshomaru pushed away from the tree.

"Finding out you were alive was a surprise," Inuyasha added. "If I had known, I would have come for you sooner."

Sesshomaru strode towards them, his long legs closing the distance fast. He handed Kirara back to Sango and then looked down at his brother from his superior height. "You have dog ears now."

Inuyasha's new dog ears twitched. "It comes with the enhanced strength."

"I have elf ears and tattoos," Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "We have a mutual friend — Kagome Higurashi."

It was so strange to see his older, beloved brother. Inuyasha was mildly annoyed with Sesshomaru's teasing, but overall, he felt his heart swell with unexpected love. "It's good to see you."

Miroku shoved the two brothers together into an awkward hug. "You know you both want to."

The brothers quickly separated and glared equally irritated golden eyes at Miroku.

"This place has a strange energy," Miroku said, ignoring the looks. "I sense many spirits amongst the forest, but not the usual oppressive energy associated with them."

"That would be Kagura's doing," Sesshomaru explained. "She can control the wind and spirits."

Miroku held up his cursed/blessed hand. "Is she by chance the daughter of Fujin?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

Inuyasha turned around, hearing an animal run through the underbrush. He prepared his sword, but Sesshomaru laid his hand over Inuyasha's staying an attack.

"He's friendly." Sesshomaru stepped away from the hunters and faced the approaching figure. "Hakkaku," he greeted. "Did Koga send you?"

"It will be dark soon, Koga wants you to all come inside. He wants to plan strategy with you all," Hakkaku explained.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

It was an old art, one his mother taught him in his youth. Naraku snapped the neck of the bat, extended the claw of his right index finger and sliced open its guts. He allowed the entrails to fall upon the stone basin. He popped out the small bones of its legs and tossed that into the bowl while sucking out the fresh blood from the fresh corpse. He stirred the contents of the bowl with his extended claw.

He smiled. Byakuya should have good news for him if his reading was done properly.

There was a soft knock at his door. Kanna's familiar scent wafted towards him — she had an absence of smell, but at his request used a mild mint soap so he could smell her. It was disturbing to be around someone without any scent whatsoever.

"Enter," Naraku called.

Kanna entered, her wide silvery eyes scanned the room, most likely looking for Kikyo. Her frail shoulders relaxed upon seeing him alone. The two Okinawa women didn't get along. "You're ready for the updates, Master Naraku?"

"Yes, let's start with Juromaru and Kageromaru," Naraku suggested. He'd sent them towards Mount Fuji with an army of low level youkai. He was certain they'd be able to find the entrance to his father's stronghold. It should have been obvious, but the wards were of his Aunt Chou's creation and had always eluded him.

Kanna held her magical mirror out to him and Naraku peered within to see the hunters handily dispatching the first assault. There strengths were greatly increased compared to what his records indicated. He narrowed his eyes upon seeing the spirits released from the demon slayers arm bands. He tapped the mirror and paused the image. "This boy, he looks familiar."

"You killed him and his father two years ago," Kanna answered.

"I don't remember him fighting like this," Naraku mused. The specter was quite skillful— for a human. He owed Bankotsu. The mercenary had tentatively agreed to join his alliance, but if he could offer something to sweeten the deal… "I want him. Let's send Suikotsu on a little journey in time. I remember it took the boy a while to die. He can have him."

"I will contact him at once," Kanna answered. "The Shichinitai are settled in the guest apartments here."

"And Byakuya? How fairs his mission on the mainland?" Naraku asked. Habitually, Naraku avoided trusting others, but he'd made two exceptions — Kanna and Byakuya. He hadn't needed to coerce either one to join his tribe. They'd been happy to follow his leadership, admiring his various qualities; Kanna — his intelligence and ability to separate his emotions from his decisions and Byakuya — his scheming creativeness.

"Nice to see you," Byakuya greeted smiling widely. He started back from his own floating mirror. He and Kanna had found a way to connect his shards with her magical mirror to allow direct communication. "Guess who I saw on my way to China."

Naraku sighed. If he didn't play along, this conversation would draw out. "A magical cat," he guessed sarcastically.

"Kagura with Sesshomaru," Byakuya answered. "They're quite the romantic couple. They killed one of my pets. They are such spoil sports." He shrugged. "Apparently, they can transform between human and wolf form without pain and almost instantaneously."

"That's impossible," Naraku scoffed.

"It's what I saw," Byakuya answered. "I would have played with them some more, but I had more important things to do." He panned out the shard and showed King Heisei and General Tenichi. The entire congregation of wolves were trapped within a prison of silvered mirrors. "Unsurprisingly, your father has no interest in your offer. However, Tenichi is quite interested."

Naraku stared at his father. He wasn't surprised Tenichi would abandon the king when things became difficult. His bark had always been worse than his bite. One of the few things he and Koga had agreed upon was their dislike for their father's best friend. "Use slave collars on them all. A fickle warrior is a useless warrior," Naraku said.

"Even the willing ones?" Byakuya asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Interrogate Tenichi about the wards of the strong hold. Get the exact location. He might be more willing to help if he doesn't think he's a slave," Naraku reasoned. "Collars on them all, but use your illusions on the willing traitors. Let them think they are spared the indignity."

"Yes, Master." Byakuya's eyes sparkled with eagerness.

.

.

.


	8. Part VIII

_A/N: 5/13/2020: It's been 10 years since Inuyasha The Final Act aired. It was announced this past week that there will be a sequel to the Inuyasha series—unfortunately, it sounds a little bit like bad fanfiction, Rumiko Takahashi isn't writing it, but she gave her permission and is helping with character design. Sess has half-demon children, IY and Kagome apparently don't raise their own daughter (did they die?), no word on Miroku or Sango. Sesshoumaru's kids are the main characters apparently. And based on the timeline, if Rin was the mom it would make her 12 when she had the children—-and Sesshomaru 500+. That is all sorts of wrong._

* * *

.

.

 **Full Moon, Full Heart: Part VIII**

* * *

.

.

.

Koga paced in the library, his tail twitching behind him in agitation. Something was wrong with the pack-bond. The connection with his father and the tribe members on the mainland was severed. He refused to believe they were dead, but something was blocking the ancient wolf magic.

Kagome sat at the large oak table in the middle of the room, skimming through the various fairytale books in the tribe's collection. Rin and Shippo had asked that she read them bedtime stories and she was excited about the idea. Koga appreciated her eagerness to serve the children and it was a nice distraction from the worry about his father. After the business with Naraku was finally over, Kagome just might be the beacon of hope the tribe needed to adjust to the modern world. The blessings of the moon god instilled a confidence in these uncertain times.

Hakkaku and Ginta escorted Sesshomaru, Kagura, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. The seven individuals took seats at the table, Inuyasha sitting to the right of Kagome and Sesshomaru taking the seat one over to her left, reserving Koga's position next to her.

Koga stopped pacing and sat in his spot. "I believe the war that has been waging within the wolves of Japan for the past five hundred years will finally be coming to the final battle. Kagome and I interacted with the moon god Tsukuyomi — he offered blessings and advice."

"I received a crash course into the use of holy powers," Kagome said. "My human-turned wolf allies no longer feel pain upon transformation into wolf form. My allies were given strength related to their heritage. Koga is immune to silver."

"That's hardly fair," Sesshomaru grumbled. "But this does explain our painless transformations. Kagura and I were visited by the Shinto god Fujin. He also offered blessings."

"I have great power over the wind and can control the spirits of the dead," Kagura explained. "Of which there is an army within this forested land. A monk," she looked towards Miroku, "was to be gifted the power of a typhoon's wind." She folded her arms under her breasts and stared down at the table in front of her. "And I was given the ability to travel back in time — a few hours. If we fail in a mission, I can give us a second chance."

"I guess that's how we received our power-upgrades," Inuyasha added. "The warlock at the guild explained that our strengths were enhanced." He indicated himself, Sango, and Miroku. "And on our way here, we were engaged with hundreds of low-level youkai."

Miroku waved at everyone with his cursed hand. "Apparently, I am the lucky one that can suck an enemy into oblivion with a wind tunnel on my palm."

"And my sword can bring the recently deceased back to life," Sesshomaru added. "Yours?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Can decimate a hundred low-level youkai in one blow," Inuyasha explained. "These were gifts from our father. However, don't count on help from him, he's more of an absentee mystery person." He braced his elbows on the table and propped his chin in his uplifted hands. "I wonder if his youkai blood was enhanced? He's probably pretty pissed if he's got dog or elf ears."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I'd kind of like to see that."

"I know, right?" Inuyasha agreed.

"Something has occurred to have severed the tribal bond with my father and the wolves he took to China," Koga said. "I suspect an attack from Naraku has occurred, but it doesn't feel like they are dead, just inaccessible."

"As if they are in another realm?" Kagura asked. She frowned. "It could be Byakuya. He can trap others into a mirror dimension and he is loyal to Naraku."

"Do we know what Naraku wants? Why he's so active now? We've been following him for a long time and he's never been this busy," Sango said.

"He was this busy about five hundred years ago." Koga gestured towards Kagura. "Maybe you can enlighten us. You are more familiar with him."

"Kanna, one of Naraku's loyal followers, has a mirror. This mirror allows visions of the past, present, and future. And can even allow time travel, but the energy required to do so is massive." Kagura looked over at Sesshomaru and he nodded at her encouragingly. "I believe now that Kikyo has awoken he has access to that kind of power. The time travel aspect only works with a certain holy bloodline — a former priestess like Kikyo would have loads. But I don't think time travel is his aim. He wants the Shikon no Tama."

"What's that?" Kagome asked. She rubbed at her temples. "It sounds familiar."

"Only the mirror that Kanna has can reveal its presence. You get a wish on the jewel - you can create an alternate reality, but I'm not sure of the cost or the details," Kagura explained. "He would talk about the jewel all the time over the years. Apparently, Naraku's mother told him about it."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Mommy issues. Figures."

"I believe that's the mirror Tsukuyomi said we needed to acquire," Koga said. "It belonged to his beloved and Kagome is the rightful heir of it as his descendant." He stared down at the table, wondering why 'Shikon no Tama' sounded familiar. "Can you get your grandmother's journal for me later?" he asked Kagome. He might have remembered a reference to it. If her grandmother and Kikyo were from the same people it was probably connected.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Kagome said. "I believe I know about it. Give me some time."

Koga said nothing. He remembered the promise Tsukuyomi made to grant Kagome the knowledge of her ancestors.

Kagura laughed. "It's impossible to sneak into Naraku's stronghold. I will no longer be welcome there." She laid her head upon the table. "If we had a wizard and could teleport, we'd have a chance."

"Wizard? What sort of fantasy world do you believe in?" Ginta asked.

"Werewolves, gods, youkai, vampires — that's okay, but wizards are out?" Inuyasha asked. "I happen to be friends with a warlock."

"Great! Let's contact him," Koga said.

"Uh, he died. Apparently, he was a ghost," Inuyasha muttered.

"We don't need a wizard or a warlock," MIroku said. "My staff teleported us to the forest here where we faced off the hoards of youkai." He turned towards Kagura. "You and I could get the mirror. It seems your father has chosen me to gift with power for a reason."

Kagura smiled slyly at him. "It makes sense. You remind me of my old fiancé. I'm sure Fujin took that into consideration."

Sesshomaru's cheek twitched and Sango gripped the table white-knuckled. Koga had to use all his willpower not to laugh at their reactions.

"If that's all, I'll leave you to plan the acquiring of Munfurawa's mirror," Koga said.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile. "I'll be reading to the younger children in the library and try to see if the knowledge about the jewel comes to me. I'll go by our room first and get the journal for you though. The army of youkai sent to the area — I wonder if they were scouts or if they were a sacrifice."

"That's very disturbing either way," Koga agreed. "Go on, we'll continue." He scanned the other people at the table. "My friends, we are the war council."

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

Most of the children from Second Chance were teenagers, but the few young ones were especially precious to Kagome. She hoped that spending time relaxing and enjoying their company would help the headache that pounded at her temples. Tsukuyomi hadn't explained what it would be like to have access to the knowledge of her ancestors, but she suspected tonight she would discover it. She sat in an overstuffed armchair with Rin and Shippo in her lap. Shippo now had an adorable fluffy tail as his kitsune heritage became more dominant.

The story she read was about a helpful kitsune. It was the master of illusion and used its powers to protect the people of the village near its forest home from violent intruders.

"That's what I'll do," Shippo promised. "I will use my powers to protect! When the monsters try to invade our new home — I'll get them!"

Rin giggled. "You are very brave. I believe in you!" She leaned against Kagome's shoulder and looked up at her face. "Kagome, are we werewolves now?"

"Honorary werewolves," Kagome explained. "And there is a scary man that wants to harm us. That's why we're here — its safer here."

"Is he the one that's going to protect us?" Rin's dark eyes stared across the room at the tall, looming shadow of Sesshomaru.

"Why yes, that's Sesshomaru," Kagome said. She grinned across the room at her stoic friend, his eyes narrowed at her suspiciously and it was clear he heard every word of her conversation with the children. "He's very strong."

"Do you think he would let me braid his hair?" Rin asked. She smiled. "He would look very pretty with flowers."

Shippo snorted. "Definitely not."

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru left the comfort of the shadows and approached the trio. "Were you reading the Kitsune of Kyoto?"

"Do you know the story?" Kagome asked. "I'd not heard of it before."

"My mother used to read it to me when I was young," Sesshomaru answered. He looked down at Shippo and Rin. "Are you two settling in to this place?"

"It's really big and a bit dark and cold at times," Rin said quietly.

"That's because you're still just a human," Shippo retorted.

"Lady Chou can supply you with warmer clothing," Sesshomaru suggested. "Your eyes will accommodate to the darkness."

"Do you think you can ask King Koga if I can be wolf?" Rin asked. She looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru eagerly. "I can't be a youkai, but I can be a good wolf! Real strong!"

"He's not quite the king," Sesshomaru explained. "Though, one day he will be. I wouldn't suggest a transformation into a wolf right now, maybe when you're older if you still desire to do so. You should enjoy being human."

"You're not human," Rin pointed out.

"I was for most of my life." Sesshomaru gestured towards the colored stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead. "These are new."

Shippo sniffed the air a few times and frowned in uncertainty. "I cannot tell if you're a werewolf or a youkai."

"Apparently, I am both," Sesshomaru answered. "Are you gong to finish the story, Kagome?"

"Where is Kagura?" Kagome asked, opening the book back up, but not reading.

"She is coordinating with Miroku and Sango — the hunters," Sesshomaru explained. He held out his hand. "I'll read it."

Kagome handed him the book without protest. "You guys, there's another book I need to read privately. I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru settled into the chair next to Kagome's with the book. Kagome rose and Shippo settled back into the chair, but Rin moved to Sesshomaru's knee. "Can I sit with you? I like to look at the pictures."

"I can turn the book towards you to look at the pictures," Sesshomaru explained.

"I like to look at the pictures for a long time," Rin protested.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome and she shrugged at him helplessly. "I can't tell them no. Why do you think they were both sitting in my lap."

"Very well, but you are not braiding my hair," Sesshomaru consented.

Kagome left the two children in Sesshomaru's care while she rushed back to war room counsel, Koga hadn't a chance to read her grandmother's journal yet, so she took it from him. She tucked it under her arm, and then returned to the library. Sesshomaru had finished the Kitsune of Kyoto and was reading another folktale. She rejoined Shippo and he happily resettled in her lap, listening to Sesshoumaru while she began to skim over the pages of the ancient journal.

It was almost as if she was lead to the appropriate section. The journal practically flipped open to the section about the ancient priestess Midoriko and the creation of the Shikon no Tama.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

Reading to children had never been an activity Sesshomaru pictured himself engaging in. One of the few fond memories he had of his mother were of her reading to him. Rin was a small child and while they looked nothing alike, she reminded him of himself when he was young — eager to spend time with his mother. It was unfair that his father would gift him with a sword that could bring back the dead, but that it was unable to save his mother.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, confused by the concern in her voice. He glanced at the chair next to him to see that Kagome and Shippo were both asleep. "I am fine." He closed the book and set it on the small table to his left. "I believe it is your bedtime. Do you know how to get to your room?"

"Oh yes!" Rin jumped off Sesshomaru's thigh and turned towards him with a snaggle-toothed grin. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for reading to me." She started for the door and for the tunnel leading to the residences before pausing.

Sesshomaru could hear her shallow breathing. There was no way she'd be able to find her way anywhere with her human vision. With a sigh, he gingerly rose from his chair and started after her. He could hear the sounds of running paws as some of the wolf cubs ran through the halls. The sound of Rin's scream echoed shrilly along the stone walls, and then silence.

Sesshomaru hurried to see a trio of pups staring down at Rin. They'd crashed into her accidentally and she'd hit her head on the stone. There was a dark pool of blood forming around her and her chest no longer rose and fell.

"Shit," Sesshoumaru hissed. He could see the little soul stealers of the underworld trying to snatch away the young girl's spirit. He unsheathed Tenseiga, grateful that he kept it on his person, and resurrected the little girl.

Rin's dark eyes slowly opened and stared up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru."

He extended his hand and helped her stand. He glared at the three pups and they whimpered and hurried away. "Do not enter these halls unaccompanied." He lifted Rin into his arms and settled her over his shoulder. "When you are older, I will see to it that you are a wolf, if that is what you desire. In the meantime, you are under my protection, Rin."

"I see I missed all the action," Kagura said, sauntering towards them. "I was just coming to the library to check on you and here I see you saving the life of this little girl."

"Kagura, this is Rin— she's our ward," Sesshomaru said.

"What's a ward?" Rin asked quietly, her voice hoarse with tiredness.

"It's like an adopted child," Kagura explained. She smiled at Sesshoumaru. "When you save a life, you're responsible for that life. And little Rin, you can now count on Sesshomaru and I to be parents for you."

"Worth it," Rin whispered before burying her face against the side of Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. It was worth it experiencing death, all be it briefly, in order to have parental figures? Children were strange creatures.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

The exhaustion Kikyo felt at using her powers to energize Kanna's mirror lead to her fainting. She'd still not woken up, but was sleeping deeply. Naraku worried it was going to be another long wait for her — nothing like the hundreds of years before, but still. He didn't have time for her to lay about. He wanted to attack during the new moon — only a few days away.

"The offering is acceptable," Bankotsu said. He stared at the teenaged boy that was half dead in Suikotsu's arms. "A demon-slayer vampire would be a useful addition to my coven."

"Will you be ready in three days?" Naraku asked. He was mildly curious if the boy Kohaku would be a useful vampire in a fight in such a short time.

"Three nights — yes," Bankotsu agreed. "Will your slaves be any use?"

Naraku didn't answer at first, but he needed the vampire's cooperation to succeed. "They will be weakened with so little moonlight. I don't need their strength, just their life-force to succeed."

"And you want to do this in the haunted forest? That place gives me the creeps," Bankotsu said. He glanced at Suikotsu and the latter shrugged. He wasn't bothered by ghosts. He'd been responsible for more deaths than any of them.

"The human spirits caught in that land are important to my plan," Naraku explained. "The first wave of attack already happened."

"It sounded like most of Juromaru and Kageromaru's forces were wiped out," Bankotsu argued.

"They were low-level youkai. Sacrificial pawns," Naraku admitted.

"We will be ready, but my clan is not sacrificial," Bankotsu warned.

"Of course not," Naraku soothed.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

.

After escorting Shippo to his room — across the hall from Koga's, Kagome collapsed on the soft furs of her bed. Her headache had dulled and instead she felt akin to finals in college when her brain felt so full of information she feared it would explode. She'd learned a lot about the Shikon no Tama in the journal, but it had seemed to unlock many more details within her minds eye that weren't in the book. She needed to write it all down, but wasn't sure she had the energy.

The door opened and Koga stepped inside. He looked down at her with concern. "Are you feeling okay? I could sense your fatigue."

Kagome patted the spot next to her. "I believe I know why those low-level youkai were in the forest here."

Koga stretched out next to her, slipped his arm under her neck and pulled her close. Kagome snuggled against his chest, enjoying his warmth. "Go on," he said.

"They were sacrifices. And he's planning to use the ghosts that roam this forest as well, but I think losing Kagura affects his plan somewhat," she explained. "He'll need more light sacrifices to balance out the dark youkai. Beings with hearts capable of good and not clouded with envy, jealousy, and hate. It's needed to reform the Shikon no Tama."

"Oooooo-kay," Koga drawled. "That does make me more concerned about the incommunicado pack mates."

"And he needs me. Kikyo should have been able to construct the jewel last time, but something went wrong. He killed Kagura's village and Kikyo accidentally killed many more in her kingdom, but he didn't have enough dark beings. I think he thought the humans on the witch hunt would suffice, but it didn't work. I think it needs to be supernatural beings."

"What's the point of this jewel that so many must be sacrificed to create?" Koga asked. "Pure chaos?"

"The ability to change reality," Kagome answered.

"Naraku in charge of shaping our reality, nothing good would come of that." He kissed Kagome's forehead. "Tomorrow, Kagura intends to go to Naraku's lair with Miroku to capture the mirror."

"Just the two of them?"

"She can mask their presence because of their blessings by Fujin. It's a mission of sneaking through that maze undetected," Koga explained. "The fewer, the higher chances of success."

"It seems a foolhardy risk," Kagome said. "Do we even need the mirror?"

"Not so foolhardy when she can go back in time, if they get caught," Koga protested. "And we were told to get the mirror, so we get the mirror. There must be additional properties to it that as a descendant you might have special access to."

"Maybe." Kagome yawned. "For now, I just want to sleep for the next twelve hours."

"I can understand that," Koga said. He nuzzled the hollow of her throat teasingly. "Would you like to exercise a little beforehand?" He licked the pulse of her carotid, his tongue rough against her smooth skin.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me pregnant," Kagome teased. She ran her hands over his shoulders, enjoying the taunt muscles.

"That would be nice, but for now I'm satisfied with practicing." He began to trail kisses down her collar bone. "Need to remember what we're fighting for." He angled himself above her and stared down with his bright blue eyes piercing right through to her soul. "If we don't have someone to fight for, we turn into my father's general - a cold, compassionless being. If we are to defeat Naraku, we have to be better than him. We have to love, accept, and forgive."

"I don't think I'd be able to make it through the day with everything that's happened if I didn't love you," Kagome admitted. "If I didn't know those kids were here — to be protected. If my friends hadn't joined us. If my family hadn't been involved in this business for thousands of years."

"Destiny has brought us together — here and now," Koga said. "We will make sure we share a long and prosperous future, my love."

.

.

.

.


End file.
